Catch Me I'm Falling (Todoroki x OC x Bakugo)
by catcchan
Summary: "If I choose one, I lose the other. If I don't choose one, I lose them both." So who do you choose? You end up going to U.A. You meet 2 boys who you nickname 'Hedgehog' and 'Ice Prince.' Everything gets complicated once they start competing for your affection. In the end, you hope one of them is still there to catch you since you're falling for them both. Todoroki x OC x Bakugo
1. Chapter 1: Prologue & First Day of Class

**The main character is technically an OC but this is actually a reader insert story. This story is from my Wattpad account****.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****A/N: = Author's notes****

y/n = your name

l/n = last name

h/c = hair color

e/c = eye color

f/c = favorite color

_Thoughts will appear italicized _****(A/N: or...used for emphasis in dialogue sometimes, hehe)****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Character Profile

y/n, l/n

Hero Name: ?

Birthday: February 14

Age: 15

Height: 5'2

Quirk: Fire Cat

\- Enhanced abilities and features of a household cat: pointy cat ears, sharp retractable claws, slightly sharper canine teeth, agility, great balance, night vision, heightened sense of hearing and smell. Can also transform into a cat.

\- Pyrokinesis: Create, control, and manipulate fire/flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stats

Power: 3/5 C

Speed: 4/5 B

Technique: 4/5 B

Intelligence: 3/5 C

Cooperativeness: 3/5 C

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Prologue & First Day of Class

****A/N: Please bear with me through the first few chapters. Introductions are a pain!****

**Prologue**

My dad, a pro Hero, had completely lost it one night after coming home from a failed rescue mission. I was 4 and I barely got my quirk.

It was getting dark but Mom and I didn't have any trouble seeing in the dark like other people did. She was supposed to be watching while I was playing outside in our backyard. I held my All Might figure tightly when I heard dad shout angrily for her to come inside. Mom figured it would be fine to leave me for only a little bit since she did have her cat ears that were sensitive and could hear if something was happening to me.

Then I heard loud incoherent yells and profanities from dad and mom's shrieks. I was startled and my tail accidentally knocked over the lantern next to me.

A fire started. Spreading by the minute. I screamed and my dad came barreling through the door from inside. Mom was trailing behind him with tears in her eyes. My e/c eyes met my father's same e/c eyes. In that instant my eyes held fear but in his, I saw something break.

For the first time ever as a Hero, he did not immediately take action. He stood frozen until my mom tried to push past him to get to me. He shoved her and she fell to the ground. He stomped a foot down onto her stomach making sure she wouldn't try to get up. It was as if I felt the pain too as I began crying.

My dad ran over to me and roughly grabbed me by the arm. It hurt. He put his hand up and the flames that were engulfing the backyard died down. He pulled me back inside to our kitchen. I reached for mom's hand as we passed by but she was still in pain and couldn't get up. I heard my mom's ear deafening cry of my name.

"y/n!"

And that was it, I was inflicted by the worst possible pain I've ever felt. _Hurt. Betrayal._

My dad had taken a knife and chopped off my tail.

Dad left after that night. Ran away really. Mom and I never saw or heard from him again. It was a problem for a bit since he was a pro hero but eventually it seemed like what he did to my mom and I was brushed aside and swept under the rug. He had connections that allowed him to disappear and make the Hero Association deem him as just "missing".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**11 years later**

Now, mom was abandoning me too. She spewed nonsense about leaving me with U.A. teachers to look after me while she was going to search for my father. I was angry. She said it was the perfect opportunity since I could stay here and be busy with school. She actually got me in through recommendations. She knew all I ever wanted was to be a Hero. The hero my father couldn't be for me.

"y/n, you're meant to be a Hero. Especially with your quirk. Be good, OK? Mr. Aizawa will be here to pick you up soon." With that she kissed me on the forehead and left. I didn't even cry or say anything when she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stare a second longer at the mirror at the stub on my backside that used to be my tail. My ears twitch when I hear a knock at the door so I quickly pull up a black mini skirt over my stub and waist and pair it with my f/c shirt. I open the door and see a middle age scraggly man with messy black hair. He looks worn out. His expression was bored or borderline annoyed.

"l/n, y/n?"

"Yeah, that's me. Uhh and you're...Aizawa-sensei?"

He nods. "Well y/n, are you ready for your new life as a U.A. student? School starts tomorrow." With more determination than ever before, I picked up my suitcases with a huff.

"BRING IT ON! U.A. isn't ready for _ME!_"

Aizawa sweat dropped. _I can already tell she's going to be a handful..._

You had taken the rest of that afternoon to night to settle into your room at Aizawa's house. He explained you would temporarily stay between his and maybe another teacher's house. Despite everything, you fell asleep peacefully since you were going to be attending your dream school tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**First day of class**

You had gotten to school pretty early since you rode with Aizawa. He had to meet with the principal this morning before class started. Made sense since it was the first day of school. Before entering the Hero course's 1-A classroom, you nervously tugged down on your school uniform skirt. It was very unlikely, but you didn't want your stub to somehow be seen.

"Move it! You got something stuck up your ass or something?!" You turn around to see a boy with spikey ash blonde hair and sharp bright red eyes with lightly tanned skin. _He'd be cute if he wasn't glaring death daggers at me._

"Oh, you must be the head _hed_gehog around here, huh?" You emphasize and laugh at your own pun.

"WHAT THE FUCK did you just call me you stupid shitty...-" He paused. It seemed like he caught sight of your ears. "-cat girl?!"

"Is that the best you can come up with? Pathetic!" He looked really pissed off now.

He opened his mouth to yell at you but you were both silently pushed aside by a relatively tall boy with half white and half crimson magenta colored hair evenly split down the middle. Your eyes followed him as he sat down at a desk. He must have felt your gaze on him since he locked eyes with you for a moment. You felt a chill run down your spine. You noticed his eyes were also two beautiful different colored hues.

_Chillingly attractive...but there's something sad in his eyes. _He gave you an icy glare when you focused on the burn scar on the left side of his face. You frowned. You weren't sure why though.

"HELLO?! You got something stuck in your damned ears too?"

Your attention was snapped back to the loud blonde in front of you. You gave a very angry cat like hiss as he pulled hard on your sensitive ears.

"That's it! Didn't your mom teach you not to mess with animals! Considering you are one, Hedgehog?!"

In one hand you drew your claws out and in the other hand you summoned a small fireball. It was like a snowball but made of fire...You licked your canines a little trying to be intimidating.

You couldn't help but notice in your peripheral that the half white and half red haired boy looked interested once you manifested your fire quirk.

At first the blonde seemed infuriated with what you said but then a smirk appeared on his face. It kind of scared you more than the angry expressions he made.

"DON'T CALL ME A HEDGEHOG! I'M GONNA ENJOY BLASTING YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO WHATEVER SHELTER YOUR FROM...KITTEN." _Ouch that stings a little. _Your eyes widen a bit as you see sparks emit from his hands.

"Halt! Cease and desist. This is not how Heroes should be acting especially on the first day of class! We all would like to take our seats!" A tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses put his arm in between you and the explosive boy.

"Y-yeah. We should all just calm down. Class is starting s-soon." A nervous looking boy with freckles and messy green hair stammered from behind him.

A girl with a round face and big brown eyes emerged from behind him and gave a quick nervous wave. You couldn't tell if she was blushing from nerves or if she always had a natural blush.

That's when you noticed the 3 of them were trying to get in the classroom but none of them had the guts up until now to interrupt you and blasty boy. You return to your normal state. No claws. No fire.

You put your hand behind your head in embarrassment. _I made a lovely first impression... _

"SHUT UP DEKU, YOU QUIRKLESS SHITTY NERD! I'LL-"

"Kacchan! Please!" The plain looking green haired boy pleaded to try and calm down the angry boy.

_Kacchan, huh? _Obviously they knew each other.

You weren't sure what their past was like that made him switch from being angry at you to this "Deku" kid so suddenly but you weren't going to let "Kacchan" bully him.

"Leave him alone, Kacchan!" You yelled.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME. DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT STUPID NAME EVER AGAIN." He turned to you and grabbed you by your school uniform top. You felt your feet lift from the floor. Your nose twitched a little. He surprisingly had a nice warm scent up close. A mix of sweat, caramel, and something spicy. You blushed slightly. He noticed you blushing which seemed to throw him off a bit.

"Don't be getting any weird ideas, shitty cat girl."

Just as he said that, you heard Aizawa's voice. "Let her go or go somewhere else if you want to play at being boyfriend and girlfriend." His face poked out from a yellow sleeping bag.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

You and Kacchan yell at the same time while he drops you. Your butt literally hits the ground which hurt your stub more than your butt to be honest. You glare at blasty boy who stifles a laugh.

"I don't care. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Everyone take a seat, now." Aizawa says lazily and steps out of the sleeping bag.

Deku offers you a hand and pulls you up. Kacchan sees this and makes a "Tch!" as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and takes an empty seat.

The rest of you standing take a seat as well. You sigh as the only seat left is the seat in front of Hedgehog and next to the boy who you deemed in your head as 'Ice Prince.' You confirmed this when his turquoise and grey eyes moved from your hand that emitted fire earlier to your e/c eyes with a cold stare. _Why do you seem so cold...hearted? _You broke eye contact with him.

_And why are you so damn hot...headed? _You turn to the boy behind you.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT FUCK FACE?!"

You just sighed and turned around again.

_It's only 8:45am...on the first day of class. At least I can tell this is going to be an interesting school...with even more interesting people. _

You smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Quirk Assessment Test

Chapter 2: Quirk Assessment Test

**A/N: Introducing the characters is still a pain but once we get past that I swear it will get better! **

Aizawa walked up towards the front of the classroom. He instructed everyone to go and change into their blue U.A. gym uniforms and meet out onto the field.

You were in the locker room changing. You made sure the other girls weren't looking and quickly pulled the pants over your stub. Though you didn't want to admit it, you were very insecure about it and it affected your confidence a bit.

_These uniforms are boring. Let's see if I could style it a bit. _You pulled out a few cute 'Plus Ultra', All Might, and various patches with pro Heros on them from your backpack. It was easy to apply a few patches to your sleeves by heating them with your quirk like an iron.

"Hey, that's really cute!"

You turn your head and see the round face girl with big brown eyes from earlier this morning.

"Thanks! Hopefully I don't get in trouble for it though. By the way, I'm l/n, y/n. Sorry again about this morning." You shake her hand and she introduced herself as Ochaco Uraraka.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad you stood up for Deku." She blushed.

"Oh yeah no problem, he seems like a nice guy. Are you two-?" Ochaco clearly flustered just shakes her head with her hands up defensively.

"How about _you _and Bakugo? Seems like 'sparks' were really flying. And nice patches! Soo cute! I'm Mina Ashido by the way." An alien looking girl with pink skin and horns asks, joining you and Ochaco. You could tell she was very social. Popular you would think.

"Bakugo...?" You were already starting to piece together who she was talking about.

"If I recall, the one you called...'Hedgehog'. He was also on the news not too long ago...they called it the Sludge Villain incident. Kero." The one who had spoken up this time was a dark green haired girl that reminded you of a frog. She placed a finger by her wide mouth. "I'm Tsuyu Asui but call me 'Tsu'."

After she introduced herself, the remaining 3 girls from your class swarmed around you as well. They introduced themselves as Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure, and Momo Yaoyorozu. They all complimented the newest patch additions to your uniform.

"So...how about it? Bakugo hmm?" Mina nudged, putting you on the spot again. All the girls had quieted. Her teasing seemed harmless enough. You've never had a lot of girl friends your age. It was kind of nice that everyone was so friendly even though you all just met. So you decided to answer her.

"Ah! Well...he's kinda cute I'll admit. But I really don't know him! And it seems like he hates me already!" All the girls were surprised that you answered so honestly that they couldn't help but giggle or squeal.

"I think Todoroki was also staring a lot at y/n-chan." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"I noticed that too!" Ochaco raised her hand.

"OooOO!" All the other girls exclaimed.

"The two toned boy...?" You asked confused.

The girls nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Your thoughts on him...?" Momo questioned.

"He's cute too but...distant. I can see it in his eyes." The girls nodded this time in agreement.

"Well, I think I've answered enough questions. Let's head out to the field!" You dragged whichever girls were the closest to you outside.

Aizawa was stating that today you guys would have a Quirk Assessment test. It was basically going to be a compilation of various physical fitness tests. He also mentioned that whoever had the worst score today would be expelled. Almost everyone caught the nerves.

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Aizawa asked and made Bakugo stand in a drawn out circle. You blushed as he stepped up.

_Must be because of all the girls' teasing._

Aizawa told Bakugo to throw a softball as far as he could while using his quirk.

"DIE...!" Is all you heard as Bakugo blasted the ball so far that it disappeared out of sight. You couldn't help but go into a laughing fit at his word choice. He turned to you with a glare.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, SHITTY CAT GIRL?!" He was about to stomp towards you but he was suddenly wrapped in cloth that looked like bandages by Aizawa. Bakugo was unable to move. It made you snicker even more.

Aizawa explained it was his Capturing Weapon. He also told you to knock it off and remove the little accessories you added on to your uniform or he'd wrap you as well. You immediately shut up and did what you were told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the Quirk Assessment tests went OK for you. None of the tests really played up to your strengths but you were never last for anything. _I should be doing better. _But going through the tests gave you the chance to meet most of your other male classmates and chat with some of the girls more.

It only got interesting when Deku, which you later learned his real name was Izuku Midoria, and 'Deku' was only a nickname given to him by Bakugo, got to throw the softball. Bakugo lost his shit on him calling him a 'quirkless small fry' and such. Aizawa ended up revealing his Erasure quirk and using the cloth to restrain Bakugo again. It took a lot in you not to laugh again.

After that, Aizawa announced that no one was actually going to be expelled and everyone cheered.

The first day of school ended with Aizawa lightly scolding you about not being so disruptive during class as he drove you guys home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next day**

Aizawa couldn't drive you to class. He said most days he wouldn't be able to since he was going to spend most mornings in his sleeping bag for as long as he could. That meant you'd have to take the train to school. You didn't mind though. Nothing was going to stop you from attending U.A.

As you boarded the train, your eyes widened when you saw a boy sitting down who you recognized from your class. You were planning to just stand near him since you were both headed to the same destination. That way, you knew you wouldn't have to move around a lot and get in the way of people getting on and off the train. Unfortunately, someone ended up bumping into you anyways causing you to trip and stumble onto the boy's lap.

_Where are my cat reflexes when I need them?!_


	3. Chapter 3: Nicknames

Chapter 3: Nicknames

"Nice catch." You joke awkwardly looking up at the boy who's lap you were now sitting perfectly on.

His grey and turquoise eyes looked down at you in confusion.

"Sorry, it was a bad joke." You rub the back of your head sensing he wasn't very amused.

"Um, can you-" He started gesturing to you on top of him still. A blush now forming on both of you.

"AH! OF COURSE...SO SORRY...um!" You immediately hop off him and bow your head furiously to further your apology.

"Shoto Todoroki." He stood up knowing you were searching for a name. You already knew of him but you didn't want to sound like a complete stalker.

"y/n, l/n. So you're the other student in our class that Yaoyorozu mentioned that got in to U.A. through recommendations too." This was something you chatted with her briefly about during the Quirk Assessment tests. Todoroki simply nodded.

"Yeah, my dad's the #2 Hero so..." He trailed off.

"Endeavor! That's so cool! He's a great hero. And an even better dad I'm guessing?!" You ask, trying to mask your excitement. You immediately regretted what you said since you saw him visibly tense up.

"Don't assume things." Todoroki said coldly. He slightly turned away from you.

"Oh, you're right..." You paused for a second. "-my dad was a great pro Hero too but he was out of the picture growing up..." It was your turn to trail off but it made Todoroki turn to you again.

He saw you looking down at the ground with a sad smile. He didn't understand why but something in his chest tightened.

"Was?" He questioned. Before you could answer, the train came to a stop at the school.

"Come on, we're here!" You grabbed his hand and pulled him with you so that you two could get off the train. Todoroki felt a little uncomfortable at first with the small contact but then his heart started to beat a little faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next day**

You were sitting in English class listening to Present Mic lecturing. You would have considered it more of a 'normal' class if Present Mic wasn't so eccentric.

You lost focus on the lesson being taught when you felt the back of your chair being repeatedly kicked. You already knew who it was since you coincidentally had the same seating arrangement in all your classes. Bakugo behind you and Todoroki next to you. You tried to ignore the constant kicking.

"Don't ignore me, furball!"

"What, Hedgehog?!" You whisper yelled as you turned around, clearly annoyed at the new nickname he came up with. You didn't want Present Mic to hear since you knew you'd get an earful if you were caught disturbing his lecture.

"It's not fucking Hedgehog! It's _Katsuki Bakugo_. Got that? And I can't see over your fat ass head, furball." Bakugo smirked and pulled on one of your ears.

"Ouch!" You rubbed your ear once he let go.

You saw Todoroki turn and give an icy stare at the two of you. It had to be because you and Bakugo were starting to get rowdy, right? Because you thought your relationship was starting to improve even if it was only by a little.

"Sorry." You mouthed to Todoroki. You noticed his uniform was wrinkled and his tie a little undone and out of place. You reached out and smoothed out his shirt using a small amount of your quirk as an iron again.

"y/n." He said softly. He couldn't look you in the eyes when you began adjusting his tie. Todoroki didn't want you to notice that his cheeks and even ears were starting to turn red.

"You know, I hate uniforms. Totally boring, but if we HAVE to wear them...they should look neat and presentable." As the final touch, you lightly patted down his tie which kept your hand on his chest for a few seconds. Todoroki still couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up over a simple touch. "There you go! It was probably my fault anyways when I was on top of you earlier-"

"WHAT!" Bakugo who had heard your conversation looked clearly pissed and annoyed.

But his outburst made Present Mic stride over to you, Todoroki, and Bakugo. He activated his Voice quirk and yelled at the three of you to pipe down. You tried to cover your sensitive ears as best as you could to deal with your teacher's wrath.

Once the ringing in your ears stopped and Present Mic was back teaching the lesson, you turned to Bakugo. You wanted the last word.

"It's y/n, l/n. Not furball, cat girl, or kitten! Got that?" You mocked.

Before he could reply, Present Mic glanced at the two of you daring you two to interrupt class again. Surprisingly, you and Bakugo piped down.

'_y/n' , huh?_ _That's...a nice name._ _But what did she mean earlier about being on top of that half and half bastard?! _Bakugo thought, glaring at the back of Todoroki's head._ Wait, why am I even thinking something like that? _He crossed his arms and scowled, not liking that his own thoughts were betraying him.

When Present Mic wasn't looking you stuck your tongue out at Bakugo. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" You teased him noticing he looked deep in thought.

Bakugo raised his eyebrow and gave the back of your chair one last hard kick in response.

"Put that tongue away before I find something better for you to do with it." He cooed.

Unbeknownst to you, Todoroki heard his comment and rolled his eyes. You on the other hand blushed furiously and turned back around so you wouldn't have to see Bakugo's shit eating grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally lunch time and you were in line for food, excited for Lunch Rush's delicious meal. Once you got your food, you looked around the tables nervously. You still weren't really sure where you belonged.

On your first day you sat with the girls but could you expect that every day? You jumped a little in surprise when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Do you...want to sit together?" You had the widest smile on your face when you noticed it was Todoroki who was the one asking. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed your face light up since a few seconds ago you looked so lost and nervous.

"I'd like that a lot."

Todoroki took the lead and you followed him to an empty table. You both sat down and you noticed he was staring at your food. You had one rice ball in the shape of a cat head and another as the cat's body. You also had hot chocolate with a giant marshmallow in the shape of a cat peering out from the cup too.

Your felt embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"I think...it's-" Todoroki paused, trying to find the right word to say. "-cute".

Your mouth was slightly agape. You do not expect him to say that.

"You take the 'cat' part of your quirk very seriously. It's nice to see you be proud of that..." He spoke intently. Then he looked at you, waiting for your response.

_He's so innocent and cute! _You squealed in your head.

"Thanks, but seriously who are you and what have you done with the Ice Prince?" You mentally slap yourself for spilling the nickname you gave him when his eyes widen a little.

"Ice Prince?"

"Hehe, yeah...you just seemed a little cold when I first saw you...but still handsome. Hence, Ice Prince." You admitted with a nervous smile. He turned red at your compliment.

"Hmm, I like it. It kinda actually matches with my quirk. Half-Cold Half-Hot." He paused momentarily. "But...you can also call me Shoto." He looked at you with a small smile. Honestly, it gave you butterflies.

_Did I actually make him smile?! _

You both spent the rest of lunch in silence but with smiles on your faces.


	4. Chapter 4: Costumes & Combat Training

Chapter 4: Costumes & Combat Training

After lunch it was time for Hero basic training again.

"I am...coming through the door like a normal person!" Everyone sat up in their desk once All Might stepped into the classroom. The room came to life with praises for All Might.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu placed a finger by her mouth again.

"IT SURE IS!" You had also noticed that too. You clapped and kept your hands together in pure joy and eagerness as he went to the front of the class.

There he was in the flesh, your favorite hero of all time...AND he was also going to be your teacher! He gave a short introduction to the class and announced today you all were going to do combat training.

You heard Bakugo's excitement in his voice from behind you, "Combat..."

"...training." Midoria finished his sentence as he went pale.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might pointed next to him as metal wardrobes with labeled numbers appeared from along the wall. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registration."

"COSTUMES, YESSSS!" You shouted in joy with a fist pump into the air. You remember staying up all night coming up with the perfect costume. **(A/N: Your costume can look however you like but the color scheme is black and a pinky red color.) **

You had made endless sketches and had tons of ideas of what you wanted it to look like in your head. Fashion was actually a huge interest of yours. If you weren't set on being a Hero to prove something to your non existent father or didn't have the admiration you had for All Might, you might have considered the Support course.

All Might laughed. "I admire your spirit, young l/n!" On the outside you had a huge smile but internally you were fan girling pretty hard. "After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

Once everyone had changed, you all walked out together sporting your new costumes.

"Be fully aware...From now on...you are heroes!" All Might proclaimed.

You were standing next to Bakugo and couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his costume.

"You like what you see, cat girl?" He looked down to you with that shit eating smirk. You hated that he caught you staring.

"It...suits you." You replied. You wanted to be honest but you didn't want to inflate his ego even more either.

He wasn't expecting you to say that so he looked back at you. You were heavily avoiding his gaze so he ended up looking over your costume as well.

His eyes hovered over your figure longer than he should have even when you walked away from him to listen to All Might's explanation for the combat training.

"Yours suits you too, damned kitten." He muttered under his breath so no one could hear. It aggravated him to admit it.

All Might had explained that the combat training would include a two on two 'Heroes' vs 'Villains' match. The first teams to go were Midoria and Ochaco vs Bakugo and Iida.

So far, it was entertaining to watch through the monitors. Not surprisingly, Bakugo wasn't working with his teammate at all. Instead, he went on his own to start a fight with Midoria. It was an intense match. You wouldn't admit it but you were silently cheering for Bakugo.

"Even though you're scared...that's what I hate about you!" You heard Bakugo say as explosions flared up in his hands and he went in for another punch at Midoria.

More than ever, you really wondered what their past relationship was like to make Bakugo go off on him like that.

After a little while, Bakugo sent out a huge blast that ruined a chunk of the building.

The gauntlets from his costume really amplified the power of his explosions. All Might scolded him for the damages and told him that his team would lose if he did that again. You were relieved for Midoria's sake. Because of this, Bakugo and Midoria were mostly engaged in a fist fight.

"He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected." Todoroki spoke up from behind you and stepped up next to you.

You were surprised at his comment and so were the other students around. He was basically impressed and talking about a move Bakugo made while leaping into the air and landing an attack on Midoria.

Todoroki kept his eyes on the monitors but you couldn't help but look at him. This was your first good look at him in his costume. It was surprising to see he had covered his left side in ice. He seemed determined not to use his half hot quirk. You wondered why he would do that.

You swear you couldn't have been staring at him for that long but then you heard All Might. "Hero team...wins!"

You look back at the monitor to see Bakugo internally freaking out about his loss and All Might trying to calm him down.

Soon, Bakugo was back in the monitor room as well. You felt bad. He just stood still with a completely defeated expression on his face. A state you didn't want to see him in.

"Bakugo...hey." You started off with waving a hand in front of his face. When he didn't react still, you gently pulled on his arm to get his attention. "You'll get em' next time."

He finally snapped out of it and he roughly pulled away from you. "I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID FUCKING PITY, SHITTY CAT! DIE!" You flinched at his harshness.

You were used to his yelling but this time it stung since it wasn't just banter. You could tell he meant it. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shoved your shoulder hard with his as he stormed away from you.

"SORRY FOR CARING! YOU ASSHOLE!" You yelled, but he didn't even acknowledge you.

_Why do I feel hurt over some jerk anyways?_

Everyone felt the tension after that. Even All Might was reeling at the scene that just happened before him. In his mind, it wasn't his business to intervene in a lover's quarrel. He joked to himself. He would have put a stop to it if your argument turned into a physical fight though. He was just glad that that didn't happen.

He cleared his throat and announced the next match. The next match was Todoroki and Shoji vs Ojiro and Hagakure.

Before Todoroki left for his match, you stopped him. "Good luck Shoto. Even though I have a feeling you won't need it." For some reason, it made Todoroki happy to hear you call him by his first name for the first time. He was also amazed that you managed to smile at him even with your fight with Bakugo moments ago.

_I won't let that bastard get to me. _You thought, eyeing Bakugo who was now resting against a wall with his eyes closed. He could care less about anything happening right now.

"Thanks." Todoroki nodded, appreciative of your words.

You kept your eyes on the monitor to distract yourself from your thoughts and feelings. Plus, you genuinely wanted to cheer on Todoroki and were curious about his quirk and abilities. After all, he was the son of Endeavor and one of the other few to get into U.A. through recommendations.

Your eyes sparkled in admiration when you saw Todoroki start off the match by placing his hand on the wall and freezing the entire Battle Building B. Shoji had walked out of the building before he could get caught in it and Ojiro and Hagakure were instantly rendered helpless by the ice trapping their feet.

"You can move if you want, but the skin on your feet will come off, so you won't be able to fight your best." Todoroki said coldly as he passed by Ojiro who was supposed to be guarding the 'nuclear weapon' as a 'villain."

_This match was over before it even started. _You thought, shivering at the drop in temperature in the monitor room and also from the coldness radiating off Todoroki.

All Might praised Todoroki for his outstanding abilities. You didn't see it but even Bakugo ended up watching and was completely stunned by Todoroki's performance.

Todoroki placed a hand on the nuclear weapon and you heard All Might shout. "Hero team wins!"

Afterwards, Todoroki began to melt the ice that engulfed the building. Soon, there were just puddles left over.

_So that's your quirk, Shoto Todoroki. He's going to be an amazing Hero some day. _You thought with an impressed smile.

"Sorry. The difference in our ability was too great." You heard him say to Ojiro.

"He's so strong!" You exclaimed as you watched Todoroki step out of the building in victory. The other students agreed or commented on his powerful quirk.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations." Tsuyu added.

When Todoroki got back to the monitor room, you were the first to congratulate him.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side cuz you were really living up to that 'Ice Prince' title!" You joke, hinting at his strength and quirk at the same time.

He let out a breath that was the closest thing you were going to get to a laugh. He was starting to appreciate your humor and silly comments but he kept that to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, you noticed you were in the last match so you were excited when All Might finally called up your team and opponents.

"Looks like it's my time to shine!" You showed off a fireball in your hand and drew your claws out. Your e/c eyes showed fierce determination.

Though at this point, no one was really watching all the matches closely anymore except for All Might of course. Most of the others went to take a short break or were just hanging out and chatting.

"Good luck y/n. Even though I don't think you'll need it either." Todoroki commented as he waved to you as you left.

He kept his eyes glued to the monitor even watching as you stretched and prepared for the upcoming match to start. He had to admit he was watching your form a little too closely. He might have had a few dirty thoughts, but he was a teenage boy so he shrugged it off as normal.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer, half and half bastard." Bakugo sneered. He had come up from behind Todoroki to watch the monitor showing y/n as well. He had observed Todoroki watching y/n a little longer than he would have liked.

"What do _you _care? You exploded on her. You hurt her feelings and didn't even say sorry. And she was only trying to be nice." Todoroki retorted.

Bakugo was shocked for a second. He really wasn't expecting such a passionate reaction.

"The fuck you know, Icyhot?! It's only been a few days! _You_ barely even know her yourself."

"I already know I care about her friendship more than you apparently."

"Stay away from her." Bakugo growled lowly as their classmates began watching the monitor again once they heard y/n was up.

"Whatever." Todoroki balled his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning white.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****A/N: Eek tension already! Anyways, I hope the pacing of the story is OK so far. I think the relationships might be moving a little fast as Bakugo mentioned in this chapter it's only been a few days, but I like focusing on the interactions with the main character and with Bakugo/Todoroki. I don't personally like writing battle/fight scenes so you'll notice I'll probably go over them briefly or skip them with a summary of what happened.****


	5. Chapter 5: What are you doing to me?

Chapter 5: What are you doing to me?

Everyone from class 1-A had gathered to the monitor as your match was about to begin. You were on the 'villain' team. ** (A/N: Doesn't really matter who was on your team or who you're against since neither Todoroki or Bakugo were part of the match. :p)**

"Go y/n!" Ochaco cheered even though you weren't able to hear her through the monitor.

Todoroki silently cheered you on as well. He wasn't going to let the comments from the ash blonde get to him.

Bakugo had pulled away from the screen and crossed his arms, giving the impression he wasn't too interested in your match but actually he was watching rather intently behind the others.

"How do you think she's going to do?" Momo asked out loud to no one in particular as the monitor focused on you for a few good seconds.

"Who knows? I'll admit I'm only watching because she's a cutie!" Kirishima replied.

"Yeah, those ears? Me-OW!" Kaminari placed his pointer finger and thumb underneath his chin.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed at their replies.

"And that butt..." Mineta started to drool but then he cried in pain as he received a hard bonk on the head from a suddenly pissed off Bakugo. "What was that for?" Mineta held his head.

Everyone looked at Bakugo in surprise and he scowled as a warning. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DAMNED EXTRAS LOOKING AT?!" Everyone looked away scared.

Todoroki ignored his noisy classmates. "As far as I can tell, she's got a good chance. Her fire quirk is great for offense or defense...and her natural cat senses should help her detect any opponents." Todoroki said calmly. His eyes still not leaving the monitor as he watched you create a wall of flames around the nuclear weapon.

"Good observation, young Todoroki. More than anyone, you should understand how great the power of fire can be." All Might placed a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. Todoroki didn't say a word but tensed up at the reminder of his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside the battle building**

The match was going a lot easier than you expected. The flame wall you put up was too effective against your opponents. And every time they came close, you were able to keep up and fight head on. You were able to show off some of your close combat skills.

_Unbelievable, that cat girl is doing better than me! _Bakugo thought shaking. He was still watching the monitor behind the others.

Soon, time was up and you heard All Might declare your team the winner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you got back to the monitor room, you were swarmed by your classmates.

"You were amazing!"

"Man, that fire quirk...it's not fair!"

"Way to go, y/n! Your performance was up there with Todoroki's!"

You blushed at the compliments, trying to shake it off like it was no big deal.

You held your breath as Bakugo walked towards you. "Not bad...shitty cat girl. Meet me at the front after school." He grumbled as he kept on walking past you without making eye contact.

_I wonder what he wants. _You sighed as you watched him leave to go change out of his costume since class was officially over for today. You were still upset at him from earlier but you were also curious to find out what he wants.

_C__uriosity killed the cat though, right? _

Todoroki came over once he saw Bakugo walk away from you.

"Good job, y/n. To be honest, I didn't expect anything less." He gave a small smile. Your cheeks instantly flushed. _Why is he so darn cute? _

You grinned. "Thanks, Ice Prince."

"Mm...no problem, Princess." He turned around and was about to start walking away.

Your eyes widened. _Did he just...? Throw a joke back at me? _

You asked him to repeat what he said even though your great cat hearing caught every word.

"I think...every Prince needs a Princess. Isn't that how it works?"

You just stood there dumbfounded for a moment even as he turned around to walk away again.

_Ugh what are you doing to me, Shoto Todoroki? _Despite your thoughts, you were smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After school**

You were nervous to meet up with Bakugo. He had been unusually quiet for the rest of the day in all the classes you had with him.

You found him at the front of the school yard, slumping while one of the straps of his backpack hung lazily from his shoulder.

"What's this about?" You made brief eye contact.

"Shut up and follow me." He averted your gaze as he began walking. You huffed annoyed but slowly followed a few steps behind him anyways.

After a little while, he stopped abruptly and you bumped into his back. You guys were at a clearing.

"OI! Watch it, shitty cat girl!"

"I came despite being pissed at you still so don't test me."

"Fine. Come at me, _furball_." He gestures while making his signature pose that he makes right before he prepares to deal explosions.

"_What?_"

"Don't tell me you got something stuck in those fluff balls on your head again? I said fight me. I saw your moves earlier."

"This is stupid. I'm not fighting you." You turn to walk away but stop once you hear a loud 'BOOM' by your right ear. You angrily turn around to face him.

"I SAID FIGHT ME, YOU FUCKING FURBALL!" Bakugo sends another explosion at you. You barely dodge, landing on all fours for a second.

"FINE! But I'm not using my quirk. I'll kick your ass with these!"

Without warning, you leap up and throw a right punch at his face. Your actual fist missed his face but your claws barely grazed his cheek, leaving a scratch that was bleeding a little.

"Heh- that's more like it, _kitten_." He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand with an amused smirk on his face.

"I hate that nickname the most!" You yell as you charge at him, trying to kick at his feet to make him stumble.

You thought you were going to be successful but he jumped back at the last second, grabbing your hair and causing your head to jerk up. He could have really landed a great counter move on you but instead he threw you and you skidded across the grass a bit until you caught yourself.

"Don't insult me by playing with me!" You growled and got up.

In a split second, you managed to appear in front of him. You saw the shock on his face since he wasn't expecting you to recover so quickly. In that moment, you were able to land an upper cut right to his stomach. He spurted for air as he was hit.

You didn't give him a break before you pounced on him. You had managed to land a few good punches to his face before you wrestled and pinned him down by his wrists.

"I win." You say sharply looking down into his ruby eyes.

"No way am I losing to a shitty cat girl!"

You shielded your eyes as he sent a blast in front of your face.

"I thought we weren't using our quirks! You cheater!" You cough as Bakugo sends a few more explosions around you, covering the field in smoke.

"I didn't say anything about not using my quirk!" You heard Bakugo's voice but couldn't pinpoint where he was.

The light and smoke from his explosions were clouding all your cat senses. You were feeling overwhelmed as you felt him put a hand over your mouth and slam you against the ground.

This time, he was on top of you with your wrists pinned down but at this point you were starting to feel woozy.

"Looks like I'M the winner." He said as you tried to struggle against him because he had that shit eating grin. It was no use since you felt your physical energy draining.

With one last ounce of strength, you lift your hand and a small flame shoots up at him. He grunts as he feels the heat on his chest. You had controlled the flame so it wouldn't burn him permanently or anything serious but enough to hurt.

He rolled off you and you coughed after his weight was lifted from you.

"WHAT'S YOUR ISSUE, STUPID CAT! YOU COULD HAVE BURNT ME TO A CRISP!" You heard Bakugo yell as he lay beside you in pain.

"Fighting fire with fire. Besides, you're the one who used their quirk first!"

"I WAS LETTING YOU TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME BY LETTING YOU BEAT ME UP FOR WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER TODAY! FUCKING SHIT!" His last curse was more due to the pain than trying to insult you.

You couldn't help but laugh really hard at the situation and maybe because you were also getting delirious with the smoke. All the laughing started making you cough harder.

"STOP LAUGHING, IDIOT KITTEN! YOU'RE MAKING YOUR CONDITION WORSE!" Bakugo barked as he tried to slowly get up.

You laughed again. "You know why I hate it when you call me kitten?"

Bakugo managed to sit up and hold you up so your back was resting in his hands. "Shut up. You're about to pass out."

"I hate it because...it sounds like you're flirting with me...and I just can't seem to figure you out, Katsuki Bakugo."

Before you blacked out, you saw Bakugo's shocked expression and him calling out your name repeatedly.

"y/n! y/n!"

You had a soft expression on your face. "Hey, that's the first time you've called me by my name."

Bakugo groaned as he looked down at your unconscious form in his arms. He couldn't believe you had cracked such a light hearted joke before you passed out. He moved a strand of hair away from your face before he got up to carry you bridal style to get you help.

"Shitty cat girl..." _What are you doing to me, y/n l/n? _He thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Class President

Chapter 6: Class President

**A/N: LONG chapter. Hope you like it!**

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" You woke up in one of the school's infirmary beds. The last thing you remember was fighting with Bakugo. He had sent explosions around you and that's about all you could remember.

"y/n you're awake!" You heard Midoria's cheery voice.

He was sitting on the edge of another bed next to you. He was still well wrapped in bandages.

"Yup. Just another one of Bakugo's victims!" You joke as you sat up in bed to face him.

"Speaking of Kacchan, he got treated here last night too when he brought you in. After Recovery Girl healed him though, he insisted on staying until you woke up but...he got kicked out for waiting too long. They made him attend class instead."

"He what?!" You exclaim surprised by Midoria's words.

Deku nods. "Recovery Girl explained to him that your injuries were so minor that he didn't have anything to worry about! You were just out cold because of the smoke inhalation and lights that messed with your cat senses...and that the injuries you gave him were a lot worse!"

"Oh, I see."

"Why were you and Kacchan fighting anyways?"

"It was the hedgehog's way of apologizing I guess."

"By sending you here?! That's crazy!" Deku looked embarrassed at the way he spurted that out.

"Yeah, I forgive him though in my own weird way."

"Well...as long as you're not sad, y/n-chan!" You smiled to reassure him. "By the way, you had another visitor as well!"

"Really? Who?" You ask curiously.

"It was um...Todoroki-kun!" Midoria gave you a weird look as he replied. "I didn't know you guys were that c-close!" He pointed to a small vase of your f/c flowers by your bedside table.

You reached out and grabbed the letter that was also in the bouquet. It was neatly hand written.

**"_Get well soon, Princess. _**

**_I hope you like these flowers. I picked them out. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Ice Prince_**

**_p.s. It's from me, Shoto, if you didn't know already." _**

You snorted a laugh. _He's possibly the biggest dork I've ever met and I love it._

"So what does it say?" Mioria asked, noticing your goofy grin.

"UH, NOTHING!" You lie with a blush on your face and put the letter back with the flowers.

Deku scratched the back of his head with his finger, he obviously knew you were lying. "O-K then. Just so you know y/n...I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks Deku. You don't know how much that means to me!"

He smiled. "Anyways, Recovery Girl said we were allowed to leave once you woke up."

"Right. Let's go. I'm getting sick of these white walls!" You happily get out of bed and carefully put the vase filled with flowers from Todoroki in your backpack. "By the way, what time is it?" You ask Deku as you guys stepped out of the school's hospital room.

"4 pm"

"WHAT! We already missed a whole day of school?! I don't want to be left behind!"

"I've missed two days since my fight with Kacchan...honestly I think you'll be fine." Deku sweat dropped.

"Wait...speaking of Kacchan..." You point down the hall where you saw Bakugo walking.

"Sorry y/n, there's actually something important I need to speak to Kacchan about. I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Deku quickly ran after Bakugo. "Kacchan!"

You didn't want to be nosey but you ended up secretly following Deku and Bakugo. You hid behind a wall to listen in on their conversation. Your ears perked up twice. Once when you heard Deku confess he received his quirk from someone and the second time when Bakugo swore never to lose to Deku again. Surprisingly to you, All Might showed up to try and comfort Bakugo. Bakugo who had teared up rejected All Might's attempt and vowed to surpass All Might one day.

Shortly after, Deku and All Might left to have a separate conversation together which you found odd. You went to go catch up with Bakugo.

"Bakugo!"

You saw him wipe away tears before turning around to face you.

"What are you still doing here cat girl? I thought Recovery Girl would have sent you home already." He sniffed.

"I just...wanted to see if you were OK. I overheard your conversation with Midoria." You admitted.

He didn't look very pleased to hear that. "That damn nerd!" He paused. "And _you_ shouldn't be eavesdropping on a conversation that doesn't involve you!"

"Sorry." You look into his eyes and he rubs them. "Call it even for sending me to the nurse's office...?"

"It's not my fault you're so damn weak! It was easy to figure out that sensory overload is your weakness. You got knocked out by puffs of smoke and bright lights."

"Eh?! Well, you got me there." You coughed just thinking about it.

Bakugo sighed, "If you let me walk you home so I can make sure you won't pass out again...then we'll call it even."

"Sure." You nodded with a slight blush on your cheeks.

The walk home with Bakugo was unusually quiet but you didn't mind. There was just something comforting being around him like everything was going to be OK. He walked you up to the front door.

"This is where you're staying?!" He saw the mailbox that said "Aizawa".

You giggled now that the cat was out of the bag. "For now, yes. But who knows what the future holds?"

"Tch! I'll make the future the way I want it to be, kitten!" You heard him say as you start to open the front door to the house. He was starting to sound like his usual self which made you smile.

"I forgive you, you know." You start to say as you take a step through the doorway. "For everything you said and did that hurt me..." Bakugo looked away for a second. His chest ached at your words. "Even for still calling me 'kitten' even though I hate it." You turn around with a smile to face him one last time for the night and then quickly shut the door.

He smirked when the door closed, feeling a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. Truth is, it wasn't even. He still felt like he owed you more for forgiving him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"y/n?" You heard Aizawa call your name from the living room. You saw him sitting on the couch watching T.V. It was weird seeing him do something so...ordinary? Normal? "I heard you beat the shit out of Bakugo. Way to go, kid."

You clamped a hand over your mouth. "I don't think that's something you should be cheering me on about?" _Especially since he just walked me home! _You squealed internally. _Katsuki Bakugo _had allowed himself to be vulnerable around you.

"As your teacher, I can't condone the fighting. Even if it was away from school grounds. But as your guardian, I'm glad you held up your own. You're a strong kid...but stop causing trouble since you're striving to be a pro hero. You should also stay away from boys especially those of your age." He didn't even look away from the T.V. screen as he said this.

"Wow. You're really starting to sound like a dad!" You hug Aizawa. Surprisingly, he let you hug him without a fuss.

"I mean it."

"Sure, sure. No trouble, no boys." You quickly scooped up your backpack that had the vase of flowers and letter you got from Todoroki.

_But I think I'm already in trouble..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Aizawa decided to drive you to school since he was low key worried about you being at the school's hospital the day before. Plus, he also thought there would be a commotion of reporters at the school today because of what he had watched on the news last night. He did his best to keep you away from a ton of reporters at the entrance of the school who were trying to get the latest scoop on All Might as a teacher at U.A. Even though you didn't talk to them, it didn't stop them from plastering your face on major media outlets just for kicks.

You stepped into the classroom and everyone was whispering since they heard about your little fight with Bakugo. You pushed Bakugo's legs out of the way since he had his eyes closed and feet propped up on your chair.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROB-" He started but stopped once he saw it was you. "-hey."

"Hey."

He fixed his posture only to slink back down with his hands crossed because he saw how you sat up straight once you noticed Todoroki walking into the classroom.

"Hello y/n, you're here today. I missed you on the train this morning." Todoroki warmly greeted. "But it's good to see you're doing well."

You blushed. "Thanks Shoto. The flowers you left for me helped me feel a lot better! How'd you know f/c is my favorite color!"

Bakugo couldn't help but snort when he heard this. _Flowers? The fuck is this half and half bastard giving her flowers for?! _You and Todoroki turned to look at him.

"Did you have something to say, Bakugo?" You say in a tone that sounded neither friendly or unfriendly.

Bakugo only glared and looked away. Todoroki just kept an intense stare on him. He couldn't believe the nerve Bakugo had. The way he was acting and speaking to you right now, especially after sending you to the infirmary!

Just then Aizawa entered the room. The classroom fell in silence wondering what was going to be the assignment for today. "This may be sudden but I want you to choose a class president." Everyone in the class raised their hand excitedly, minus a very select few including Todoroki who didn't seem too interested. "Well, I don't care how or who as long as you do it in time. That's all." He pulled the zipper up on his sleeping bag and left the rest to you guys.

"Let's have a fighting tournament, whoever wins gets to be class president!" Bakugo exclaims with a scary grin.

"Let's draw lots. Longest stick wins!" Hagakure speaks up.

"But we all know that _I _already have the longest stick!" Kaminari snickers. The boys roar in laughter while the girls roll their eyes. Hagakure was too innocent to understand what was going on.

"A cooking contest. Whoever bakes the best cake should be class president!" Sato says.

"Whoever has the most money and social status..." Momo chimes in.

There were a few more outrageous or unfair suggestions thrown out before Midoria asks you, "What about you, y/n-chan? What do you think? How should we decide?"

"I think we should compile a list of everyone who wants to be class president and then we all cast one anonymous vote for who we think should be class president. Obviously, the person with the most votes will be elected."

"That's a great idea!" Midoria gives you a thumbs up.

"Yes. That's a great AND fair idea!" Iida agrees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone looked up at the board and saw Midoria had 3 votes and you had 2 votes. You were shocked that another person had voted for you.

"So Midoria for class president and l/n for vice president." Aizawa announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was lunch and you found yourself sitting with Todoroki again. You guys made this unspoken word to sit together on train rides to school and to sit together at lunch. Sometimes he would even get an extra rice ball in the shape of a cat head for you.

"So what do you think of Midoria as class president?" You ask Todoroki after taking a bite of your meal.

"Not sure if I'm being honest...because my vote was for you." He replied and took a slurp of his noodles. He would never admit he had voted for you because he saw the cute face you made when you thought of being president. It would probably just insult you if you found out he only voted for you because you were cute.

You came to learn that soba noodles, specifically cold was his favorite food. You were starting to notice lots of little things about him. Like when he's sleepy he does this cute thing where he rubs his forefinger and thumb together without realizing it. Or how he overshares a lot. Often times, it seems to be his default approach to explain himself and his intents. Or how he fiddles with his tie. Or how his reaction to a lot of things is just 'Oh.' Or...

"y/n? Are you OK?" Todoroki looked at you concerned. He broke your thoughts.

"Huh?! Just thinking about how happy I am that you voted for me!" You blurted.

He blushed and simply nodded.

That's when an alarm went off that meant there was a security breach at the school. The whole cafeteria turned into a huge stampede of people freaking out. The crowd that was forming was starting to separate you from Todoroki.

"Shoto!" You cry out and reach for him. Just when you were losing sight of him in the swarm of people, you felt his hand grab onto yours tightly. You gasp as he pulls you closely into his chest for a brief moment. You felt the heat rising to your cheeks. You couldn't even begin to explain the feeling of him being so close. You could smell his scent. You'd describe it like fresh cotton, something minty, and with a hint of something sweet like vanilla. You could only take in his scent for a bit before he pinned you between him and the wall to protect you from being trampled on.

Todoroki was actually loving the feeling of you against him. He tried to focus on only keeping you safe but his mind would drift. He was appreciating how much smaller you were compared to him so that it felt like he was really protecting you. If only he could have you in this position without the chaos going on right now. He shook his head a little ashamed that that was what was on his mind at the moment, especially when he looked down and saw your scared and confused face.

After a couple of minutes, Iida came out of nowhere and calmed the whole crowd down. Once he thought it was safe, Todoroki released you. You admit you were sad when his warmth left you.

"Are you OK, y/n?"

"I'm fine thanks to you! My hero! _My Prince_!" You bat your eyes at him teasingly. He chuckled.

_He...laughed! _

"Anything for you, _my_ _Princess_."


	7. Chapter 7: First Move

Chapter 7: First Move

**Back in class**

You were standing at the front of the class with a nervous Midoria. He ended up passing on the class president position to Iida due to his actions in the cafeteria earlier. You thought it was a very admirable thing to do and so you let Midoria have the vice president position.

Once that was over, Aizawa came up to the front of the class.

"It's been decided that today's Hero training will be taught by All Might, one more teacher, and me." Aizawa flashed a card up that said 'Rescue' and explained the rescue training would encompass anything from disasters to ship wrecks.

The class was filled with excited chatter. You decided you were definitely going to wear your costume during the training so you went to get ready before the bus trip to the training grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After changing, you gathered where the other students were already waiting for the bus. You had taken a bit longer because you decided to put your hair in your favorite up do.

You quickly spot Todoroki sitting on a bench and take a seat next to him.

"Train AND bus seat partners for life!" You exclaim and playfully nudge Todoroki with your elbow.

He raised his eyebrows a little because of your change in hairstyle but then he realized it was just you. He gave you a nod and that small smile that always seemed to melt your heart.

"Your hair...it looks nice like that." He commented as you felt his body relax next to you.

You blushed. "Thanks Shoto."

You wanted to return the compliment. "And your hair...always looks good...like the way it fluffs sometimes when the wind blows or something- it makes me want to run my fingers through it..." You quickly cover your mouth with your hands in extreme embarrassment when you see his shocked expression.

"I'm sorry if that sounded weird!" You apologized while you died a little inside because the wind just did the thing where it blew his hair out of place a little.

He shook his head and gave you another one of his infamous small smiles. "No, it's not weird. You just always speak so honestly...and it surprises me sometimes. But I like that about you."

You felt him place his hand over yours. You swear your heart was going to beat out of your chest.

"Here." Todoroki bent his head down ever so slightly and gently guided your hand through his white and crimson colored locks. It was so soft to the touch just like how you imagined it would feel. Todoroki closed his eyes since your caressing started to feel so relaxing.

You didn't know but Bakugo had witnessed this scene. His mouth was slightly agape. He couldn't explain what this unpleasant feeling was that ran down from his chest all the way to his stomach. Was it _jealousy_? He never felt this way before because he was always the best or #1 at everything. That was it. Todoroki just made the _first move_.

Bakugo balled his hand into a fist and stomped over to Iida. He pointed Iida in your direction.

All Bakugo knew was that he couldn't stand you being around Todoroki. _Die! Half and half bastard! _He thought.

You immediately pulled your hand away from Todoroki's head when Iida blew a whistle, telling everyone where they were supposed to sit on the bus. You looked at Todoroki with your face as red as a tomato. He had a slight blush on his cheeks too.

Before any of you could say anything, Iida actually pulled you up from your seat and blew the whistle directly at you. It hurt your sensitive hearing.

"Incorrect! You are actually supposed to stand here so that you adhere to the seating arrangement!" Iida declared and placed you next to Bakugo. Then he went to blow his whistle at other people. You nervously put your hand behind your head and purposefully avoided looking directly at Bakugo.

"Why are you acting so _weird_, cat girl? And what's with the stupid hair?" He pointed at your updo.

"H-huh? I'm not being weird! And it's not stupid!"

Even though you forgave Bakugo, you weren't sure where you two stood...relationship wise.

"I like it better down. It looks sexier on you."

Once again, he had that shit eating grin. Truthfully, he thought you looked good no matter what though.

"WHAT!" You shouted and punched him in the arm.

"y/n, no violence on the bus!" Iida pushed his way towards you, whistle still in hand. "Now, you two in!" He pushed you and Bakugo into the bus.

There were some students on the bus already. The seating on the bus was not what Iida was expecting at all so once you were on the bus, you ended up sitting next to Todoroki who was already seated.

He had his eyes closed. You couldn't tell if he was trying to sleep or was just completely uninterested in what was going on around him. You leaned your head on his shoulder anyways. He didn't seem to mind because either he knew it was just you or he was really sleeping because he didn't open his eyes to check at all.

Some of the others on the bus raised their eyebrows or giggled at this sight of affection but no one said anything. They just thought it was cute except for Bakugo who was sitting in front of you and next to Jiro. He just looked outside the window with his chin resting against his hand.

During the bus trip, you listened in on the conversations that were happening.

"The Hero world has a lot to do with popularity." Kirishima was saying. "But Todoroki and Bakugo's quirks are the most showy and strong."

"Bakugo is always pissed off, so he'll never become popular." Tsuyu says bluntly. You couldn't suppress a laugh but you quickly put your hand over your mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL...I WILL!" Bakugo shot up from his seat angrily.

"You see?" Tsuyu pointed at the angry Bakugo. You giggled.

"It's amazing that we've all just met, but we all know your personality is crap stewed in sewage." Kaminari added with an arrogant shrug. You laughed again.

"What's wrong with your vocabulary? Wanna die? And what are _you_ laughing at, furball?!"

Bakugo directed his anger towards Kaminari first and then you. He pulled on both of your ears and you just crossed your arms and glared at him with a pissed off face.

"Ah, and speaking of y/n...she's going to be a real popular Hero!" Kaminari stated and winked at you.

Todoroki didn't flinch at all when he was being talked about but he perked up at the sound of y/n in the conversation.

"Yeah, she's nice and funny...and cute!" Midoria added. He blushed once he realized that he might have sounded a bit too excited.

"And she looks amazing in that costume!" Kirishima gave you a cheesy smile and thumbs up.

You blushed furiously at all their words.

"We're almost there, that's enough." Aizawa's stern voice interrupted.

You heard Bakugo make a "Tch!" sound and mumble angrily as he sat back down in his seat. You could have also sworn you felt Todoroki scooch a little closer to you.

But neither Bakugo or Todoroki liked the way the other boys were talking about you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus finally arrived at a huge white dome shape building.

"We were waiting for you!"

"IT'S SPACE HERO NO. 13!" You squealed in delight.

You dashed up to Thirteen and gave him a handshake and then pulled him into a hug. "He's a gentleman Hero who excels at disaster relief!" You bragged. You thought he had such a cool costume. He was probably your second favorite Hero to be honest.

"Cut it out." Aizawa dragged you away by one of your ears.

"Owie!"

"Ok...let's go inside." Thirteen said awkwardly and ushered you guys in.

Once inside, the whole class was in awe. The inside was separated into various disaster areas that ranged from shipwrecks, mud slides, storms, fires, and more.

"It's called the Ultimate Simulation Joint!" Thirteen gave a cute little pose.

"No. 13, where's All Might? He's supposed to come here." Aizawa went up to Thirteen and they had a short private conversation on the side. "It can't be helped, let's begin." Aizawa said. That was the last part of their conversation.

You were a bit bummed, it seemed like All Might wasn't going to make it to the rescue training.

Thirteen began to explain to you guys about his Blackhole quirk and concluded with a speech about using your quirks to save people, not hurt people. Everyone applauded after Thirteen's speech. You teared up slightly and gave a sniffle.

"...what are you crying for?!" Bakugo yelled while standing next to you.

"It was a beautiful speech!"

Bakugo sighed heavily in annoyance and Todoroki who was on the other side of you handed you a tissue.

"So first we will..." Aizawa began but suddenly the lights flickered and you saw a dark purple fog forming by the water fountain.

_This doesn't look good... _You thought worriedly.

Aizawa noticed right after as well. You watched as a few forms emerged from the dark purple vortex. Aizawa commanded you guys to stay in a group and ordered Thirteen to protect you guys.

"Villains..." You whispered with wide eyes.

****A/N: I think things are starting to get spicy! Please feel free to leave any comments/criticism for this story! Thanks for reading!****


	8. Chapter 8: Do I want to be his girl?

Chapter 8: Do I want to be his girl?

**A/N: Yay new chapter!**

"Don't move!" Aizawa put on his yellow goggles. "So they're the ones that broke in the other day."

All of you guys tensed up when more and more villains kept showing up.

"They're stupid to break into a Hero school!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Did only them appear here, or the whole school? Either way, they must have someone who can send them in without being caught by the alarm. In a building far from school, right when a class is in session...they're fools but not dumb. There is a motive to this carefully planned attack." Todoroki spoke up, eyeing the incoming villains.

You pulled on his iced sleeve. "If it comes to it, will you use your fire?" You whispered. Todoroki looked a little shook up at your question.

"-because I have a very bad feeling about this." You finished saying with a frown.

He looked down at you seriously. "I will, if it means protecting you."

You looked back up at him with big eyes. "Shoto..."

Just then, Aizawa jumped down towards the villains and left Thirteen to take care of you guys. You were extremely worried for him. After all, you were just starting to see him as a father figure or uncle at least.

"Aizawa-sensei is amazing but he can't take them all on his own..." You gritted your teeth and drew out your claws.

You wanted nothing more than to jump in and help him. You almost did but Todoroki put his arm in front of you, blocking you from doing so.

"Look, he's fine for now. We need to get somewhere safe." Todoroki grabbed your hand and motioned to Aizawa who was outnumbered but was still kicking some serious ass. You couldn't argue since he pulled you along so that you guys were running behind the others.

Once you guys were near the exit, the purple and black cloudy villain with glowing yellow eyes approached you guys. "I won't let you. Nice to meet you all, we are the Villain League. We're here to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath."

"Good luck cuz that's not happening!" You snarled.

"Oh, how convenient. y/n is here too." He said with a lively tone.

"What?! How do you know my name?!"

"Can't tell you that, but we have orders to capture you if possible."

Thirteen immediately pointed his finger out, ready to use his Black Hole quirk because of the villain's threat.

Before he could activate it though, you heard Bakugo yell. "There's no way in hell you're taking her!"

You could only watch worriedly as he jumped up and attacked the fog villain head on. It looked like he landed his attack but once the smoke cleared from his attack, you heard the villain's voice.

"The reason I came here is to scatter you and beat you to death."

Thick purple and black fog engulfed all of you. You screamed as you felt yourself falling but then you used your ability to land safely on all fours.

You looked around and noticed you were in the landslide zone, inside USJ still. You climbed over some building wreckage until you heard a familiar voice.

"Scatter and kill us, huh?"

"Todoroki?" You call out.

You stop once you see that Todoroki coated part of the landslide zone in ice and had multiple villains frozen in place.

"I feel bad saying this, but you all look like you don't know how to use your quirk." You hear Todoroki say after he exhaled a frosty breath.

"Shoto!" You call out his name again.

This time he hears you and leaves the frozen villains to run up over the hill. He gets to you before you could get to him.

"y/n! I was so worried the villains got you." He pulled you into a tight embrace, a huge wave of relief rushed over him.

At first you were surprised at his actions but then you slowly eased into his hug. You noticed his body temperature was cold since he had used his ice quirk but you didn't mind one bit.

"I was going to make them pay if they hurt you."

"I'm fine. It looks like you took care of the villains here." You say looking up at him since he still held you close. He blushed realizing he forgot all about the villains once he saw you. He also realized he was hugging you for too long and finally let go.

"Right. Stay here for a second." He commanded. You watched as he coolly walked down the hill again towards the frozen villains.

"This guy...the moment he came-"

"Is he really a kid?"

"It hurts..."

The villains complained as they knew they were beaten single handedly by Todoroki.

"Todoroki!" You shout as two villains came out of nowhere and launched attacks at him. He didn't really need the warning as he quickly froze both of them with ease.

"If you stay here like this, your body tissue will die slowly. But I want to be a Hero, so I'd like to avoid doing such a thing." Todoroki raised his hand over one of the thug villain's face.

"On what basis do you think you can kill All Might? And what do your plans have to do with _her_? Tell me your plan." Todoroki demanded. You shivered since you've never heard Todoroki sound so cruel.

Before the villain could speak, you heard a loud boom that could only mean Bakugo was close by.

"Shoto, you got this! I'm going to go help the others!"

"Wait, y/n! It's not safe!" Todoroki called out to you but you were already running towards the Destruction zone where the explosions were coming from.

You were in front of the building where another explosion went off and from inside you could hear Bakugo yell.

"DIE!"

You ran into the building and before you entered one of the rooms you heard Bakugo's voice again.

"Is that it? How weak..."

"OK, let's go save everyone else." You heard Kirishima reply.

You walked into the room and Bakugo had his hand up, ready to shoot a blast at you.

"Relax, blasty. It's just me!"

Bakugo lowered his hand. "y/n? What are you doing here?" Bakugo asked out of breath.

You walked straight up to him and slapped him in the face. Bakugo held his stinging cheek in shock.

"Don't _ever_ do something stupid like that again, you bastard!" You shouted, you couldn't hold back a few tears. "When you attacked that purple cloudy villain, I was so scared! You could have gotten seriously hurt-"

Bakugo didn't give you time to say anything else as you felt him wrap his arms securely around you. You squeezed him back tightly and rested your head on his chest. You proceeded to wipe away your tears.

Kirishima cleared his throat loudly behind you guys which made both of you jump and quickly let go of each other.

"I'm glad you're safe!" You went over and gave Kirishima a quick hug.

"Same here!" He chuckled. He was nervous if he was going to get slapped too.

"We should go help the others." You tell both of them.

"You both can. I'm gonna kill that warp gate." Bakugo said in a dangerous tone.

"_What?_ I just told you not to do something stupid!" You glare at Bakugo.

"Shut up-I'm doing this for _you!_ To keep you safe!" Bakugo yells. You just stand there surprised at his words, a blush forming on your face. "That gate's their way in and out. I'm gonna close their gateway so they can't escape. I have an idea too."

Your nose and ears suddenly twitched. You sensed and smelled a villain sneaking up behind Bakugo.

Before you could warn him, Bakugo blasted the villain and then held the chameleon villain's head in his large hand.

"Anyway, if they sent us all to these underlings, they should be fine." Bakugo nonchalantly continued his train of thought.

You couldn't help but stare at the ash blonde who was not afraid to take control of any situation. A bead of sweat was running down his face and his hair was a little more wild than usual.

_Why does he have to be so damn hot?! _You blushed furiously and Bakugo gave you a weird look.

"What, cat girl?"

"N-nothing! I'm just impressed!" You managed to answer.

"More like, I didn't know you were you the level-headed type? I thought you were like..." Kirishima began.

"-die! Die! Die!" You finished his sentence, imitating Bakugo perfectly. Kirishima laughed and you began laughing too.

"I'M ALWAYS CALM, YOU SPIKY BASTARD!" Bakugo raged at Kirishima."And stop acting like an idiot, you furball!" Bakugo pulled on both your ears like he always did when you annoyed him.

"Yeah, like that." Kirishima replied at Bakugo's response. You and Kirishima both laughed again at Bakugo's expense.

"I'm out of here!" Bakugo huffed walking away.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'm going with you!" You walked after him.

"No, you're not. Shitty hair, take y/n back to safety with the others."

Kirishima looked unsure at first but then he saw the conviction in Bakugo's eyes. "I'll trust everyone. You're a true man, Bakugo! Doing all this to keep your girl safe!"

"She's not my girl!" Bakugo yelled back as he walked out. _Not yet..._ He thought.

You just stayed quiet. Why were you a little upset to hear those words?

_Do I want to be his girl...?_


	9. Chapter 9: USJ Incident

Chapter 9: USJ Incident

****A/N: After this chapter, the story won't follow the anime/manga plot as closely.****

Once you were sure Bakugo was gone, you turned to Kirishima.

"I'll go with you so we can meet up with the others but first I _have_ to make sure Aizawa-sensei is OK." You pleaded. "You know it's the right thing to do!"

Kirishima sighed. "Fine, but we meet up with the others right after. He won't admit it...but Bakugo'll kill me if I let anything happen to you!"

"Let's go!" You urgently pull him in the last direction you saw Aizawa.

When you two finally found Aizawa you gasped in horror at the sight.

You saw a scrawny man with light yellow skin and blueish gray hair who had floating hands surrounding him, even one covering his face and a huge hybrid bird looking monster. The monster had an almost lifeless and bleeding Aizawa crushed underneath him.

Kirishima quickly put a hand over your mouth and pulled you down low to hide behind a mound. You started sobbing quietly and Kirishima urged you to stay quiet. All you could do was listen in on their conversation as you stayed hidden.

"Tomura Shigaraki..." You recognized the voice as the purple fog guy. "One of them got away."

There was silence except for a scratching noise. "Kurogiri, if you weren't the Warp Gate I would have crushed you!" You assumed Shigaraki was the man with hands and Kurogiri was the fog guy. "Winning against a dozen pro heroes is impossible even for us."

"It's game over." Kurogiri stated.

"It's game over this time. Let's go home."

_Game over?_ _Surely it can't be as easy as that... _You thought.

"Wait, what about the fire cat...?" Shigaraki asked.

Your ears perked up. They couldn't have been talking about you, could they?

"In the midst of everything, I had scattered her as well. Hopefully one of our minions had captured her."

"Actually...I think she's right _here_."

You scream bloody murder once you felt a hand on top of your head.

"You really are cool, aren't you-?" Shigaraki had turned around to see that Aizawa had activated his quirk even though he was in bad shape. His eyes were so red. "Eraser Head."

"Run!" Aizawa managed to groan out before the bird monster smashed his face into the ground.

You take the split second to get out of Shigaraki's grasp.

"Leave her alone!" You hear Midoria yell. You watch him jump over you with power you had never seen from him before as he swung a punch that almost matched All Might's strength. It was revealed that the bird monster took the punch instead of Shigaraki.

"Nice moves...Well, I don't care about you. Nomu, take care of him." Shigaraki ordered.

Nomu was preparing to attack Midoria. You quickly formed fireballs in both your hands.

Before anything could happen though, a loud commotion and smoke came from the entrance of the building.

You cried in relief. "All Might!"

"Everything is OK, because I am here." All Might announced.

It wasn't long after that that he engaged in a fight with Nomu.

After a while, you watched as Kurogiri and Nomu had worked together to disable All Might. It looked like he was in serious trouble. You couldn't believe your eyes.

Midoria ended up jumping in to try and save him but got pushed aside by an explosion that came from Bakugo.

"Get out of my way, Deku!" Bakugo was able to grab a physical part of Kurogiri and slammed him into the ground.

A second later, a layer of ice quickly covered Nomu's body. Though it hasn't been that long since you last saw them, you were relieved that the two boys were finally here.

"Freezing...young Todoroki, is it you?" All Might questioned.

"They only told me that you two would be the ones to kill All Might." Todoroki came into view.

An injured All Might took this opportunity to pry himself out of Nomu's clutches.

_All Might... _You frowned.

"Stop trying to act cool, you foggy extra!" Your hear Bakugo scoff as he kept Kurogiri restrained.

"The Symbol of Peace can't be killed by you fools." Todoroki spoke.

_Always so cool, calm, and collected. _You thought.

You wanted to stick around just in case something else major happened but from the corner of you eye, you saw Tsuyu and Mineta struggling to carry a barely conscious Aizawa to safety. You wordlessly ran towards them.

"y/n, don't! They're still after you!" You heard concern in Todoroki's voice.

"I know! But I can't just stand around and not do anything!"

You caught up to them and helped carry Aizawa. You looked back to where your friends and the dangerous villains were.

"Todoroki, Bakugo..." You mumbled. _Please be safe...all of you._

You had managed to bring Aizawa up the long staircase and out the building. After, you also helped carry a badly injured Thirteen. Just as you were about to take him outside too, you all saw Nomu get hurled through the roof and was out of sight.

"Did a villain just fly by?" Sero asked. He was just as confused as everyone else but you smiled knowing this was a sign of All Might's victory.

Suddenly, you heard gunshots coming from the entrance and soon you saw many of the U.A. teachers and pro Heroes standing before you.

"You're late!" You yell out more from relief than anger.

"Sorry, but I gathered all who could come." Principal Nezu apologized.

Iida appeared from behind him. "I, Tenya Iida, class 1-A's President, have returned!"

You watched as the U.A. teachers immediately began fighting off the remaining minion villains and went to search for the rest of the students in your class.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri fled by warping away after Shigaraki was shot a few times by Snipe. Thirteen was actually so close to sucking them into his Black Hole.

The battle was over for now but in the back of your mind, you wondered why the League of Villains wanted you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**About an hour later**

All of class 1-A was outside of the USJ building being accounted for by the police. Everyone was OK except for Midoria who had broken his legs and was sent to the infirmary.

Once again, you were standing in between Bakugo and Todoroki. Todoroki was acting distant and seemed to be avoiding you. You assumed it was because you were stubborn and ran off on him twice.

"Is Aizawa-sensei OK?" You asked the detective in charge.

He held up his phone and you guys listened to the voice on the other end. "Both arms and his face are fractured, but luckily there's no brain damage. But his orbital floor bones are crushed, which may leave some after effects in his eye."

You started to tear up.

"How about No. 13?" Mina piped up.

"He's been treated. The wound on his back and upper arm are bad, but he will survive. All Might and Midoria will survive too. Now, you are all excused to return to class...except for you, y/n l/n." Detective Tsukauchi gestured for you to come talk to him.

You watched as your classmates walked away to return to school except for Bakugo who had stepped away for a bit.

Detective Tsukauchi sighed. "I heard you've been staying with Aizawa...but since he's recovering you'll have to stay somewhere else for the meantime. Is there someone, maybe a classmate you can stay with?"

"I'm...not sure." You replied.

You were closest to Todoroki and Bakugo in your class but Todoroki didn't even want to speak to you right now and there's no way in hell Bakugo would want you staying at his house.

"That's OK...why don't you head back to class and think about it? If there's no one, we'll try to arrange something with another one of your teachers."

You nodded. You had so many thoughts going on but thinking about everyone's condition made you tear up again. You began heading back to class until you heard someone call you.

"Hold on, cat girl!"

You wiped away your tears and stopped to let Bakugo catch up to you.

"Why are you crying, are you hurt?!" He grabbed one of your arms trying to examine it.

"No, I'm fine. I just feel useless that I couldn't do more...For you, Todoroki, All Might, and the rest of our friends! And Aizawa-sensei...now I can't even stay at his house because he's..." You pull your arm away from Bakugo. You wipe away any tears before they could fall.

"Stay with me. At my house." Bakugo avoided your stare as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

****A/N: Thanks for reading if you made it this far! (:****


	10. Chapter 10: Who do I choose?

Chapter 10: Who do I choose?

"What?"

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF! WHAT'S THE USE OF YOUR QUIRK IF YOU CAN'T USE IT TO HEAR PROPERLY!" Bakugo yelled.

"I HEARD YOU! I just...can't believe what you said!"

"Well, where else are you gonna stay?! Damn cat girl never thinking about herself..." Bakugo muttered the last sentence.

"What about your parents...? I don't think you can just make that decision on your own."

"I just called the old hag. They already know. Besides, my parents are in the fashion industry and I know how you're into that kind of stuff." Bakugo's eyes landed on you. He was actually nervous for your response but you would have never been able to tell.

You only take a second to think about it and decide to take him up on his offer.

"Thank you, Bakugo. I'd like that a lot." You smile at him and he blushes. "...it's just so unlike you to be so sweet and thoughtful." You teased.

He looked more amused than mad when he yelled. "Don't make me change my mind, kitten!" He proceeded to lightly tug on your ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School just ended and you were waiting for Bakugo by the front gate. You had informed Detective Tsukauchi and Principcal Nezu that you were going to stay at the Bakugo household. They seemed a little surprised to say the least but didn't question it one bit. They only told you to pick up some of your stuff from Aizawa's before heading to Bakugo's.

After you had accepted Bakugo's offer to stay at his house, he seemed a little embarrassed as he shoved a piece of paper at you that had his phone # and home address.

You snickered internally, debating whether your contact name for him should be 'Blasty' or "Hedgehog." You went with the latter. He texted you to meet him after school so he could go with you to Aizawa's and then his house.

As you stood there waiting for Bakugo, you couldn't help but think about what Todoroki would say if he knew you were staying at Bakugo's house.

_Would he even care?_

Just then, you saw Todoroki walking towards your direction. It looked like he was still avoiding you though because you had to call him just to get his attention.

"Sho-...Todoroki!"

He slightly winced, hearing you use his last name instead of his first name. Then he gave you the royal Ice Prince stare. You were reminded of the cold and distant Todoroki you saw on the first day of class.

Since then, you had already gotten used to seeing the sweet, kind, and charming sides that he showed when you were around him.

_This boy really has the power to break my heart if he wants to. _

"How...are you?" You asked rather awkwardly.

He gave you a weird look suggesting it was a stupid question. "I'm fine as always, y/n. I have to go." He snapped.

You looked down a little disappointed. "Oh, OK. I'm just glad you're not hurt. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt too..."

Todoroki adjusted his backpack, unsure of how to respond.

Before he could, Bakugo called out from behind him.

"Oi, furball! You ready to go?"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow at him. _Go? Where are they going...together? _Todoroki thought.

"Bakugo offered to let me stay at his house...while Aizawa is recovering." You say quietly.

"You're staying at _his_ house? I don't think that's a smart idea. If you needed a place to stay...you should have asked me. We have plenty of space in my hou-" Todoroki began to say.

He was trying to wrap his head around the situation. You living with Aizawa and now staying with Bakugo was shocking news to him. He honestly did not expect the explosive loud mouthed blonde to be so bold. He also couldn't understand why you would choose to accept Bakugo's offer when you had him.

_I__'d be a way better host...and boyfriend. _Todoroki thought but immediately tried to shoo his weird thoughts and jealous feelings away.

"She's staying with _me, _Icyhot." Bakugo interrupted. You felt the possessiveness and tension in his words.

"But she'd rather stay with me, right y/n?" Todoroki retorted coolly.

You were in the middle of the two boys who were shooting death glares directly at each other. You saw a light coat of ice start forming from Todoroki's hand and sparks coming from Bakugo's hand.

_Are they about to fight over me?! _You push both boys further away from each other to keep them from fighting. It snapped them out of their fighting stances.

"Don't you go killing each other! We just got through a dangerous situation today...can't we just appreciate that we're all OK?" You stressed.

Bakugo made a "TCH!" and began walking ahead, expecting you to follow. "...half and half started it." He grumbled.

Todoroki was silent but still maintained an icy stare as the ash blonde walked away. He broke the stare when he heard you address him.

"Shoto...honestly, you were the first person that came to mind when they asked who I could stay with...but after earlier you seemed upset at me and I don't blame you. Even now when I haven't even properly apologized to you...it just didn't seem right. I didn't want to burden you."

Todoroki sighed softly. "You were never a burden, y/n. Just like what you said, I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt...or if they took you away. Those low life villains claimed they didn't know why they were told to capture you...And yet you still impulsively chose to take off on your own. You should think about your own well-being for once..."

"I'm sorry." You apologize and bow your head towards Todoroki. "I was reckless and stupid...I should have just stayed with you."

"Make it up to me by staying with me now." Todoroki said in a soft but demanding tone.

_What do I do? Who do I choose?_


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

Chapter 11: Explanations

As you stood there in front of Todoroki, you did not know who's house you should or _wanted _to stay at. One thing for sure was that Bakugo's form was quickly disappearing into the distance.

You couldn't choose based on feelings alone so instead you did what seemed like the best option at this point.

You quickly wrap your arms around Todoroki and give him a tight squeeze. Even he wasn't expecting it because it took a second for him to hug you back.

"Sorry, Shoto. Everything's been arranged so that I stay with Bakugo for now...but I _promise_ to make it up to you!"

_Why did saying something like that to Todoroki hurt so much?_

You felt Todoroki immediately release you. "I still don't think it's a smart idea but if that's what you want y/n...I respect you too much to force you to change your decision." He reached out and moved a strand of your h/c hair that had fallen out of place. He had on a smile which conflicted with the way he felt.

"I don't deserve you." You mumbled as you turned your head away and ran off to try and catch up with Bakugo.

Todoroki watched sadly as you left his sight. He wondered why he was always the one to be abandoned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take to long for you to catch up with Bakugo. He seemed to have been walking at a very slow pace.

He sighed internally in relief. He thought you had decided to stay with the half and half bastard.

"We're about half way to Aizawa-sensei's house." You pull up right next to Bakugo.

"Good. It's starting to get fucking dark." Bakugo replied.

The rest of the walk was a little uncomfortable because you were still trying to sort your feelings out in your head.

_Did I make the right choice? _You turn your head to look at the boy next to you. Your stomach was doing flips.

He felt your gaze on him. "WHAT, FURBALL?!"

You blushed and turned away. You didn't answer him and just kept walking towards Aizawa's house. This just earned a loud annoyed groan from Bakugo.

Soon enough, you reached Aizawa's place.

"Did you want to come in while I pack stuff...?"

Bakugo merely squeezed past you and went inside. "Yeah. Since you'll probably need help packing, cat girl!"

You led him up the stairs and into your room. You began packing the essentials and you noticed that Bakugo was oddly quiet at first as he surveyed your room.

"So what's your deal...that you have to live with our teacher?" Bakugo had opened a drawer and threw a few pairs of socks at you for you to bring.

You caught them with ease and began packing something else. "Long story short...my father left my mother and I while I was little...and my mom left me right before I started at U.A."

Bakugo was quiet for a second before he piped up again. "They're divorced then?"

"Not exactly. My mom left to go look for my dad. But I think it's stupid...trying to look for someone who obviously doesn't want to be found..." You trailed off as you watched in horror as Bakugo was about to open your lingerie drawer.

You tried to yell at him not to open it, but it was already too late. He held up your matching f/c colored underwear and bra with that shit eating grin on his face.

"You're definitely taking these!" He threw the matching pair at you.

"YOU PERVERT! I can handle packing the rest of my stuff on my own!" You blushed furiously and threw yourself over the drawer to block him from going through any more of your 'personal' belongings.

"Suit yourself then, kitten!" Bakugo plopped himself on your bed, looking through his phone.

You shake your head in annoyance and went to the bathroom to pack your toiletries.

"Why'd he leave?" You suddenly hear Bakugo ask from your room.

You were taken a back. You stuck your head back out to look at him. He had stopped going through his phone and was giving you a serious look.

"My dad...? I don't like talking about it...kind of brings up painful memories..." You tell him.

He went silent for a bit so you shrugged it off and continued packing again.

A few seconds later, you heard his voice again. "It's not like I care or anything...but you could tell me, ya know?"

It was your turn to be silent. You heard Bakugo hop off your bed and stomp over to you. He looked straight into your e/c eyes. You could tell he wasn't going to let it go so you finished packing the last of your belongings and gestured him back to sit on the bed. You sat down next to him.

You explained everything you could remember. The night your parents were fighting...how your dad was a pro Hero but lost it and cut your tail off, how he mistreated your mom, and how he had gone 'missing' because of all that happened.

While you were explaining everything to Bakugo, he had a stoic face but you could tell he was listening intently to every word you said.

After you finished your story, you looked into his crimson eyes but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. No matter what his reaction would be, you felt a lot lighter now that you were able to talk about it.

"...does it hurt?" He finally spoke up, pointing toward your backside where your tail should be. It was weird hearing him sound so concerned and...almost gentle.

You shook your head. "No."

"Can I see it?" Bakugo stood up from the bed.

"No, it's not a pretty sight...you might be grossed out." Your ears flattened against your head.

"The fuck I will?! I want to see!" This was something the explosive boy was dead set on.

"OK...just turn around for a second."

"Fine." Bakugo muttered and turned his back towards you.

You lightly blushed while you pulled down your skirt a little. "OK, you can look."

Bakugo turned around, his eyes falling and staying on your stub. You started feeling uncomfortable so you pulled your skirt back up and faced him.

"No one deserves that...especially not you! And especially not from your own shitty father!" Bakugo began as he clenched his fist. "FUCK! Heroes are supposed to be there to keep you safe from villains...not from things like that!" He punched the wall which left a crack or two. "And you go on all happy with that stupid smile of yours all the damned time..." Bakugo finished, looking away from you.

You smile softly. "That's why...I want to be a hero. So I can protect others."

****A/N: Warning: The next chapter(s) will be dedicated to our favorite explosive boy. Our precious icy boy will get his time in the future. :p****


	12. Chapter 12: Porcupine

Chapter 12: Porcupine

Bakugo gave you a firm nod, now he understood you a lot more.

"And...I'm gonna be the #1 hero!" You proudly declare.

Bakugo smirked. "You're going to have to settle for #2, furball! Because I'M going to be #1!"

"Oh yeah? If I recall correctly, I was kicking your ass during our fight until you cheated!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!"

"Fine, let's settle this! NO quirks!"

Before Bakugo could utter a sentence, you pounced and wrestled him to the ground.

It was all fun and games until you were on top of him and managed to land one good punch to his face. He glared daggers at you and kicked you in the stomach. You recoiled slightly and he took the opportunity to grab you by your wrists and flip you so that he was hovering over you. He held your wrists above your head.

He was looking down at you with that shit eating grin. You struggled until he lowered his face closer to yours. You could feel his breath and your face instantly flushed red. Bakugo immediately noticed.

"You having weird thoughts again, cat girl?"

Because he was thinking that you had such soft looking lips. He wondered what it would feel like against his...

You watched as his bright red eyes move from your e/c eyes to your lips.

"N-no!" You stuttered and tried to avoid staring at his lips as well but he caught you.

"What, have you never been kissed before?" Bakugo teased.

"I-I" You stammered. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was about to kiss you. You closed your eyes too.

For some reason, you decided you weren't going to fight it.

"OUCH!" You yelped, opening your eyes and holding your stinging cheeks that Bakugo had just pinched.

He got off you. "That's for losing and falling for a stupid trick like that, _kitten_."

"You're such a jerk! That kind of tactic is cheating as well!" You got up, your face still flushed.

At that moment, Bakugo's phone beeped. He took out his phone and read the text.

"Oi, grab your stuff. We're headed to my place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you guys got to Bakugo's house, he basically kicked the door open. "WE'RE HERE!"

A woman who looked exactly like Bakugo appeared before the two of you.

"I KNOW! I HEARD YOU KICK THE DOOR IN, PORCUPINE HAIR!" She pushed her hand against Bakugo's head, flattening down his hair. He looked so pissed off but you laughed at the nickname.

"Porcupine, that's a good one! I like to call him Hedgehog! And Katsuki didn't tell me he had a sister!"

The woman immediately turned to you and smiled warmly. "You must be y/n! I'm Mitsuki. I heard you had a good sense of humor! This little runt won't shut up about you!"

"SHUT IT, OLD HAG!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She slapped him upside the head. They glared angrily at each other.

_So that's where Bakugo gets it from... _You sweat dropped.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL-" Bakugo started but then a man appeared who you assumed was Bakugo's dad. You didn't think he resembled Bakugo too much but he had a similar scent as Katsuki.

"Please. Keep it down you two. We have a guest!" The man stuck his hand out at you. You shook it. "I'm Masaru."

You smiled and politely introduced yourself. He seemed like the peacekeeper in the family.

"Come on, y/n. Let's go eat. Dinner is ready!" Mitsuki pulled you towards the kitchen. "AND YOU PORCUPINE, BRING HER STUFF UP TO YOUR ROOM." Mitsuki threw your luggage at Bakugo and you giggled.

Bakugo scowled but trudged upstairs to his room with your bags in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All four of you were seated at the dinner table eating some spicy food that Mitsuki had made. Bakugo sat across from you, Mitsuki sat next to him, and Masaru was next to you.

"So y/n, I heard you were interested in fashion? Masaru and I work in the fashion industry. That's where we met." Mitsuki smiled at you.

"I sure am! And wow, that sounds like quite the love story!" You replied.

"Actually, she just hit on me aggressively and it worked." Masaru piped up. Mitsuki nodded proudly.

"Does the porcupine flirt with you aggressively...?" Mitsuki questioned in a low voice so that Bakugo wouldn't hear.

You blushed. "I don't know about that...we're just friends."

Mitsuki smacked Bakugo right before he was about to take a bite of his food, causing him to drop his spoon.

"WHAT!"

"See? That's why she's not your girlfriend."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, OLD HAG!" Bakugo scowled and crossed his arms in response.

"Anyways, if you'd like...we have a sewing machine and some fabric and other accessories. You're welcome to use whatever we have while you're here." Masaru offered.

Your eyes lit up. "I'd like that!"

"GO TIDY UP THE OFFICE ROOM AND STUFF SINCE YOU'RE DONE EATING! Y/N IS GOING TO USE IT!" Mitsuki yelled at Bakugo and took away his almost empty plate.

You heard him mutter 'old hag' and 'cat girl' before he angrily stomped back upstairs. Masaru had taken all the plates and was washing everything so it was just you and mama Bakugo at the table.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about Katsuki." Mitsuki sounded a lot more serious than before. You looked at her nervously, your ears flattening.

"You're such a nice bright girl, y/n. I...just wanted to ask you to take care of my son. I know he has a nasty attitude sometimes, but deep down he's got a good heart."

Your nerves instantly went away. "I will. And yeah, he does. He's got the heart of a hero!" You smiled and stick your hand out in a fist.

Even though Mitsuki seemed tough on her son, she truly cared about him deeply.

Mitsuki gratefully smiled back. "By the way, we got a call from the school earlier that your class would get a few days off this week because of the USJ Incident. So tomorrow if you want, you can visit Aizawa at the hospital. I'll have the porcupine go with you."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It's been a little bit of a tease. But more Bakugo moments to come! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13: Bet

Chapter 13: Bet

Not long after, Bakugo came back and stopped midway on the stairs.

"HURRY UP, FURBALL!"

"BE NICE TO HER!" Mitsuki yelled back as you ran up towards the stairs.

You followed after Bakugo and he led you to the office room. You squealed excitedly when you looked around the room. There was a drafting table, sewing machine, fabric rolls, and other clothing accessories.

"This is so cool!"

"I guess." Bakugo replied casually. It actually made him smile to see you so excited, but when you turned to him he had his usual scowl.

You sat down at the drafting table. You grabbed a pencil, pens, and a few pieces of paper and furiously began sketching. It was a little scary honestly. Bakugo raised his eyebrow and tried to look over your shoulder at what you were doing.

"No looking!" You blocked him from what you were working on.

You heard him "Tch!" behind you as he stepped back.

After a few minutes, you held up the paper you were working on.

"This is roughly what your hero costume looks like now, right?"

Bakugo leaned in closer to look. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief that you had drawn that so fast. You had sketched Bakugo in his Hero costume and it was super accurate.

"Didn't know you paid that much attention to me." He teased.

"Mmm yeah...your costume is one of my favorites from our class! It looks intimidating and cool!" You say innocently.

Bakugo blushed slightly and turned away.

"But I think in the winter you'll want something more like this. Ideally, it would generate heat and protect you from the cold...but still allow you to access your sweat glands!" You explain excitedly and held up a second piece of paper. "And I think it still looks intimidating and cool!"

Bakugo squinted at the sketch. He read all your little side notes and scribblings about the modifications you would make that were written all over the page.

"What do you think?" You ask a little nervously.

"I...like it, nerd." Bakugo mumbled.

"You what?" You teased.

"I LIKE IT, OK?!"

You laughed. "I'm glad! I was nervous you weren't going to like it! You're not the type to take suggestions."

"WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE?!" He easily snatched the paper from you. Despite him acting annoyed, he folded it carefully and put it in his pocket for future reference.

"Well anyways, I think I'm ready to call it a night." You stretched and yawned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You went and got ready for bed in the bathroom and changed into your favorite pair of pajamas. It was f/c with a cute cat pattern on it.

After, you knocked and walked into Bakugo's room. He was laying in bed with a black tank top and baggy sweatpants and looking through his phone. You blushed thinking he looked super cute in his comfy clothing.

"Wait, we're both staying in your room...?!" You asked hovering over him.

"Yeah."

"Together in your bed?!"

"NO! IDIOT CAT GIRL!" He immediately hopped off his bed. "I'm sleeping on the floo-" He stopped once he saw you in your pajamas. "_That's_ what you wear to bed? That's not sexy at all!" He snickered.

"It's a good thing you don't want this piece of ass then!" You exclaim playfully and stick your butt out at him and goofily shake it a little. You wish you had your long tail back in moments like these.

"Knock it off! You're so fucking weird, cat girl." Bakugo tried to sound intimidating but you could hear him trying to hide a smile.

Secretly, he actually _really_ liked your ass. It was probably one of his favorite features of yours.

You turn back at him with a huge smile. "OK, so I call the bed!"

"You were already getting the bed." Bakugo said in fake annoyance and then placed some extra blankets and pillows on the floor and laid down. Once he did, you couldn't see him and he couldn't see you anymore.

You plopped down lazily on his bed and looked at your phone. You sat up when you saw you had an unread text from an unknown number.

Before you left for Aizawa's house, you actually slipped a piece of paper with your number on it in Todoroki's hand when you hugged him. You secretly hoped it was him because that meant he wasn't too upset with you.

Unknown

**_y/n, are you there? It's Shoto. _**_6:43pm_

You quickly added his name as 'Ice Prince' in your contacts. You looked at the time before texting him back, it was almost 10pm.

y/n

**_Hey, I'm here. (: About 2 go 2 bed. _**_9:58pm_

Ice Prince

**_That's good. Just wanted to see if you were OK since we'll be off school for a few days... _**_10:02pm_

y/n

**_I'm Ok. Thx for checking up on me, shoto. _**_10:04pm_

Ice Prince

**_Good night, Princess. _**_10:05pm_

y/n

**_Good night ice prince! _**_10:06pm_

Bakugo noticed you had been quiet for awhile. "You asleep, furball?"

"No! Are you? I was just texting Shoto..." You hastily put your phone aside.

You heard him sit up. You could only see his spiky hair from the bed.

"The hell does Icyhot want?!"

"Todoroki." You correct him. "He was just saying goodnight."

Bakugo slid back down to the floor. "So, what are you two anyways?"

This time you sat up, surprised at his question. You knew what he meant but you weren't quite sure how to answer it.

"We're...just friends."

You heard him make a 'Hmph' type of noise as a response.

After that, there was some silence between you two and you fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next morning**

You and Bakugo had arrived at the hospital to visit Aizawa. It turned into a quick trip because apparently he wasn't allowed visitors yet, unless they were family members. You were allowed to visit him tomorrow instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess we have the rest of the day off...what are we gonna do?" You ask as you sit down next to Bakugo on the couch.

You guys were back at his house. It was just the two of you since his parents went to work. You didn't really think about what you were going to do these next few days off school, especially with you staying over at Bakugo's house.

"What do you mean _we_? I ain't your baby sitter!" Bakugo barked, he tilted his head up towards the ceiling.

"But I'm bored."

"Not my fucking problem."

"Fine..." You pouted and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you weren't my baby sitter!" You sassed as you closed the door on him.

Immediately the door bursts open again and you see an annoyed looking Bakugo. You giggle and link your arm around his.

"What do you think you're doing, cat girl?!" Even though he sounded mad, he didn't pull away from you.

"Oh, shut up. We're going out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short walk, you two found yourselves at the arcade.

"Ready to get your ass whooped?" You tease before inserting coins into one of the racing games.

"Hate to break it to you furball, but I've got the high score on all the games here." Bakugo smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You weren't going to lie, you were starting to get pissed off that he had won every game so far. He would always rub his wins in your face too.

_There's one game you don't have the high score on._

"Dance Dance Revolution!" You shout as you step onto the dance floor pad.

Your eyes scan the high scores and you don't see Bakugo's 'BK' initials. Instead, the high score belonged to 'KEM'. The next highest score was actually yours, so it showed your initials.

"HA! This is the game you won't be able to beat me at, Hedgehog!" You exclaim confidently.

He glared at you. "Why don't we make a bet then, kitten?" He pulled on one of your ears.

"What bet?" You ignored his pulling since you were in a competitive mood.

He took a second to think about it. "WHEN I win, you have to address me as 'king' for a whole week. No other shitty nicknames."

"Hmm, OK. How about if I win...you drop all the nicknames you call me and use my proper name."

"That's all? Done."

You two shake hands on the bet. You get a little nervous as the first song starts up.

_T__here's no way he'd be good at this, right? _You got nervous once you saw Bakugo turn to you with that shit eating grin.

Halfway through the song, the both of you drew a crowd. Some people were recording you guys on their phone. At the end of the song, you both had perfect scores. The crowd applauded.

You wiped off the sweat on your forehead. "Why are you so damn good at everything?"

Bakugo wiped some sweat off as well. "I'll give you a hint. 'KEM'..." He briefly pointed to the high scores. "King Explosion Murder." He grinned from ear to ear.

It took you a second to register what was going on. "Oh my god. YOU have the high score on DDR too?"

"Well, yeah! How can anyone be bad at this shitty game? You just have to move around." Bakugo sneered.

"And...why did you decide to choose 'KEM?' King Explosion Murder...?"

"It's going to be my Hero name. And I didn't want everybody to know I was the best at THIS game."

"I still can't believe I have the second highest score after you!" You whined.

Bakugo looked at the DDR screen. "Round 2."

You both stood on the dance floor pad again. Now it seemed like everyone in the arcade had gathered to watch.

The second song started and you heard cheering from the crowd. You tried to focus on the dance moves, trying not to miss a single step. The song got faster and the moves got harder but you and Bakugo still maintained a perfect score.

The crowd got louder and your cat hearing honed in on a group of familiar voices.

"Whoo! Go y/n!"

"You can do it! Beat Bakugo!"

You recognize the voices of Mina and Ochaco.

"They'd make a really cute couple!" You heard Kaminari say. It made you miss a step.

"Huh? I thought they were already a couple!" Hagakure said, her words tripped you up and you stopped dancing.

The crowd gawked in surprise when you walked off the dance floor pad.

Your eyes dart to where you heard your friends. Your eyes widen a bit when you see that even Todoroki was there. You both made brief eye contact before turning away from each other.

You gave a heavy sigh and hung your head in defeat once you looked up and saw that Bakugo finished the song with a perfect score still. The crowd cheered and even you had to applaud him.

"Looks like you'll be calling me 'king.'" Bakugo smirked once he got to you.

"Yeah well...if you heard what they were saying...you would have been thrown off too." You say gesturing to your classmates.

"I _heard,_ I just don't care about what those damned extras think!"

****A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write...I had written a few different scenarios but this one seemed the best. Don't worry Todoroki stans, he'll be back in the story soon...I think. ^^'****


	14. Chapter 14: Allergic to Cats

Chapter 14: Allergic to Cats

You looked at Bakugo, shocked at his response.

"We're leaving. This place is getting crowded." He grabbed your hand suddenly and pushed past the crowd that was still formed around you two.

You barely had enough time to wave goodbye to Todoroki and your other friends that were left in the arcade.

Once you guys were outside away from everybody, you looked up at Bakugo who was still holding your hand. His head was turned to the side and he seemed a little distracted by his thoughts.

"Um?" You mumbled, trying to get his attention.

Bakugo finally looked down at what you were gesturing at and immediately let go. You swear he had a blush on his face as he turned away from you.

"Shitty cat girl." Bakugo muttered under his breath.

"You haven't called me 'shitty' in a while." You say softly.

"You're not so shitty...after all. But I'll call you 'shitty' if you're being shitty." He replied back.

"How am I being shitty?"

"BECAUSE YOU GOT DISTRACTED BY THOSE EXTRAS! Now I don't know if I'm really better than you at that stupid game or not." Bakugo scowled and folded his arms.

He wasn't going to admit it to you but he was also annoyed back in the arcade because he didn't want his time with you to be interrupted by the presence of Todoroki or the other extras.

"THAT'S what you're upset about?" You sighed. "I guess it can't be helped..." You trailed off and suddenly started wandering away from him once a pleasant smell hit your nose.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, SHITTY CAT GIRL?!" Bakugo shouted after you.

"I have to find out what that heavenly smell is!" You dragged Bakugo further along with you, not giving him time to protest.

Not too far down the street, your nose led you in front of a quaint sushi restaurant.

"Typical. Cat girl likes fish." Bakugo mocked.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm not _that_ cat-like OK?"

Just then, a stray cat crossed in front of the two of you.

"Oh no..." You mumble as the cat rubs against your leg. That's when your eyes puff up a little and you start sneezing like crazy.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Bakugo moved away from you.

"I'm really allergic to ca-" You began but had to stop midsentence to sneeze again. "-cats" You finished, trying to wipe your nose.

Bakugo had a look of confusion at first but then he began laughing hysterically.

"HAHA WHAT AN IDIOT! You're a cat but you're allergic to cats! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Shut up! It's not funny, Hedgehog!" You shout, attempting to be mad.

Soon, the cat finally decides to walk away from you. You let out one last sneeze and Bakugo bursts out laughing again.

"OK, it's a little funny." You say embarrassed.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!"

Your sinuses were clearing up again. "But I'm not allergic to cats when I transform."

"Transform?" Bakugo looked at you curiously.

"Yeah, guess it never got brought up...but I can transform into a cat. It's part of my quirk."

Bakugo looked at you, expecting you to show him.

"If I show you...you have to buy me sushi, OK? I don't really like using this part of my quirk." Bakugo gave you a slow nod.

In a matter of seconds, there was a 'poof' sound and a puff of smoke. **(A/N: Imagine Naruto style)** Once the smoke cleared up, Bakugo saw only a cat. In your cat form, you get to have a tail again which to you is one of the only positive things about transforming.

"y/n?" Bakugo said awkwardly.

You walked over to him in your cat form and let him pat you on the head. He carefully picked you up and held you so that you were facing him.

"I like this form better...cuz you're helpless and can't talk!" Bakugo eyed you evilly.

You watch as his crimson eyes dart from a bucket of dirty water laying by the side of the sushi restaurant to you.

_DON'T YOU DARE, BLASTY BOY! _You thought.

You swiped at his face and left some light scratch marks but this attack ultimately let you escape from his grasp. Once you were free, you quickly transformed back to your normal form.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" You yell angrily at him.

"I WAS JOKING, IDIOT FURBALL! I wasn't actually going to do it." Bakugo held his cheek.

You glared at each other. You huffed as you stomped into the sushi restaurant past him. He grumbled and followed in after you.

The waiter quickly and nervously sat you guys at a table. They could feel the tension radiating off you two since you were both silent, only glaring at each other from across the table. It was a good thing that it didn't take long for you guys to get your orders.

After you got a taste of the delicious sushi, you calmed down quite a bit and so did Bakugo.

"So why don't you like transforming into a cat?" Bakugo broke the silence, in between taking a bite of his food.

"As you demonstrated, I'm pretty helpless in that form. And it doesn't seem that useful for any Hero stuff..." You pause as you saw how messy Bakugo was eating.

"You got something right...here." You wiped off a piece of rice that was stuck near the side of his mouth.

He blushed and looked away. "Don't do that! Who do you think you are?"

"If you weren't such a slob..."

"Shut it, _cat _girl."

"You shut it, Hedgehog!"

"How'd you become part cat anyways? By fucking one?" Bakugo said while standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"That's not how it works! Just because you have explosions doesn't mean you shove fireworks up your ass!" You retort while standing up as well.

Bakugo glared daggers at you, he was more or less amused.

"HOW ABOUT I STICK SOMETHING ELSE UP _YOUR_ ASS!" He leaned in across the table so that he was up close and personal to your face. It all seemed oddly sexual and aggressive at the same time. You merely blushed in response.

But that's how you two ended up getting banned from that sushi restaurant.

**A/N: ****Who else is loving these Bakugo moments? *heart eyes***


	15. Chapter 15: First Date?

Chapter 15: First Date?

**Next day**

You woke up later than usual due to you and Bakugo staying up the night before. You two stayed outside his front porch arguing about petty stuff and having random conversations about all sorts of things until the neighbors complained about you guys being too loud.

Bakugo had yelled at them and created sparks in his hands to scare them off which worked, but you ended up dragging him with you to apologize to them for his behavior. He got real pouty on you but you eventually got him to laugh with you about being allergic to cats and being banned from the sushi restaurant which you two kept blaming each other for.

You would be lying if you said you didn't love the banter and subtle flirting.

_Was it a date though...?_ _He lived up to his promise and paid for my sushi...and we had such a good time together._ Your thoughts were going in several different directions.

You finally came to the conclusion that you would be OK if it was considered your first date, even though Bakugo never officially asked you out. You wondered if he would have admitted it was a date too...but probably not, knowing how prideful and stubborn he was.

Never in a million years did you think you'd become this close with the explosive Bakugo Katsuki, but even he had to at least admit to himself that last night was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

Although, he still couldn't figure out his feelings for you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later in the afternoon when you and Bakugo arrived at the hospital to visit Aizawa. Bakugo stayed in the waiting room while you went to visit Aizawa in his room.

"Hey, kid." Aizawa waved at you.

He was sitting up in bed, white bandages covering most of his face and arms.

"Aizawa-sensei! You're OK!" You cried out and went to go hug him. You were careful, making sure you weren't too rough.

"Easy, I'm not dead yet."

"Sorry, sorry...I'm just relieved is all." You rub the back of your head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have protected my students better..." Aizawa paused, seemingly reflecting back on things.

"NO! THIS IS MY PROMISE THAT I'LL GET STRONGER SO THAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN! I DON'T EVER WANNA BE THAT WEAK..." You pound your fists down against Aizawa's bed, trying to force the tears back down.

Aizawa was a little shocked at your sudden outburst but he understood how you felt.

You buried your face in his bed and he simply patted your back to try and comfort you. The simple gesture worked and you rubbed your eyes and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Anyways, I heard you had your first date with Bakugo? You went from fighting each other to dating each other...?"

You fell flat on your face. "WAH! N-no, where'd you hear that?"

"Mitsuki's been calling me to let me know how you've been doing. Told me you guys were up all night."

"Can we please change the subject?" You blushed and pleaded.

"Alright well...on a serious note, I think there's some stuff you deserve to know about your father...in case something like this happens to me again."

"My father...? You knew him?" You pressed him for answers.

"Yeah. He was kind of a mentor to me early on when I became a pro. He hated any media attention and I guess that's where I get it from. He just wanted to get the job done and go home to his wife and kid." Aizawa tried to read your expression but your face was stoic.

"Tell me more."

"He was more of a quiet guy, but fiery like his quirk when it came to saving and helping people..."

"Do you...know where he is now?" You look at Aizawa with an intense look.

Aizawa cleared his throat. "No, but I was one of the few U.A. staff members to receive a letter from him. He had written two requests. One was for Principal Nezu to let you into U.A. through recommendations and the other was that I or All Might take care of you. It seems that all three of us has had some type of interaction with your father in the past..."

You were silent for a moment, taking it all in. Your dad had managed to get you into your dream school without being around or ever getting to know you.

"But you don't know the reason he disappeared, right...?"

Aizawa shook his head. "No, I haven't had any contact with him in years until that letter. It had no return address even if I did want to talk to him...I know it isn't much..."

You interrupted him. "Thanks for telling me all this, Aizawa-sensei. There's one thing I want to know after all this time though...what was his Hero name?"

"Blaze."

Before you left Aizawa, he told you that class would resume tomorrow and that he would be teaching so you'd better be there. He also told you that after school tomorrow you could go back to living with him in his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You and Bakugo were back at his house. It was already dark by the time you guys got home after your visit with Aizawa.

"Hey, Hedgehog." You called quietly while laying on his bed and he was laying on the floor.

"What, furball?" Bakugo snapped back.

"I had a good time with you these past few days...and I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me."

You were lucky he couldn't see you blushing or he'd probably make fun of you.

There was silence from him before he spoke again. "You're welcome, idiot cat girl..." He muttered. "But you won't be thanking me once you have to call me 'king' at school starting tomorrow."

Once again, you could hear the shit eating smirk in his tone.

You sweat dropped. "You really know how to ruin a moment, my _king_."

Bakugo could hear your sarcasm.

"Shut up, _kitten_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next day**

You were finally back in homeroom class after the few days off from school. Aizawa showed up with bandages covering his entire face and arms from the USJ Incident but other than that, he was the same as ever.

"Today's assignment is to come up with ideas for our Homeroom Play. All homerooms will be presenting a play to the entire school at the end of this month. It's a bit of a competition so hurry and decide on a theme and roles." Aizawa explained and then crawled back into his favorite yellow sleeping bag.

This time you didn't blame him since he had just recovered from his injuries.

"That's too normal of a school event!" Most of the people in class shouted.

"A stinkin' play? How boring." Bakugo complained. He already looked like he checked out of this class project.

"Aw don't be like that, my _king_. Sometimes you gotta do these sorts of events...where people get to see you...so that you become a popular Hero." You teased and explained.

Everyone in the class stared at you even though you've already been calling him that all day. They heard it was because you lost a bet, but most were still holding in snickers.

"She's right. The most popular Heroes get put in ads, different campaigns, and get interviewed by the press...they basically become celebrities." Midoria adds.

"SHUT UP, DEKKKU! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Bakugo yelled and Midoria sank back down.

"We should do a romantic play!" One of the girls suggested, ignoring Bakugo's yells. Most of the girls agreed with that idea.

"No way! We should make it a play that involves fighting monsters and saving the day!" One of the boys suggested this time.

"As long as the girls wear skimpy or revealing outfits!" Mineta added. Luckily, someone clogged him so that he wouldn't go on any further.

"Why don't we combine it and make it a fantasy themed play that has some romance in it...?" You piped up.

There were a lot of 'Hmmms' going around in the room before everyone thought about it and agreed to it.

"So who will some of the characters be?" Momo asked.

"Well because of y/n, Bakugo's gotta play the role as king!" Kirishima replied.

You blushed and Momo went up to the board and started writing all your guys' ideas.

"King?" Bakugo's head perked up. "Of course I'm gonna be the king!"

"I'll be a warrior that serves under the King!" Kirishima added.

"I'd like to be a sorceress."

"I think a knight would be most fitting for me!"

"And...I think Todoroki needs to play the prince." You suggest rather shyly.

You noticed that he looked uninterested in this Homeroom Play discussion until you mentioned him. You both made eye contact and you blushed. You were totally imagining Todoroki in a prince costume. _So dreamy...and sexy? Wait what am I thinking? He's my friend! _

All the girls nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, he'd be perfect for it!"

"Prince Todoroki!"

"No one would be better at it."

"If Todoroki's the prince, then _you_ have to play the princess!" Mina pointed at you.

"What, me? N-no! I'm not the 'princess' type! I'm much more comfortable being behind the scenes...I'll make the costumes!" You started feeling so nervous at the thought of you and Todoroki on stage together.

"y/n, you're the one who said Heroes need to do these things sometimes...and I think you'd make the perfect princess." Todoroki spoke up, a serious look on his face.

Everyone's jaw dropped at Todoroki's sudden comment and bluntness. He looked at you unblinkingly. He was so cool with a refreshing air of confidence. His stare alone was turning you into a puddle of mess.

"I mean..." You started reluctant to agree, but was cut off by Bakugo.

"She should just be the king's servant."

"So you're into _that_ kinky stuff." Mineta suddenly reappeared with a new bump on his head that wasn't one of his purple balls.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?! COME HERE, YOU FUCKING GRAPE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugo had sparks coming out of his palms as he chased Mineta throughout the classroom.

You glared at the back of Bakugo's head. "If being the king's servant is the other option, then I'd rather be the princ-"

"That could be interesting. Servant who becomes a princess." Kaminari was the one to cut you off this time.

"OK, y/n will be the servant who becomes a princess after falling in love with the prince." Jiro surprisingly spoke up.

At this point, Bakugo finished clobbering Mineta and was sitting behind you again.

"Annnd...the prince and princess get to share a kiss!" Mina just had to make it ten times more embarrassing.

You heard Bakugo snap his pencil in half behind you.

"How romantic!" Hagakure said in a sing songy voice. Ochaco and Tsuyu nodded dreamily in agreement.

"You guys!" You protested. "Don't subject Todoroki to that!"

"y/n, you're acting like it's torture! Todoroki doesn't mind at all! Right, Todoroki?" Kaminari put an arm around Todoroki's neck.

"You haaaave to tell me what she tastes like!" Mineta despite having two bumps on his head now was up once again and pulled on Todoroki's leg pleadingly.

"Yeah, he sounds like a l-lucky guy." Midoria said with a blush clearly on his cheeks.

"If he won't do it, I will!" Kirishima volunteered.

This was the first time you've seen Todoroki look the slight bit flustered. He was so cute. You wouldn't mind if your first kiss was with Todoroki. You blushed imagining it.

****A/N: ALOT going on...but yay the return of the Ice Prince for you Todoroki fans!****


	16. Chapter 16: First Kiss (Lime)

Chapter 16: First Kiss (Lime)

****A/N: Warning! ********HINT******** of smut/lemon/lime whatever you want to call it in this chapter.****

**Todoroki's POV**

"Mmm...y/n." I let out the slightest moan as our lips parted from each other for air. The connecting saliva trailing from each other's mouths made everything even hotter.

I carefully lift y/n up and carry her to the couch. Her top was half on, sliding sexily past her bare shoulders. Her hair was tousled slightly from being pressed up against the wall beforehand. She looked up at me with those beautiful and innocent e/c eyes. With that look, I couldn't restrain myself and attacked her neck with kisses.

"Prince Shoto..oo" y/n moaned into my ear which only made my length go even harder for her.

I sucked on her sensitive spots, making sure to leave a few bruises that were going to leave embarrassing hickey marks that she would later chew me out for. She buried her hands in my hair in pleasure, more moans escaping her lips. My warm and cold hands trailed up and down the sides of her body, making her shiver because of both sensations at once. I hastily placed a knee in between her legs to keep her from closing them.

Just as things were about to get even more heated...I woke up from my dream.

_Shit_. You curse internally before you wipe yourself clean of the thick white liquid you had discovered after waking up.

Your wet dreams were getting worse...or maybe better? Worse because you felt bad lusting after y/n that way but better because the dreams were becoming so vivid. You swear she could have been right next to you. You started having more of these lewd dreams after y/n agreed to play the servant princess and had started coming over to your house after school to rehearse lines with you.

She always left you wanting more of her presence. It sucked not knowing if she felt the same way.

Looking back, you didn't understand why you invited her to sit with you at lunch during the beginning of the school year in the first place, but now you didn't regret it one bit. You liked the closeness you two shared.

Everyday she worked on trying to make you smile or laugh and it didn't even take that long for her to melt down your walls.

You closed your eyes. All you knew now was that you enjoyed her company and that you've never felt or thought this way about any girl before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Your POV**

You were at Todoroki's house after school, rehearsing your lines together for the play.

"Um, y/n? This is the part where the prince and princess kiss after defeating the monsters and ride off into the sunset together..." Todoroki tried to snap you out of your dazed state.

You were out of it because you were imagining you and Todoroki kissing again. You had been imaging this everyday since you've been coming over to Todoroki's house after school.

"HUH! Sorry I just-" Your ears flattened and you bit your lip nervously. You tried to tell your eyes to look anywhere but Todoroki's lips but your eyes wouldn't listen.

Todoroki tilted his head curiously to the side and looked at you. "Have you...uh...never kissed anybody before?"

Your heart was skipping beats at his words and this topic of conversation.

"Maybe if we practiced the kiss, you won't be so nervous during the play...?" Todoroki blushed, his wonderfully beautiful heterochromatic eyes lingered on you.

_It's just a kiss, right? For the play? It's not like it really means anything...but it would be my first kiss so it DOES mean SOMETHING to me. AHHH! What do I do?!_ You were scared he could hear your heart beating like crazy.

When all of this was going through your head, Todoroki didn't know how to take your silence. The wait was killing him. He wanted to kiss you so badly but he would never force you to do something you didn't want to do.

"Kiss me, Shoto." You suddenly managed to find your voice.

"Are you sur-" You cut Todoroki off by leaning up and kissing him right on the lips.

He was obviously shocked at first because of your boldness but then you felt him ease into the kiss as well. He quickly took over and deepened the kiss. You felt his tongue ask for entry. You let him in and you felt your breath get hot and heavy as his tongue easily won dominance over yours.

You guys broke apart only briefly. You saw lust in his eyes and you were sure yours held that same look. You guys didn't exchange any words as you wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your waist. He pinned you against the traditional Japanese paper wall of his room, creating a small thumping noise. His nose grazed against yours before you two kissed again, it was very natural between the both of you.

"Is everything OK in there?" You suddenly heard Todoroki's older sister, Fuyumi, ask from the other side of the door.

Immediately you swatted Todoroki's hands off you. He was a bit flustered as well and ended up dropping you. It made a loud noise that startled Fuyumi even more.

"We're fine. Just practicing some of the fighting scenes." Todoroki called out to his sister while offering you a hand so you could stand up.

He was also uttering 'sorry' a bunch of times to you so that only you could hear. You rubbed your sore stub and butt.

"Oh, OK then. You guys are so dedicated!" You both sighed in relief after hearing Fuyumi's footsteps fade away.

"I'm so sorry, y/n. I shouldn't have done any of that. I shouldn't have forced you to-" Todoroki started.

You put a finger up to his lips to shut him up. "No. You didn't force me to do anything. I _wanted_ to kiss you. We may have just gone a little further than I thought...since that was my first kiss and all..." You blushed, you were so embarrassed you couldn't even look at him.

"So then...do you think we could still kiss and stuff sometimes?" Todoroki asked, seemingly unphased.

You didn't know if he meant kiss for the play or in general. Either way, you were starting to think his cute innocent act was all a ruse to suck you in.

"Yeah...I wouldn't mind that." You blushed furiously again.

You couldn't believe what just happened. It seemed like a _dream_.

****A/N: Do you guys think things went too far with Todoroki? Or should there be more parts like this? ****


	17. Chapter 17: Todoroki vs yn

Chapter 17: Todoroki vs y/n

Suddenly you and Todoroki heard hard pounding on the door, it didn't sound like Fuyumi.

"Shoto. Open up." You heard a deep and demanding voice call out that you didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" You whispered.

"My father." Todoroki replied coldly.

His heterochromatic eyes narrowed and he had a chilling intensity that surrounded him that made you gulp. Again, it was so different from the Todoroki you've gotten to know.

"Endeavor?"

Inside you were excited about the #2 Hero, but you could obviously tell there was tension between the father and son so you wanted to tread carefully.

"Yeah. Looks like he came home early."

Earlier on, Todoroki told you that you could come over his house everyday after school this week since his dad would be out for a while doing Hero work. You didn't ask about his mom since you didn't want to pry, but you did get acquainted with Todoroki's older sister, Fuyumi, and older brother, Natsuo. Todoroki also mentioned his eldest brother, Toya, but didn't go into any further details about his family. You thought it was best not to ask right now.

You were going to get up to open the door, but Todoroki put a hand on your shoulder to stop you.

"I'll take care of him." His serious tone and vibe did not leave him as he stepped outside to speak with his father.

A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear much of their conversation from beyond the door but because of your cat hearing you could hear pretty clearly. You rested your head in your hands, you didn't want to be nosy but the curiosity got the best of you. It always did.

"Wasn't expecting you home so soon." Todoroki greeted coldheartedly.

Endeavor grunted. "Who's in there with you?"

"A friend from school. We're working on a project."

"Since when did you start needing help with school assignments? You've never had anyone over before. You should rely on your own abilities and skills to get things done...or else you'll never surpass All Might as the #1 Hero!" Endeavor said harshly.

"It's not something I can do on my own."

"Let's just see who my son's getting help from."

Endeavor's arm suddenly pushes the door open, despite Todoroki's protest. You jump up out of your seat and your ears flatten nervously in the presence of Endeavor, since he towers over you.

"Shoto, this puny little neko is who you're getting help from?"

You were starting to see why Todoroki didn't seem to get along with his father.

"My name's y/n. And can a puny little neko do this!" You exclaim as you create a large fireball in your hand. You quickly hurl it towards Endeavor which earns a gasp of surprise from Todoroki, but Endeavor easily fizzles out your attack before it reaches him.

"Interesting, fire cat quirk..." Endeavor paused for a second, remembering something. Then he looked at his son with fervor. "Maybe she _can_ teach you something...how to use your left side."

Without warning, Endeavor grabbed you and Todoroki by the arm. You and Todoroki struggled but his grip was too strong.

Eventually, he led you two somewhere that looked like an outdoors training ground. Once you guys got there, Todoroki harshly tore his arm away from Endeavor and Endeavor let go of you.

"What are we doing here?" Todoroki demanded.

"Let's see you two fight each other. I still expect you to win even if she can melt your ice." Endeavor said while crossing his arms.

Todoroki glared at him. "She didn't come here for that!" He spat. He balled his first, his anger started to rise as his composure decreased.

You placed your hand over Todoroki's fist to try and calm him down which seemed to work. It was an action that wasn't missed by Endeavor but he didn't say anything.

"It's OK. Let's just do it. I've been wanting to get in some more training ever since the USJ Incident...and what better way to gauge where I'm at than to face someone with your abilities?" You tell him.

"y/n..." Todoroki's expression softens at your words. You give him a reassuring look and you take your place at the opposite end of the dirt grounds.

"Don't go easy on me, Ice Prince!" You yell.

Todoroki just gives you a firm nod in response as icicles start to form around his arm.

You unleash your claws and also produce two baseball sized fireballs in each of your hands.

"GO!" Endeavor shouts, declaring the start of your match.

Todoroki quickly take a step forward and sends a huge beam of ice towards you. You were expecting a move like this so you managed to leap out of the way.

Todoroki smirked, seemingly impressed for a second. "The match is usually over with just that one move."

"Then you've been fighting idiots!" You shout and take no more than a second to throw a bowling ball sized fireball at him.

He hurriedly puts up a wall of ice to block the attack. The ice wall manages to fizzle out the fireball a little but the fireball manages to melt most of the wall.

"You'll need more moves than just that if you want to beat me..." Todoroki starts to say but then his eyes widen once the fireball splits into a smaller fireball and goes right through his ice wall.

Todoroki jumps out of the way, barely dodging the fireball. It singed off a bit of his uniform.

"You were saying?" You say cheekily and put your hand on your hip.

Todoroki has a small smirk on his lips as he gives you a look of determination. "Fine. No more messing around."

He steps on the ground creating a narrow ice trail that lets him quickly slide his way over to you.

_Weird. He's going in for close combat...his quirk is much more suitable for mid to long ranged attacks. What exactly is he planning? _

Before you could make a move, Todoroki goes in on you for what looks like an icy punch. You jump back to avoid his attack but your eyes widen in surprise once you feel the cold wetness of ice against your back.

_What the?! _Instead of punching you, Todoroki actually created a huge ice wall behind you.

Once he caught you off guard, he created more ice walls trapping you in the middle. It would take a few minutes to melt the wall using a fireball, but by then he would be able to finish you. He stood in between you and escaping.

"You're fast and good at dodging so the only way to defeat you was to trap you...what are you going to do now?" Todoroki asked, you could see him exhale a frosty breath from the excessive use of his quirk.

"You should know better than to corner an animal like a cat...we tend to strike back." You smirked. Your ears were upright. You were facing him directly, even moving towards him.

There was a second of surprise in his face and he even took a step back. This was just the edge you needed.

You muster all your strength and jump up as high as you can. From the few seconds you had in the air, you shot a flurry of fireballs at Todoroki, creating a small ring of flames around him.

Once you land back down on the ground, you put your palms upright, and create a gesture for the flames to rise. Soon, there was a flame wall high enough to surround Todoroki so he couldn't get out.

"SHOTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? USE YOUR LEFT SIDE TO CONTROL THE FLAMES AND FINISH THIS GIRL!" Endeavor provoked Todoroki through the scorching wall.

_Finish me? _You didn't like the sound of that but you had spent most of your energy and was already exhausted. It was evident by your heavy breathing.

"He's right! If you don't use your left side you'll lose this match that you don't deserve to lose!" You shout at Todoroki, being completely honest even though you didn't agree with Endeavor telling Todoroki to finish you.

"No! I won't use this to attack you." You could barely see Todoroki through the flames. He was staring at his left hand. "That's what I've decided even if I'm being overwhelmed." .

_I can't...because then I'll be doing what my old man wants. _Todoroki thought, now clenching his left hand in front of him into a fist.

Endeavor gave a loud disapproving "Hmph!" and turned around to walk away.

He couldn't believe his son was willing to lose just so that he could go against his wishes. Just then, Endeavor felt the ground shake a bit and the sound of ice piercing through the sky, making him turn back around.

You thought you had won the match since it looked like there was no escape for Todoroki but he managed to turn the tables yet again.

He unleashed an iceberg attack that extinguished the flames and then created ice walls that enclosed you completely. There was barely any light inside the ice cave and the walls were too thick to melt at this point with the strength you had left.

You felt your body temperature drop dramatically, the cold and exhaustion quickly starting to affect you.

Just when you felt like you were about to freeze or pass out, you saw one of the walls melting and a worried looking Todoroki running towards you.

"It's so c-cold..." Your voice was barely a whisper before you started to fall forward.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he hastily formed an ice path towards you. He slid across and barely caught you in his arms before you fell. He released you from his hold just enough to see that you were unconscious.

"I'm sorry, y/n. Please be OK." Todoroki whispered and squeezed you hard again. He rubbed his left hand over you, trying to do all he could to keep you warm.

Suddenly, he felt a form hovering over the two of you.

"Good job defeating her...even without using your left side." Endeavor praised his son before attempting to pick up your unconscious form to get you some help.

"DON'T." Todoroki growled, stopping his dad.

Instead, Todoroki lifted you bridal style back into the house as if you were the most fragile thing ever. He gently placed you on his bed, placed several blankets over you, and put a warm towel over your head. He sat down on a chair next to you, taking hold of your hand.

Endeavor watched all of this happen in the background. _Interesting._ He thought before leaving you two alone, fully trusting that his son would take proper care of you.

**A/N: AHHH TODOROKI'S SO SWEET! I CAN'T EVEN-**


	18. Chapter 18: Marriage!

Chapter 18: Marriage?!

****A/N: LONG but eventful chapter so grab some popcorn and enjoy. :D ****

Your eyes slowly opened. You blinked a few times, your eyes easily adjusting to the dim light in the room since it was dark out now. You saw that you were in Todoroki's room, in his bed. You saw he was sleeping on the chair next to you, his head resting on the bed.

You couldn't help but smile and admire his peacefully sleeping form. You probably shouldn't have but you tenderly ran your hand through his beautiful two toned hair.

"Mmm y/n, you're awake..." You heard Todoroki say in a sleepy voice as he lifted his head. When he fully woke up, he jolted up in his seat. "I'm so sorry, y/n. I never should have attacked you like that. I was trying so hard not to use _that_ side like my father wanted me to, but I ended up hurting you anyways...and I just can't seem to forgive myself."

In his eyes, he had hurt the one person he quickly grew to care about the most.

"But...I forgive you. Even I told you to use your left side but clearly there's more to it than that..." You found your hand cupping the side of his face, where his burn mark was. "I just think you owe me a little explanation is all." You smile softly.

Todoroki was caught off guard by your words and actions but he nodded. He seemed a little hesitant at first but then proceeded to tell you all about his parent's Quirk Marriage, the abuse his mom suffered from his father, how he was raised separately from his siblings as a tool to surpass All Might, and how his mom gave him his burn mark and where she was now.

_If this was a comic, he'd be the protagonist. That's the kind of backstory he has... _You thought with a frown. It was heartbreaking to hear about his past, it made you think about your own past with your father.

"But you know what, Shoto?"

He had a serious expression after telling you everything but then he gestured for you to finish your sentence.

"I think you're already a hero...because the fire inside you burns brighter than the fire around you!"

Todoroki's grey and turquoise eyes widened at your words but then a smile graced his lips. It seemed like he was going to say something but you continued on, feeling very passionate at the time.

"It's your power, Shoto. If you're scared of turning into him...remember you're not bound by his blood! I just hope you learn to see that one day!"

You gasp once you suddenly feel Todoroki place a hand underneath your chin and stare deeply into your e/c eyes.

In that moment, time seemed like it froze. You almost wondered if he activated his quirk.

Then, as if it was like the first snowflake touching down on the ground, his lips brushed gently against yours. This kiss was different than your first kiss with him. Maybe because this time he kissed _you_ first. It was slow, passionate, and warm. He deepened the kiss and you let yourself fall into it. Everything he wanted to say was felt in the kiss. It stirred up feelings in you that you never felt before. Finally, you two separated.

"Thank you, y/n. I'll remember that." Todoroki's cheeks were flushed and he had that small smile that you just couldn't get enough of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Day**

School was already over for the day and you were laying on your bed in Aizawa's house, contemplating on the last few days.

Yesterday after your kiss with Todoroki, you fell asleep at his house since he told you that his dad already called Aizawa about it.

You felt your heart race thinking that you had not only kissed Todoroki once but _twice _already.

Suddenly, you feel your phone vibrate so you check the text message. It was from Bakugo. Your heart fluttered when you saw his name on your phone. You didn't understand why because you should have expected a text from him.

This week you were going to Bakugo's after school to finish up the Homeroom Play costumes since it was the last week before the play since he had the sewing machine and all the fabric and stuff at his house.

Hedgehog

**_**YO U coming over or what cat girl? The old hags gonna make us dinner too. **_**_5:04pm_

y/n

**_**YA I'LL BE THERE IN A BIT...don't ger ur panties in a twist! **_**_5:07pm_

You saw the three '...' going on for a while, meaning he was typing back something furiously. You knew him well, he was probably going to send an angry or sexual sounding message back.

You didn't have time to see what he wrote back because you heard a knock at your door.

"y/n, can you come out for a second? We've got unexpected guests." Aizawa said through the door.

"OK, coming!" You reply back and you hear his footsteps fade away.

_Unexpected guests? _You sniff the air and caught a whiff of Todoroki and Endeavor. _What are they doing here? _You brush your hair quickly before heading downstairs.

As you walk down the stairs you see Endeavor, Todoroki, and Aizawa standing around. You wave 'hello' to Todoroki. He gives you a short wave and small smile in return.

"Endeavor." You give him a curt greeting, you were still a little sour from your last meeting with him.

"It's good that you're here now. We've got important matters to discuss about the both of you." Endeavor says gesturing at you and Todoroki.

You glance at Todoroki, hoping he could give you some idea of what this was about but he looked as clueless as you did. The four of you sat down at the kitchen table. You just prayed it wasn't about you and Todoroki kissing because you would die if they came all this way to talk to you about sex ed.

"So what is this about that I needed to be in the conversation as well? Their studies...?" Aizawa opened the discussion and folded his arms.

"No. It's more serious than that." Endeavor replied and you gulped.

"Then, what is it?"

"I propose that we arrange y/n and Shoto into a Quirk marriage."

"WHAT!" You shout in complete shock.

Todoroki stood up and slammed his hands on the table in protest. You've never seen him look this angry before. "I'm not going to force her into something like that!"

"It wouldn't be now obviously, but when you two are of age...you two would have strong children with powerful quirks! I thought you would be happy about this, Shoto. Isn't she already your little girlfriend? I've seen the way you treat her." Endeavor said while looking up directly and calmly at Todoroki since Endeavor was still sitting down.

You looked at Aizawa for help but realized he was already using his Erasure quirk on Todoroki.

Todoroki couldn't contain it anymore, he was shaking out of pure anger. He's seen firsthand what a Quirk marriage has done to his own family and he wasn't going to let anyone take away your freedom. He wouldn't let what happened to his family happen to you.

"It's not just about my happiness. It's about _hers_! And_ her_ future! She should be able to decide who she wants to marry."

If Todoroki didn't tell you about his past, you would have probably been hurt or offended that he didn't want to marry you but now you knew better.

You got out of your seat and put a comforting hand on Todoroki's back to try and calm him down since he was leaning forward against the table in frustration. He would have attacked his father if Aizawa wasn't there.

"Thanks for defending me, Ice Prince." You whisper and lean over to give Todoroki a gentle smile.

You see him visibly calm down after hearing your voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Todoroki had calmed down enough so that he wasn't trying to attack Endeavor but he stormed off. You wanted to go chase after him but Endeavor and Aizawa stopped you. They told you to let him cool down on his own. You were worried but you knew there was no way you'd get past the two pro Heroes.

Instead, Aizawa sent you up to your room so he could chat alone with Endeavor. You had no choice but to oblige.

You find your phone to try and text Todoroki to see if he's OK but you end up opening your phone to see you had 2 missed calls and 1 voicemail from Bakugo.

You started playing the voicemail but you quickly stopped playing it once you only heard Bakugo yelling into the phone at you. You read his texts instead.

Hedgehog

**_**FUCK U! I DON'T WEAR PANTIES! WHY DO U GOTTA BE SO DAMN WEIRD SHITTTY CAT GIRL! **_**_5:12pm_

Hedgehog

**_**Where the hell are u?! Did u get lost? **_**_6:30pm_

Hedgehog

**_**Idiot **_**_6:31pm_

Hedgehog

**_**HELLLOOOO?! I'M COMING OVER IF U DON'T ANSWER RIGHT NOW **_**_6:37pm_

You take a look at the time. 6:45pm. You quickly text Bakugo back.

y/n

**_**Sorry! Something happened...I won't b able to come over **_**_6:45pm_

y/n

**_**I'll...explain tomorrow. **_**_6:47pm_

Hedgehog

**_**YOU'D BETTER. FUCK THESE STUPID ASS COSTUMES **_**_6:50 pm_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third POV**

Unknown to y/n, Bakugo was already headed in the direction of her house. When it seemed to take her too long to get to his house and she wasn't answering her phone, he was instantly struck with worry. He had flashbacks of the villains at USJ. Her texts were still a little worrisome but for the most part he was relieved.

He was about to turn around to go back home until he saw a familiar head of white and red hair coming towards him.

_Icyhot?! The fuck Is he doing here? And he's coming from the direction of y/n's house? _Bakugo thought. He was starting to get pissed off at the thought of y/n not coming over his house but instead spending time with the half and half bastard.

"The hell are you doing here, half and half bastard?" Bakugo asked once the two toned boy was near.

"It's none of your business." Todoroki replied and aggressively shoved past the ash blonde.

That was enough to set off Bakugo. He grabbed onto Todoroki's shoulder. "IT _IS_ MY DAMN BUSINESS IF YOU'RE COMING FROM Y/N'S HOUSE!"

Todoroki snapped to face the explosive boy, ice coating his arm ready to attack. He was not in the mood to put up with the loud mouthed ash blonde.

"Why? Who do you think you are, her boyfriend? There's no way she'd go out with someone as aggressive, rude, short-tempered, and arrogant as _you_." Todoroki said coldly, his heterochromatic eyes glaring into Bakugo's crimson eyes.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ANY FUCKING BETTER, ICYHOT?! JUST SO YOU KNOW, WE ALREADY WENT ON A DATE!"

Todoroki had a surprised look for a second before he went back to that piercing icy glare. "That doesn't mean anything. I'm done." Todoroki lowered his arm and turned around to walk away again.

Todoroki had the image of Bakugo and y/n going out on a date together and it made him angrier than he was before and even...jealous. He thought about what if they had already kissed as well...it made him sick to his stomach.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Bakugo sent an explosion whirling past the back of Todoroki's head.

Todoroki quickly counterattacked by stepping on the ground, sending ice towards Bakugo. Bakugo used his explosions to barely boost himself off the ground and out of the way of the attack.

"You see? You're nothing but a ticking time bomb waiting to explode."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Bakugo was fast, he went straight in and aimed an explosion at Todoroki's head but Todoroki narrowly avoided it. Now there was no choice but to fight up close.

"If she wants you to know, she would tell you herself!" Todoroki grabbed Bakugo's arm in an attempt to freeze him but Bakugo broke free of it quickly.

The two boys went on fighting until they were both on the ground, exhausted and barely able to move from their fight. They had bruises, scratches, and scuff marks all over them. There was clearly no winner.

Bakugo slowly sat up first, clutching his side. He was tired of avoiding the damned ice. "So...what now, Icyhot?"

"I haven't put aside anything. As if I could be turned that easily...Bring your best, Bakugo...I'm taking you down." Todoroki swore with a frosty breath. He took his time to stand up. He looked at his nearly frozen state and began using his left side to balance his temperature.

"Stop talking. I will win. From here on...from here on, ya hear me?! I'm gonna beat you!" Bakugo vowed.

This was their first battle and declaration of war that they were going to be the one to win you over...


	19. Chapter 19: Horse & Dragon

Chapter 19: Horse & Dragon

**Your POV**

You had texted Todoroki to ask if he was OK and to let him know that Aizawa and his father wouldn't let you leave the house that night anymore. You were worried since he took a while to reply back and when he replied, all he said was that he was fine.

_But he always says he's fine...even when he's not. _You felt bad you couldn't do more but you ended up falling asleep on that note.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Day**

You were riding with Aizawa to school today. You knew he was going to talk to you about Endeavor's and Todoroki's visit yesterday.

"You know kid, it wasn't the worst offer out there. Endeavor brought up some good points. He said if you became part of the Todoroki family, you would have a home and a place to stay...you wouldn't ever have to worry about money..."

"I'm only 15! Why should marriage even be something on my mind?! Endeavor is only looking for traits and quirks that can be passed along to his grandchildren so he can use them as tools too! And last time I checked, becoming a Hero was my first and only priority." You groan.

You didn't want to sound disrespectful to Aizawa or Endeavor but you just had to vent.

Aizawa sighed. "You're right...Endeavor shouldn't have even asked me for permission about something like that anyways since I'm only your temporary guardian...but your future _is_ something to think about...since your future includes more than just you becoming a Hero." Aizawa seemed to struggle finding the right words, he still wasn't completely used to giving advice like a parent yet.

You sat in silence for a moment contemplating everything he said.

_Aizawa-sensei is right, it isn't the worst offer ever...in fact, I probably could see myself marrying Todoroki one day but it sure as hell won't happen through a Quirk Marriage or because of anyone else's desires and expectations!_

Soon you two arrived at U.A. and you decided to put those thoughts in the back burner. Today you decided you would just focus on becoming a Hero and the rest of your future would have to be put on hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because you rode with Aizawa, you were comfortably early to class. That comfort vanished when you saw Bakugo and Todoroki competing to get into the classroom first. They both somehow managed to squeeze through the door at the same time.

Your jaw dropped when you saw they had bandages and a bunch of scrapes on their faces.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" You questioned, trying to catch Bakugo before he could walk past you.

"NOTHING!" Bakugo brushed you off and took his seat behind you.

"It's not 'nothing!'" You turn around and whisper harshly at him.

He merely scowls with his arms folded and turns his head away from you.

You turn to Todoroki instead, hoping to get any clarity. "Shoto, what happened to you two? Did you guys fight a villain or something...?"

"Nothing happened...it's just a coincidence, y/n." Todoroki's tone was a little harsher than you expected. His grey and turquoise eyes also avoided your e/c eyes.

It was obvious they were both lying but it was also clear that you weren't going to get any answers from either of them. _Stupid boys... _

You decided to drop it once Aizawa came into the classroom.

"How is the Homeroom Play coming along?" Aizawa asked the class.

"Almost done with the costumes! I just need to finish Todoroki's costume and Bakugo's costume. Buuutt...I also have to run down to the Support course workshop later to see if they can help me build a horse and dragon..." You reply.

"That sounds like a lot of work still." Aizawa said.

"It is, but Bakugo and Todoroki volunteered to help!"

"Good." Aizawa simply nodded while walking away to check on the other students' progress.

Meanwhile, Todoroki just frowned and made brief eye contact with you because he had no idea what you were talking about. You could feel Bakugo's mouth drop and his glare boring into the back of your head. You only flinched slightly when he pulled on your ears.

"Don't. Volunteer. Me. For. Stuff. Cat. Girl." Bakugo growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School had just ended. You were successfully able to force Bakugo and Todoroki to go with you to the Support course workshop.

For some reason, there was a lot of tension between the both of them and they seemed to bicker more.

"Can you two just settle down? You're my best friends, I'd like it if you guys could just get along. Plus, the horse and dragon are for you!" You say while in between the two glaring and pouting boys. They stopped their petty arguing and turned away from each other.

Just then, a girl about your height with salmon pink dreadlocks and yellow eyes that looked like scope lenses came up to you.

"Ah, you must be y/n l/n. Maijima-sensei or better known as Power Loader, said you'd be stopping by. I'm Mei Hatsume, and...welcome to my babies!" Mei seemed to ignore Todoroki and Bakugo's presence as she opened the door to the studio.

The four of you stepped in and you could see that a bunch of gadgets, robots, and all sorts of inventions filled the room.

After the three of you gawked over some of the things inside, you asked about Power Loader.

"Is Power Loader here? I'm really looking forward to meeting him since he's the teacher responsible for U.A.'s Costume Development Studio. He's also a licensed developer and has knowledge about creating, upgrading, and maintaining hero costumes!"

Bakugo and Todoroki were actually impressed that you knew all of this.

"Oh yeah, he's here somew-" Mei started, but was cut off by the sound of metal shuffling.

"I'm here, just had to fix a few bugs. And you three must be here for the horse and dragon." Power Loader answered. He had large hands with metallic tipped fingers and spiky ginger hair that you could barely see under his yellow claw shape helmet.

"Yes! I'm y/n, and this is Todoroki and Bakugo. And we're here to help build the horse and dragon!" You reply excitedly.

Mei laughed. "You guys don't have to build anything! I already finished them both last night! Come look at my babies!" She grabbed Bakugo and Todoroki each by the hand and pulled them further into the room, they didn't have time to argue.

It made you a bit jealous, even more so when she stood and spoke very closely to them. You counted in your head how many times her boobs almost grazed each of them.

_She's a cute girl._ _I wouldn't blame either of them if they were attracted to her..._ You shook those thoughts when Mei hit a big red button on a remote controller.

Afterwards, a majestic looking white horse came galloping towards you guys, stopping right in front of Todoroki.

"How is this a robot...?! It looks and feels so life like!" You ask while 'petting' the horse.

Even Todoroki seemed to take interest in it and gave it a good pat.

"Yep! You can manually control its movements with this, but it can automatically move on its own!" Mei held up the remote controller again. "Well, get up on it!" She ushered and helped lift Todoroki up onto the saddle, touching his butt in the process.

You tried to ignore this but to you he looked a little uncomfortable from the contact. _Get a hold of yourself, y/n! You don't own him. _You internally scold yourself.

Todoroki already looked so princely sitting on top of the horse while holding on to the reigns.

"You're already looking like a handsome prince! Now you just need the outfit!" You blurt out, feeling a little embarrassed after.

Todoroki blushes and gives you a soft smile back. Mei nods in agreement and Bakugo just makes his famous "Tch!" noise.

Shortly after admiring Todoroki on the horse, Todoroki hops off of it.

"Glad you guys like the trusty steed! But get ready to be blown away by the mystical beast!" Mei hits another button and you guys hear a loud whirring and metal scraping against the floor.

From the back of the room emerged a gigantic fierce looking red dragon. You didn't know how it managed not to break through the roof. It had realistic looking scales, razor sharp teeth, and would even breathe out fire or exhale smoke occasionally. It stopped in front of Bakugo.

"Wow! This is something you'd only see at amusement parks!" You shrieked when you felt it exhale a breath on your neck.

"Thanks! I'm real proud of this baby!" Mei placed a hand casually against the side of the beast.

"What do you think about it, Bak-" You turn to Bakugo but see that he's already climbing up the dragon to get on its back.

Mei tries to give him a boost like she did to Todoroki, but he shoves her arm away and continues climbing up on his own. "I don't need your shitty help, cross eyes!"

You couldn't help but smile at the fact that he rejected her help.

"Cross eyes?" Mei asked when she returned to a spot next to you.

You shrugged. "It's better than 'furball'."

"Or 'half and half bastard'." Todoroki adds dryly.

You, Todoroki, and Mei watch as Bakugo gets himself fully onto the dragon's back. While Bakugo's up there, he gets the dragon to move around and breathe out more flames. You could tell he was really enjoying himself. A flame shoots down at the three of you and you all frantically jump out of the way.

"Watch it! What are you trying to do, kill us?!" You shout up at him, shaking your fist. You weren't too angry though since you could have used your quirk to manipulate it if you had to.

"Fool..." Todoroki mutters and glares at Bakugo while he uses his ice to put out the fire.

_He may just have been trying to kill me. _Todoroki thought, annoyed by the explosive boy's reckless attitude.

"What'd you say, furball?! I'll roast your ass! And it's 'king' to you, servant!" Bakugo barks back.

You face palm. _Now he's taking this role too seriously...such an explosive but loveable idiot. _

He continues to ride on the dragon while Mei kind of babysits him.

"y/n?" Todoroki calls. You look at him and he's holding on to the reigns of the horse. "Did you want to try riding it?"

You nod and give him a big smile. He takes your hand first to help you get a leg over the horse, but you end up struggling. You give a small squeal when he gently lifts you up onto the horse instead.

"Thanks-" You start to say but then you almost slip off the horse. Luckily, Todoroki put a hand on your back to stop you from falling. "Nice catch, Ice Prince." You chuckled, feeling embarrassed.

"Always here for you, princess." Todoroki replied while remembering the first time you spoke to him when you fell on him on the train. To him that felt like ages ago, but in reality it wasn't that long ago. "Here." Todoroki easily gets on the horse behind you, straddling you close to his chest. He puts his hands over your hands that were holding onto the reigns.

You blush deeply at the close contact and position you guys were in. You were starting to feel nervous but he seemed totally relaxed.

"Hope you don't mind..." Todoroki says shyly.

"Not at all." You replied, leaning back into him.

"Looks like we'll be all set to ride off into the sunset." His breath tickled your ear and you blushed even more.

Sadly, the moment was ruined when Bakugo sent another one of the dragon's flames towards the ground next to you two. Todoroki sighed and got off the horse to put out the fire again while Mei scolded Bakugo to not shoot fire at the horse. You ended up missing the warmth from Todoroki's body.

**A/N: A little bit of a filler chapter, but hope you liked it!** **Please continue to favorite, follow, or review so I know if you guys are liking the story!**


	20. Chapter 20: King Bakugo (Lime)

Chapter 20: King Bakugo (Lime)

****A/N: Warning: ********HINT******** of lime/smut in this chapter. ****

It was after school and you were in your room trying to memorize some more lines since it was just two more days before the Homeroom Play.

When you read a line involving Todoroki and Bakugo, it suddenly hit you that you hadn't started on their costumes yet. _SHIT! _

You quickly texted Bakugo to see if it'd be OK to go to his house to make the costumes. It took him a little while to reply back but he said you could come over when he gets home from school. You were a little curious about why he was still at school at 4pm but shrugged it off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later when you got to Bakugo's house, he greeted you with a "Don't make a fucking mess or I'll kick your ass, cat girl."

He actually left you to do your thing in the office while he went to his room. He was acting unusually distant or maybe he was just tired. You didn't press it any further since you had work to do. You decided to work on Todoroki's costume first since you felt like it would take longer to make.

As you were brainstorming some ideas, you ended up making a silly looking black and white cat patch instead. You put it in your backpack anyways.

_Well, I've gone off track... _Just as you thought that, a lovely royal blue fabric caught your eye in the corner of the room.

Suddenly, an image of what you wanted Todoroki's costume to look like came into mind and from there you started sewing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakugo came bursting through the door just as you finished up Todoroki's costume.

"Whaddya think?" You ask, feeling tired from all the work and sewing you did.

"I'm not gonna fucking wearing that, that looks like something a shitty nerd would wear!" Bakugo replied while examining the prince costume you held up.

"It's not your costume! It's Todoroki's!"

"Good. Mine better be a lot cooler, furball!" He scoffed and you stuck your tongue out at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already dark by the time you finished Bakugo's costume and when he came back in to check on you.

"Before you complain, just try it on fir-" You start but Bakugo quickly cuts you off.

"Is this your weird fantasy?! There's no shirt! IT'S JUST A CAPE, PANTS, AND SOME...FURRY CRAP?!" Bakugo rattled off.

"WELL IF ANYONE COULD PULL IT OFF, IT'S YOU, KING BAKUGO!" You realized what you just said and blushed a deep color that almost matched his red cape.

"Give. It. Here." He muttered and you swear there was a blush on his cheeks too as he snatched the costume from your hands. This roleplaying bit was starting to turn him on a little.

"Don't forget the accessories! They make the costume!" You say and throw them to him before he leaves the room to go and change.

_And the abs...the abs will make the costume too. _You blushed at your thoughts. It's not like you saw his abs or anything before, but you just sort of imagined he had a hot bod.

_Crap...why am I even imagining that?! _

The sound of Bakugo coming back into the room made you break away from your thoughts.

You stood there in shock at how perfect he looked. The half sleeves, fur, cape, shoulder straps, boots, jewelry, and fake tattoo looked cool, but your eyes ultimately landed on his well-defined abs. You bit your lip.

"Wow Bakugo, you look hot!" You exclaim and immediately regret it.

"Shit, this _is_ your weird fantasy, isn't it?" Bakugo said with his shit eating smirk.

He takes a step forward, but you take a step back once you see a predatory look in his crimson eyes.

The same thing happens again, he takes a few steps forward and you take a few steps back.

"I-I uh..." You say flustered as you realize he's backed you into the wall.

You get extremely nervous since his face is only inches apart from yours. You didn't realize it but you were breathing heavily now.

"You've been staring...and it's getting annoying, shitty cat girl." He murmured.

You look up at him to see if all of this was a joke, that he would pull away from you and call you stupid or something but he looked serious. He looked at you the way your heart has been yearning for him to look at you, though you wouldn't admit it.

"I was...but what are you going to do about it?" You challenged Bakugo.

"This."

Bakugo put one hand over your head and one on your cheek right before his lips brushed against yours. It was a little rough and demanding but fiercely passionate. You didn't mind at all. Your legs turned into jello once he deepened the kiss. You felt his tongue beg for entrance and you didn't even put up a fight as you let his tongue explore your mouth.

You instinctively rub your hands over his exposed upper body and hard six pack and you feel him smirk against your lips. You moaned into the kiss when you felt him squeeze your ass but then he suddenly pulled away and took a step back. You gave out an exasperated breath once his warm soft lips left yours.

You looked at him disappointedly, wondering why he broke away. "What's wrong...? Did_ I_ do something wrong...?" You ask.

Before he can answer, the door swings open and Mitsuki is standing there with a hand on her hip.

"It's getting late you two."

"Oh." Is all you can say while glancing up at an extremely annoyed looking Bakugo.

_That's why..._

"You're the one who's supposed to have the ears!" He mutters through gritted teeth and pulls on your ears.

"DIDN'T I SAY TO BE NICE TO HER? AND GO PUT A SHIRT ON FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Mitsuki shouts and goes up to Bakugo and smacks him. He glares angrily at her and is about to yell back but you cut in.

"Heh...sorry the Hedgehog looks like that...that one's on me. I'm the costume designer." You laugh nervously, trying to defend Bakugo.


	21. Chapter 21: Homeroom Play

Chapter 21: Homeroom Play

It was just a little after school had ended and also the day before the Homeroom Play. The students from your homeroom class except for Bakugo had stayed after to finish up anything that needed to be done before tomorrow night.

Kirishima told you that Bakugo told him that he knew all his lines already and that you already _personally_ saw him in his costume so he didn't need to stay after school today.

_Cocky bastard. _You could only curse at Bakugo internally. You knew why Bakugo emphasized 'personally' to Kirishima but luckily Kirishima didn't seem to know any better.

You were passing out all the costumes with help from Todoroki. Once everyone was trying them on, you pull out Todoroki's prince costume from your backpack.

As you hand him his costume, you didn't notice the black and white cat patch you made fall out of your backpack. Before he could say anything to you, you were off trying to adjust Ochaco's sorceress hat because it got caught in her hair.

Once you finished polishing Iida's armor, sewing a loose button on Midoria's top, and helping Tsuyu find her missing shoe, three hours had already gone by.

Since you finally got time to catch your breath, you decided to go to where Todoroki was standing. He was messing with the collar on his top.

"Let me help you with that." You say as you gently move his hand away with yours and fix his collar. The small contact made Todoroki's heart beat a little faster.

You stand back and take in how he looks in his full prince costume. You were speechless, he was incredibly attractive. Everything fit him perfectly and not even a hair was out of place. Just him standing there and existing was making you go weak in the knees.

"Wow, Shoto...just wow."

Todoroki blushes and smiles awkwardly. "Um, thanks, y/n. This costume looks great and it's all because of you. I'm sure it was a lot of hard work."

You kind of just stood there like an idiot while nodding, smiling, and admiring him still. You were totally transfixed on him.

"Oh, and you dropped this earlier." Todoroki says and opens his hand to give you the cat patch.

You close his hand around the patch again. "You can keep it. I actually made it right before I got inspired to make your costume! I think it's meant to be! And maybe it's even a lucky charm."

Todoroki contemplated for a second. "Lucky charm, huh...? OK, thanks y/n."

"No prob, Ice Prince!" You beamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the big night, the night of the Homeroom Play. It was an hour before the start of the play. You were backstage making some final little touches to everyone's costumes. You were running around like a crazy person until Todoroki caught a hold of you, literally.

"Hey, y/n."

"Hey, Ice Prince!" You say out of breath and smile sweetly once he lets go of you. His presence just always had this way of being able to calm you down.

"Speaking of prince...where's your princess costume? Or servant costume...?" Todoroki asks worriedly and cocks his head at you.

"OH MY GOD. I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE I FORGOT TO MAKE COSTUMES FOR MYSELF!" You yell and shake Todoroki violently by the shoulders.

"Calm down, I'm sure we can-" Todoroki starts to say after your shaking but he sees you're already panicking. "-figure something out." He finishes his sentence but you were already running around trying to make something work.

Bakugo saw you wildly flailing around and grabbed you by the arm. "What the fuck are you doing, furball? Why do you still look like shit? And where's your stupid costume?" He gestures to your now sweaty self in normal everyday clothing.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, I FORGOT TO MAKE MY OWN COSTUMES!" You shriek and try to pull away from his grasp since now you only had 30 minutes until the play started.

"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT?"

Despite his words, Bakugo calmly lets go of you and you watch as he rips fabric off the bottom of his cape which makes you gasp. He hands you the torn red fabric. "You can wrap it around yourself for your servant scenes."

"T-thanks, Bakugo. But what about my princess costume?"

"FIGURE IT OUT! I can't solve ALL your damn problems! Stupid cat girl...TCH!" Bakugo crosses his arms and turns away from you.

"Right...thanks again, Bakugo! See ya on stage!" You give him a quick hug from behind and he stiffens up but before he could yell or do anything, you already took off.

He had a flush of color on his cheeks as he only muttered 'stupid cat girl' again when you were gone.

Your eyes widen as you see you only have 20 minutes left.

"y/n!" You heard voices behind you call.

You turn around and see Todoroki and Momo running towards you. Todoroki gets to you first a little before Momo does.

"Yaoyorozu can create a princess dress for you." Todoroki says, catching his breath.

You give Todoroki the biggest smile and give him a tight hug. "Shoto, thank you! You're a genius!"

Todoroki blushed. "You would have thought of it too, you were just in a panic."

"Guys, we have 5 minutes!" Momo says worriedly from behind you and Todoroki, making you release Todoroki.

You clear your throat. "Right! I'm fine with whatever dress you create! But uh, Shoto? I think you should go on ahead...since I'll need to change still when she's done..."

Todoroki blushed and shyly nodded. He gave you a "Good luck" before he left to join your other classmates to get ready to go on stage.

Momo shifts the costume she was wearing a bit in order to utilize her quirk better which even made you turn away in embarrassment since her outfit was already quite revealing.

Once Momo hands you the most beautiful f/c dress you've ever seen, you bow repeatedly and thank her for all her help. She gives you a thumbs up and leaves you to get dressed.

With lightening speed, you manage to get dressed, fix your hair, and even put on some makeup. You thought you cleaned up nicely.

You rush to meet up with some of your classmates behind the curtains since some of them were already on stage for Act I. You guys chatted quietly backstage since you were all excited. You peek your head out a little after you hear clapping and cheering from the audience and Aizawa's intro, indicating the start of the play. You watched behind the scenes until it was your turn to go on stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Act II and it was your scene with Bakugo. You were wearing the ripped red fabric, courtesy of Bakugo. It was set up so that the barbarian king could order you around to clean. It was humiliating a bit now that you think about it since this scene had you on your hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

"CLEAN FASTER!" Bakugo barked.

"Yes, my king." You answered, trying hard not to roll your eyes.

He put his boot against your back which almost made you fall to the floor. You glared up at him since that wasn't part of the script.

In fact, Bakugo did and said a lot of things that weren't in the script, much to everyone's dismay in the class. You wondered if he forgot his lines or if he just didn't give a shit. Most likely the latter.

Once Bakugo saw you give him a dirty look, he bent down to your level and roughly grabbed your chin so you could face him.

"My cape doesn't look half bad on you, _wench_." Bakugo gave you the biggest shit eating smirk and leaned in very closely to your face.

_THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT IN THE SCRIPT! _You thought but everyone watching the play held their breaths.

You were scared at whatever Bakugo planned on doing next but he simply let go of your chin and stood up. Afterwards, he recited his next lines perfectly which made you relieved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the final act, where everyone had just fought and defeated the evil monsters that were destroying the village. You were a little bummed you weren't a part of that scene since everyone got to show off their quirks to fight off the creatures.

Instead, you were the one that had to be 'saved' during this part. You didn't like being the damsel in distress.

You took a deep breath before going on stage, nervous since this would be the first time anyone would see you in your princess costume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third POV**

Bakugo was still punching the 'boss' creature even though it was already defeated, but he immediately stopped once he saw y/n step foot on stage. Her h/c hair was done in her favorite hairstyle and her e/c eyes complemented her f/c dress. Even though she was so stressed moments before the play started, she still managed to look perfect.

_Shit. I'm falling for the cat girl. _Bakugo thought as he hopped onto his dragon's back.

Todoroki almost dropped his sword when he saw y/n appear on stage in her princess costume. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She radiated beauty from the inside out. He felt his heart skip a beat when y/n looked over at him with that perfect smile of hers. She was definitely the brightest flame in his dark little world.

_I'm really falling for her and it's not just an act anymore..._ Todoroki thought as he jumped on his horse.

**Your POV**

This was supposed to be the moment where Todoroki rides his horse over to you and you two would share a kiss before riding off into the sunset together.

You were standing waiting for Todoroki, but for a second he seemed a little frozen in place. You bit your lip because in a few moments you and him were going to kiss in front of this large audience and maybe...he was nervous too?

Your eyes widen in shock once you see Bakugo in front of you on his dragon instead of Todoroki on his horse.

"..._what_ are you doing? Can't you just follow the script?!" You whisper harshly to Bakugo so that the audience doesn't hear.

"I've come to claim what's _mine_." Bakugo replies sharply, just audible enough for the audience to hear.

"_What?_" You barely get to reply back before he grabs you and throws you over his shoulder.

The audience and even your classmates gasp. You pound your fists and even scratch at his back with your claws but he doesn't seem phased.

"Geez, come on! Let me go! Where do you think you're taking me anyways, Hedgehog?" You ask, accidentally breaking out of character.

Before he can get on the dragon with you, Todoroki and his noble steed show up.

"Let her go, you explosive and foul...barbaric king!" Todoroki tried to choose his words carefully, trying not to break out of character completely. He jumps off his horse and draws his sword from his hilt. "The Princess belongs with the Prince!"

Bakugo set you down and seemingly pulled out his own sword from thin air.

"Let's do this, Icyhot!" Bakugo smirks.

You face palm. _GREAT we all broke out of character...goodbye Homeroom Play first place. _

You just sigh and silently sit on the sideline watching the two fight each other with their swords while the audience remains super invested in their duel.

_I need a LONG BREAK after this is all over...and maybe some sushi and ice cream._


	22. Chapter 22: Festivals

Chapter 22: Festivals

You were sitting in homeroom class the morning after the Homeroom Play, feeling drained and tired from last night. But all in all, the whole Homeroom Play was a memorable experience you shared with Bakugo and Todoroki and also your fellow classmates that you would never forget.

Aizawa came trudging into the classroom, bandages still wrapped around his face.

"Well, even after that disaster of a play last night..." Aizawa started as you saw him rummaging for something. "We still managed to get first place." He pulled out a shiny gold trophy and the whole class erupted in cheers.

"And...we also got first place for 'Best Costumes'." Aizawa said while pulling out a framed certificate and looking directly at you.

You were shocked but happy to say the least. It was nice that something you considered a hobby was also being celebrated, even in this Hero course.

The class cheered again and they encouraged you to go up and get the certificate. You were smiling softly as you stared at the award in your hands when you got back to your seat.

"You worked hard on the costumes...I'm glad you're getting the recognition you deserve, Princess." Todoroki congratulates shyly and looks away.

He grabs something out of his messenger bag and you can't help but have a goofy grin when you see he had the cat patch you gave him on his bag.

You were about to comment on it, but a piece of paper slips out of his bag and slowly lands by Bakugo's feet.

Bakugo picks it up and squints at it. "The fuck is this...? Cherry Blossom Festival...?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go..." Todoroki murmurs and gives you a bashful look.

"The wha-? You were...?" You turn behind you and curiously read over the piece of paper in Bakugo's hands and see that it's a flyer for the Cherry Blossom Festival happening this weekend.

As you read it, you were apparently leaning too close to Bakugo's face because a tinge of color appeared on his cheeks.

"NNNGH-WHY'RE YOU SO CLOSE?" He pushed your face away with his hand as you snatched the flyer out of his hands.

"You think there'll be sushi and ice cream?!" You question Todoroki excitedly, drooling at the thought.

"I would think so..." He smiled softly at how cute you were being.

"Then we should go!" You exclaim at Todoroki and Bakugo as you wave the flyer in their faces.

Todoroki was a bit disappointed since he was hoping that it could just be you and him.

"Why the hell would I wanna go to some dumb shit like that?" Bakugo replied, crossing his arms.

"BECAUSE! Because...I want you to go." You blurted with a blush while Bakugo's eyes widened. "I mean, I want everyone to go..."

At this point, the entire class was staring at you.

"Go where? Would you like to share with the class, y/n? Since you're disrupting my class." You heard Aizawa standing over you.

"Gladly." You stood up confidently. "Hey everyone, the Cherry Blossom Festival is this weekend. I think we should all go as a class to celebrate our hard work for the Homeroom Play!"

Everyone in class cheered and began chatting excitedly as Aizawa sighed. _I really shouldn't be giving her the chance to speak so freely in class._ Aizawa thought in regret.

After the class's excitement about winning the Homeroom Play and about the Cherry Blossom Festival died down, Aizawa proceeded to talk about the next 'fight' which was the U.A. Sports Festival.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near..." He announced.

"That's another super normal school event!" The whole class seemed to say at once.

"Is it OK to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked.

"It should be OK since the Homeroom Play ran as smoothly as it did..." Aizawa answered.

"But that was just for our school...this would be an open event for outsiders to come to." You piped up.

"This would show that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It won't be cancelled over a few villains...it's one of Japan's biggest events."

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!" Momo adds.

"Joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations! Homeroom is dismissed." Aizawa finished.

You looked down at your hands, producing the tiniest of flames. _This is my chance. Maybe even my dad will be watching this event...wherever he is. I need to get stronger. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime now after Cementoss's Modern Literature class but everyone hung around to talk about the sports festival. Most of them were talking about how pumped and excited they were and how they wanted to stand out at the festival.

"y/n, let's do our best at the sports festival." You almost didn't recognize Ochaco's voice since she sounded so aggressive and fired up. You looked up and saw the girls grouped around you.

"We were thinking that the girls could meet up tomorrow and train together for the sports festival...and then on Sunday, we'll go as a class to the Cherry Blossom Festival!" Mina exclaimed, trying to break the tense vibe Ochaco was giving off.

Some of the boys were starting to listen into the conversation including Todoroki and Bakugo, but they pretended like they weren't.

"How about we train at the Dagoba Municipal Beach Park? I heard it was super clean there now, kero." Tsuyu suggested.

"Sure! What time?" You ask, feeling fired up. It would be a good chance to test your abilities against the other girls.

"Tomorrow morning since it's the weekend and we'll be busy on Sunday...and because we only have two weeks before the sports festival."

You nodded. "I'll be there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third POV**

"Did you guys hear that?" Mineta asked the group of boys. "The girls are meeting up together at the beach tomorrow! Imagine them sweating and wet in their bikinis!"

Midoria blushed at the thought. "T-that's..." He started.

"Mineta, those are shameful thoughts!" Iida exclaimed.

"I mean...if we coincidentally showed up there tomorrow as well..." Kaminari pondered out loud, ignoring Iida.

"It doesn't sound like a terrible idea...since we should be training too..." Kirishima looked at Bakugo. "What do you think, Bakugo?"

"TCH! Why would I waste my time on a bunch of stupid girls?" Bakugo scowled and looked away.

"How about you, Todoroki?" Sero asked looking at the two toned boy who seemed equally as uninterested as Bakugo.

"I don't know how that would be a good use of time before the sports festival..." Todoroki replied coolly.

"Man, such manly responses!" Kirishima admired and held up a fist.

"Don't tell me you two...that your tastes run in _that_ direction." Mineta narrowed his eyes. "y/n is going to be there...and when the girls get together, they're bound to start talking about us. Aren't you guys the least bit curious?"

Todoroki and Bakugo perked up but they were both silent.

"Alright then. We're 'meeting up' with the girls tomorrow!" Kaminari exclaimed. The other boys just nodded in agreement.

Todoroki and Bakugo didn't agree but they also didn't protest against it.

****A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Lots of good stuff happening very soon! ****


	23. Chapter 23: Truth or Dare

Chapter 23: Truth or Dare

**Your POV**

It was still early in the morning when you got to the beach, but the girls were already there sporting their casual training outfits. You greeted everyone and soon you all began training.

After running on the beach for a few miles and finishing various exercises, you started sparring against each other.

You found it difficult to fight against Tsuyu because she utilized the beach environment to her advantage. As a cat and fire quirk-based user, the water was your natural enemy.

You also struggled against Jiro because she used her Earphone Jack quirk to amplify sounds and that seriously messed with your sensitive hearing.

Once you guys finished sparring, you all gathered in a circle to take a break and eat lunch. You were glad the other girls brought sandwiches and snacks.

Although, all of you were unaware of the boys who just arrived and were spying on you guys from behind a sandy hill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look! They're all hot and sweaty in their training outfits! Do you think they'll go bathe each other in the water?" Mineta drooled and fantasized.

"Shh!" One of the other boys pushed Mineta to the side.

"You know, this beach used to be a dump. I wonder who cleaned it up...kero." Tsuyu said tipping a finger to her mouth.

"I-It was me!" Midoria accidentally blurted out and then immediately put his hand over his mouth while the boys glared at him to keep his mouth shut.

"Did you hear that?" You ask popping your head up and looking around curiously.

"Hmm? I didn't hear anything." Ochaco replied.

The other girls shook their heads, meaning they didn't hear anything either. _I could have sworn I heard Deku...? _

"Guess it must have been the wind!" You shrugged, putting a hand behind your head.

The group of boys sighed in relief.

"Why don't we play a little game since we're taking a break?" Mina popped up next to you.

All the girls nodded.

"What game?" Hagakure questioned nervously.

"Truth or dare." Mina replied.

There was some 'Ooohs' and giggles from the girls while the boys perked up with extreme interest.

"I'll go first..." Mina scanned the group but her eyes quickly landed on you. "y/n, truth or dare?"

_Curses...I'd better go for 'truth' because if I choose dare she might make me go in the water or do something stupid. _

"Truth."

Mina looked at the other girls with an overly giddy face.

You looked over at them as well and you knew you had fallen into their trap because they had very mischievous looking faces. They also leaned in closer, eagerly awaiting the question and your answer.

"Between Bakugo and Todoroki...who do you like more?"

Earlier, Bakugo and Todoroki looked uninterested as always as the other boys were fighting each other to get a good view of the girls. But now, they both had pushed past the other boys and were up front, trying to listen in closely.

"I told you they'd talk about us!" Mineta piped up.

"Shut the fuck up, grape scum!" Bakugo squished and pushed Mineta's head down while Todoroki slightly froze the other nearby boys in place so that he could keep his spot up front.

You gulped. "The Hedgehog and Ice Prince? I like the both of them. They're my best friends!" You answer, trying to dodge the question.

The girls gave heavy sighs. "WE ALREADY KNEW THAT!"

Bakugo and Todoroki glared at each other but even they were disappointed at the answer.

"I meant _like_ like." Mina said standing up in front of you.

"Oh...well..." You pretended to ponder just to give some suspense.

The girls leaned in again and the two boys leaned in as far as they could without exposing themselves.

"UGH, I don't know! They make me feel different things but also the same thing...you know what I mean? Is it wrong that I'm falling for them both?" You confessed.

"I'm not sure." Ochaco admits.

The other girls had serious or uncertain looks on their faces.

"We're just glad we're not in your shoes." Jiro says.

"Thanks..." You say sarcastically. "I'm not even sure how they feel about me anyways."

"But...have you kissed any of them yet or gone out with one of them...?" Momo followed up.

You blushed furiously.

"OH MY GOD! SHE HAS!"

"YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US!"

"DETAILS, PLEASE!"

The girls bombarded you with their shrill comments.

Todoroki and Bakugo glared at each other again, now knowing the other has had intimate moments with you.

The other boys just stared at Bakugo and Todoroki in shock. They didn't expect that either of them would have made any moves.

"Huh? What about the rest of you guys! This isn't fair!" You whine but you already figured out that they had set up the truth or dare game just to ask you about Bakugo and Todoroki.

You sighed. "Fine, I've...kissed both of them." You confessed again. You felt comfortable enough to tell the girls since you really didn't have anyone else to talk to about this kind of stuff.

"I KNEW IT! Bakugo's been way calmer and less scary when you're around!" Ochaco jumped up.

Todoroki smirked seeing Bakugo scowl at Uraraka's comment.

"And Todoroki-chan has...become less cold. Kero." Tsuyu said exaggerating a shiver and placing her finger on her mouth again.

"More approachable, you mean." Jiro added with a snap of her fingers.

This time, Bakugo snickered at a pouting Todoroki.

"So y/n, better question...who's the better kisser?" Mina wagged her finger in front of you and gave you a wink.

"Um..." You started, feeling even more flustered than ever.

This is when Todoroki and Bakugo started pushing and shoving each other for a better view. In their struggle, they ended up leaning in way too far, causing the both of them to fall over the edge and roll down the sandy hill. Eventually, they landed in front of your feet.

All of the girls shrieked at the two sand covered boys who were still groaning and spitting out sand from the fall. They were laying on their backs against the ground in pain.

"Bakugo?! Shoto?!" You yelled in surprise once you realized it was the explosive ash blonde and the icy two toned haired boy. "What the hell?! Have you two been spying on us? I would only expect Mineta to do such a thing...! You perverts! You two are so dead!"

The two boys looked up to see you and the other girls standing over them. You all looked angry with hands in fists, ready to beat them up. They both pointed up the sandy hill at the other boys from your class who were peering down at you guys, now with scared expressions.

"You guys are dead too!" You shouted. You threw a huge fireball in their direction which made the sandy hill collapse. Soon enough, the other boys tumbled down in front of you as well.

****A/N: A fun little chapter, let me know what you guys think and once again thanks for reading! ****


	24. Chapter 24: Promises

Chapter 24: Promises

**Next day**

It was afternoon and you were getting dressed for the Cherry Blossom Festival. You slip on your f/c kimono that had a beautiful floral pattern on it. You put your hair up in your favorite updo and put in a few pretty hair accessories to match. Lastly, you put on some makeup and are happy with the way you look when you see yourself in the mirror.

"y/n, your uh, friend is here to pick you up." Aizawa knocks on your door.

_Friend? _You were expecting to meet up with everybody at the festival.

"Ok, I'll be right out!" You reply and quickly head downstairs.

To your surprise, you see Todoroki waiting for you. He was wearing a simple blue yukata that complemented his already naturally good looks. He seemed to be taking in your look and outfit as well.

"Shoto, you look great! Blue is definitely your color!" You smiled.

"And you look really beautiful, y/n." Todoroki returned a small smile back and then looked away.

You blushed. "Thank you...I didn't know you were gonna drop by to pick me up."

Todoroki gave you a slight nod. "I thought you might like some company on the way there-"

Just then, there was a few knocks at the door.

"Were you expecting anyone else...?" Todoroki asked curiously.

You shook your head. "No, I wonder who it could be..."

You open the door and see Bakugo standing there. He was wearing a predominantly red yukata. You were surprised to see him and surprised that he had even dressed up for the occasion. You couldn't help but think he looked really good, even with the annoyed look he had on his face.

"Bakugo? What a nice supr-" You start but Bakugo pushes past you when he sees Todoroki standing behind you.

"Half and half bastard! What're you doing here?!" Bakugo points at Todoroki.

"Going to walk with y/n to the Cherry Blossom Festival." Todoroki answered calmly.

Bakugo seemed to remember you were there and turned to look at you. You saw him eye you up and down. You felt your face flush.

"You look...nice...cat girl..." He mumbled, his eyes briefly meeting yours before turning away.

"What was that...?" You tease.

"FORGET IT! When're we going?" Bakugo glared at you and then at Todoroki.

"In a second! But first, you two have to promise me that you guys will try to get along with each other and not fight today...or I won't go with either one of you."

Both boys looked at you, surprised at what you said but your face told them you were dead serious.

"Tch, whatever."

"...OK."

You smile and wrap your arm around each boy. "Let's go then!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to the Cherry Blossom Festival went a lot smoother than you expected. They were mostly quiet the whole time but it seems like that was their way of keeping their promise to you.

When the three of you got there, you stared in awe at the gorgeous scenery before you. The sakura trees were in full bloom and pink and white petals littered the ground. You had never seen anything more beautiful.

Todoroki and Bakugo watched in amusement at your reaction. You had a sparkle in your eye and was positively glowing with happiness as you looked around at your surroundings.

It was in that moment that each of them made a promise internally to themselves and to you.

_I promise that I'll always do my best to make you this happy. _Todoroki thought, his expression softening and a warm smile forming on his lips as he watched your e/c eyes light up when you spotted even more sakura flowers.

_I promise I'll do whatever it takes to always make you this happy. _Bakugo thought, his scowl disappearing and a genuine smile escaping his lips as he watched you laugh while throwing a pile of petals into the air.

You turn to Todoroki and Bakugo, noticing that both boys had been silent this whole time.

You flash them a big smile and gesture for them to come and take a selfie with you. You looked at the picture. You were in the middle with a wide grin and had your arms around each of their necks, squishing them close to you while Bakugo was scowling and Todoroki was blushing slightly. The lovely pink blossoms made the perfect background.

"The blossoms usually don't last more than two weeks...it's kind of a sad reminder that nothing lasts forever..." You pause as you continue to stare at the picture. "But I wish _this_ moment could last forever...!"

_I promise never to take these boys or moments like this for granted... _You thought with a happy smile on your face as you look up at Bakugo and Todoroki again.

The two boys slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sight-seeing for a bit longer, eventually you guys met up with the rest of your classmates.

After you and the girls complimented and squealed over each other's kimonos and you greeted the boys, your stomach started to growl.

"y/n, did you want to get something to eat? I saw a sushi and soba stand earlier..." Todoroki appeared and looked down at you.

You put a hand over your stomach in embarrassment. "Yes please, I'm starving!"

Todoroki was a little surprised but didn't mind it when you took him by the hand.

"We'll be back! We're going to go get some food!" You say as you wave 'goodbye' to your friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way to the food stands, you and Todoroki pass by some souvenir and craft stands.

"What a sweet couple." You heard the voice of an elderly woman say as you two walked underneath the tent of a small gift stand.

You gave her a confused expression and looked down, having forgetten you were still walking hand in hand with Todoroki.

"Oh no, we're not-" You say flustered as you let go of his hand.

Todoroki was disappointed, he wanted to be so much more.

"Oh...I'm sorry, dear. What a shame then. He's a very handsome boy. If you're not careful, someone might snatch him up!" The elderly woman advised.

Her words struck a cord in you. "I know..." You agree in a soft voice.

"And you, boy, you better tell her how you feel or you'll lose out on this fine young lady!" She gives Todoroki a harsh stare.

At first, he looks at her uncomfortably because of the sudden attention she put on him but then he simply gave her a nod in understanding. You felt your heart skip a beat at his response.

After that, you two actually ended up shopping at her stand. As you were looking at and picking up a Japanese paper sky lantern, you suddenly froze when you felt a familiar presence and scent nearby. You quickly scan the crowd of people.

In the distance by another souvenir tent, you spotted e/c eyes that looked very similar to yours.

_Dad...? _

Suddenly, you felt a hand over yours.

"What's the matter? Is everything OK?" Todoroki took the lantern from you, a look of concern written all over his face.

You looked back to where you thought you had seen your father, but all traces of him ever being there was gone. Todoroki looked over to where you were staring.

"I thought...I saw someone I knew but guess not."

He seemed relieved at your answer. "So did you want to get this?" He held up the paper lantern you were looking at earlier.

"Yeah! We can light it up once it gets dark!" You nod enthusiastically.

With that, you glance in the direction you saw your dad one last time before you and Todoroki left.

****A/N: Please remember to favorite, follow, or review if you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! ****


	25. Chapter 25: I like you

Chapter 25: I like you

You wanted sushi but you opted for a cute gimmicky bento box that contained a few sushi rolls in it. Todoroki went for his classic favorite, cold soba noodles. No surprise there. You sat next to him on a ledge. Sitting with him like this was so relaxing and peaceful, it reminded you of the first day he had asked if you wanted to sit with him at lunch.

"Hey Ice Prince, this reminds me of when we first ate lunch together. What made you invite me to sit with you that day anyways...?"

Todoroki froze and held his bowl and chopsticks. He looked up towards the sky, contemplating on your question. You wanted to make sure to ingrain the image of how he looked like right now in your head, content and carefree. You didn't get to see him like this very often.

"To be honest...I have no idea. I thought you were just going to be another annoying girl...but-" Todoroki shrugged and peered at you from the corner of his eye. "you seemed different. And you turned out to have one of the purest, kindest souls..." He trailed off, when he realized he said too much.

You smiled. "I can say the same thing about you. Especially after everything you've been through with your family..." You stuff a piece of food in your mouth before speaking again."But speaking of family, I didn't get to properly ask if you were OK...you know, after your dad told us about the Quirk marriage that he wants arranged between us and stuff..." You say nervously, your ears flattening.

"Well, he's not one to give up so easily..." Todoroki clutched his bowl tighter and somehow the slurping of his noodles sounded intense.

"Yeah, I can see that..."

As you agreed, you saw the sun starting to set behind Todoroki's head. You toss your finished bento box and casually lay down on the grass, not caring that some petals started sticking to your hair. Todoroki doesn't question your actions and joins you on the ground as well.

You started laughing a little out of nowhere but it sounded kind of sad so Todoroki gave you a confused look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." You began. "It's just funny because...one day, I think I really could marry you, Shoto-"

Todoroki sat up, not believing what he heard.

You sat up as well. Your hair was now loose in your updo and some fallen petals were still stuck in your hair. "but I'm sure you'll have found somebody you want to marry by then...the girls already think you're the most handsome boy in the class..." You didn't know why you were frowning.

You were caught off guard when Todoroki cupped your face, his thumb tenderly stroked the side of your cheek. He had on the softest expression, his heterochromatic eyes looking lovingly into your e/c eyes.

The words that the elderly woman had said earlier rang in his ears. _'You better tell her how you feel or you'll lose out on this fine young lady!'_

"Look...I like you, y/n...I like the way you make me feel..." He stopped because he was unsure of how you'd react.

For you, when you heard those sweet words escape from his lips, you thought your heart was going to burst right out of your chest. When you didn't say anything, he took this as a cue to go on.

"But I know Bakugo likes you too...and if you like him more than me, that's OK but-" Todoroki closed his eyes, his face only mere inches away from yours now. He was trying to choose the right words to express everything he felt since these feelings were completely new territory for him.

Without hesitation, you cut him off and kiss him ever so gently on the lips. It was sweet and simple. His lips were warm and soft, compared to the cold and harsh air that had started to kick in since the sun had completely set by now. His hand still cupped your face and his thumb still stroked your cheek in a comforting manner. His other hand that wasn't cupping your face brought you even closer to him. Your cheeks flushed as you were able to inhale his clean and slightly minty scent.

Though you thoroughly enjoyed the kiss very much, when you guys broke apart, you had a look of uncertainty and he looked at you longingly.

"I want to be honest, Shoto. I'm confused..." You pause and tear your eyes away from him. "I'm not sure about a lot of things, but what I do know is that I like you too...but if you're looking for an answer now, between you or Bakugo...I can't choose."

It was now more than ever that you felt your heart was pulling you in two different directions.

"And I'm scared, I don't want to mess up whatever it is we have going on...I don't ever want to lose you." You confessed, feeling more vulnerable than you ever had. You fought back any tears that dared to form.

Todoroki quickly scooped you into his arms.

"You're not going to lose me...It's not fair of me-" He began, carefully thinking of what to say. "I don't expect an answer now...I don't want to pressure you into doing something or feeling a certain way."

You instantly felt calmer after hearing those words and simply by being held in his arms. He released you from his grip once you started to feel better.

"Thank you, Shoto...for letting me sort out my feelings. That means the world to me." You looked up at him and he had the slightest hint of sadness in his smile. _That _pulled at your heartstrings again.

"Can we just stay here for a bit longer...?" Todoroki's voice was quiet and monotonous as he laid back down on the ground.

You wordlessly laid down next to him and the two of you stayed still in silence while admiring all the stars for a bit.

Without moving, you managed to take a glimpse of him. His white and crimson hair was sprawled, a bit messier than usual. He was still staring up at the sky but his grey and turquoise eyes held a sort of calm in them now. He must have been contemplating on what just happened between the two of you so you decided to just keep quiet.

_He's so perfect, honestly. How'd I get so lucky to have someone like him in my life? But if I choose Todoroki...then I'll lose Bakugo. _With that thought, you shot back up again.

You couldn't imagine your life without either one of them in it. You never thought this would be something you would have to deal with when you started attending U.A.. Everything just seemed so complicated now. _But can I be this selfish? Wanting to be with both boys...it's just not fair to them either._

You were consuming Todoroki's thoughts right now so he glanced over and noticed you had a look of confusion and concern again. He decided to snap you out of it. "How about we light the lantern up before we go back and meet up with the others...?" He asked, sitting up as well.

"What? Huh? Oh yeah...!" You nodded in agreement as you finally processed what he was asking.

You were confused for a second because he reached over to you first. You sat still as he carefully picked out all the petals and flowers that were still stuck in your hair. You silently thanked him and he gave you a weak smile back before he stood up.

You were just about to use your quirk to light the lantern but he stops you and uses his left side to light it instead. You were surprised but didn't bother to comment on it.

You both let go of the lantern at the same time. He lets you lean your head against his shoulder while he wraps an arm around your waist as you two watch it float away, high up into the sky. It was such a pretty sight, the light it gave off in contrast to the darkness was really magical. You knew this was a moment both of you would cherish forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you two finally headed back, you and Todoroki stopped by an ice cream stand.

"They have my favorite flavor!" You shout in excitement. You looked at Todoroki, his eyebrows were furrowed while staring intensely at the different ice cream flavors that were encased in the glass display.

"Can't choose, huh...?" You walk up from behind him.

He turned to face you, a solemn expression on his face. "I didn't have ice cream much growing up..."

"What?! But you're the Ice Prince! I would've thought ice cream was right up your alley."

"Being Endeavor's son...he was more like 'Get up! Do it again!' or 'You'll never surpass All Might if you're that weak!', not a 'Let's go get ice cream!' sort of guy."

"Oh, right..." You frowned for a second, thinking about how differently you two grew up. "Well...lucky for you, I've had ice cream for almost all my life. You could say I'm a bit of an expert. And I can tell you, there's a flavor out there for everybody! Even you."

You saw a small smile form on Todoroki's lips, he almost laughed at your silliness. "Why don't you choose for me then?"

"OK! In that case, you've got to try my favorite flavor then!"

You ordered two of your favorite ice cream and handed one of the cones to Todoroki. You began happily lapping it up but Todoroki just looked at it quizzically. The cute awkward face he made made you want to squeal internally.

"Just try it! You won't be disappointed, I promise!" You laughed as Todoroki looked up at you innocently.

He nodded shyly and gave it a few licks. You smiled when you saw his heterochromatic eyes instantly light up in delight.

"I told you you'd like it!"

****A/N: You're welcome, Todoroki fans!****

****I just realized we're already on Chapter 25 but nowhere near the end of the story...! So I hope you guys will continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. (:****


	26. Chapter 26: Fireworks & Explosions

Chapter 26: Fireworks & Explosions

When you and Todoroki got back to the group, they all swarmed around you two.

"And where have you two been? It's already dark!" Mina was the first one to greet you guys.

"I bet they went on a romantic date...!" Hagakure sighed dreamily, her hands together and were resting on her cheek if you were to guess.

"They must have been making out!" Kaminari put a hand underneath his chin as if he was really pondering on it.

"For that long?! That's so manly, Todoroki!" Kirishima gave Todoroki a hard slap on the back.

Todoroki blushed and had to catch himself from stumbling forward.

"Is that true, y/n?" Momo asked curiously.

"Huh?! N-no, we just lost track of time!" You put your hands up defensively and then you put your hand behind your head.

"Do you believe that, Bakugo...?" Kirishima asked, turning to the ash blonde.

Up until now, you could have sworn Bakugo had been sulking.

"Fuck off, shitty hair..." Bakugo scowled.

Midoria looked across worriedly at Bakugo. He seemed unusually quiet. "What's wrong, Kacchan...?"

Bakugo balled his fists in anger and turned to Midoria with a glare.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugo gritted his teeth and turned to the rest of them. "AND YOU EXTRAS SHOULD JUST SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT ANY OF YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

All of a sudden, you felt Bakugo pull you by the hand, leading you away from the group. They were left just standing there, wondering where the hell you two were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh! Where're we going? The festival's probably closing soon."

Despite your protests, Bakugo ignored you and continued to drag you along with him.

He finally stopped and pulled you down with him. You two were crouching and hiding behind a large wooden cart with a white sheet over it.

"Shut up for a sec." He hushed.

You did as you were told but gave him a curious look. You watched as he peeked his head over the cart and then quickly grabbed something from within it. He ducked back down next to you and held up a few fireworks. There was a shit eating smirk on his face.

"Fireworks?" You tilt your head.

"Boom." He had a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes.

"But you can't take those, that's stealing."

"They were planning on using them tonight anyways so I'm just using them _first_."

"Hey, what're you two doing-?" Your ears twitched at the sound of an unfamiliar man's voice yelling out to you guys.

"Shit." Bakugo cursed and hastily pulled you up with him by the hand again and you two took off running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You two stopped running when you guys felt safe and the adrenaline of getting caught wore off.

You were still catching your breath when you noticed you guys were at a clearing. "Your face-" You paused to take in another deep breath. "when you heard that guy coming...was priceless!" You laughed.

"Eat shit-" He started in between breaths with his hands resting on his knees.

"And he probably only saw us because of your Hedgehog hair sticking out!" You giggle, pointing at his spiky ash blonde head.

"and die, cat girl!" He finished his sentence but had on a smile as he tugged on one of your ears. It was a playful tug that didn't hurt so you ended up just smiling back at him.

After you guys calmed down, he handed you a sparkler.

It took you no time at all to light it up with your quirk. Bakugo was amused to see how happy and excited you were to see and play with the bright light and sparks.

You noticed Bakugo didn't have a sparkler. "Where's yours?" You waved the sparkler in front of him.

"Don't need one." He scoffed and you watched as he produced sparks in his hands.

"Hmm..." You turned your back to him for a second and then turned back around with the angriest expression you could muster. "WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY, FURBALL?! I'M GONNA BE #1! DIE...!" You impersonated Bakugo and pretended the sparkler was your explosions.

"I hate you."

You laughed. "I'm just kidding. Your explosions are way cooler and better." You say sweetly as your sparkler died out. You could tell that inflated his ego. "But you know, I disagree. I don't think you hate me...I think you _like_ me." You teased.

His eyes widened for a second. "Go to hell." He walked away from you and you chased after him.

"Oh, you must _really_ like me."

"Get out of my way."

"Was it the ears? It's the ears that got you, right?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you lo-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugo immediately cut you off and slammed you against one of the many trees that were around.

Your eyes widened when you realized just how close he was hovering over you. It was your own fault you were in this position since you kept pushing him. You felt your cheeks turn as red as his yukata.

He looked down at you and you looked up at him, both of you were silent for what almost seemed like an eternity. Unfortunately, you couldn't read his thoughts just by the expression on his face so you were shocked when he leaned down and kissed you on the lips.

His warm lips smacked over yours in a forceful manner. He could taste the slightest hint of cherry from your lipstick. His tongue traced over your lips teasingly. Your e/c eyes were half-open in pleasure when he slid his tongue into your mouth. You couldn't do much since his strong arms kept you trapped in place. You reached out your hand attempting to bring his head even closer, but he caught your wrist in his large hand. He made you keep it at your side. This made you tingle all over from sheer nervousness and utter excitement.

Your breath hitched once his lips left yours. You looked up at him once more, he had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his yukata and was looking away from you. There was a slight tinge of color on his cheeks and his lips were a little fuller due to the blood flow from the kiss.

"So, you _do_ like the ears then?"

"DIE, FURBALL!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the moment passed, Bakugo made his way to the side and picked up the biggest firework.

"Get ready for a show, furball!" He smirked and sparks were emanating from his hand.

"Wait!" You called out and went over to join him. You stole the firework from his grasp and he glared at you. "I'll light it up. You're too rough and impatient! You might end up blowing us up!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, CAT GIRL?! I'M NOT ROUGH AND IMPATIENT-!" He began to shout, but it was too late. You lit the firework with a small flick of your wrist like a match.

You shrieked because of fright and jumped into Bakugo's arms when the firework whizzed wildly out of your hands and flew straight into the air. You buried your face in his chest while he held you bridal style with your arms around his neck.

Before either of you could say anything, there was an ear-piercing boom in the air as the firework burst into beautiful colors that painted the night sky. In that moment, you guys suddenly forgot about everything around you. You were sure everyone at the Cherry Blossom Festival was watching now too.

"This is _amazing_!" You exclaimed, unable to look away at the beautiful sight.

You didn't notice in between the commotion of the firework but Bakugo kept looking down to steal glances at you. He was glad you were enjoying this moment too. You two stared in awe until the firework disappeared.

"Didn't know you were such a _scaredy cat_." Bakugo sneered. Despite his words, he set you down rather carefully. You were a bit surprised, you thought he would have just dropped you by now.

You furrowed your eyebrows, even though you knew he was just teasing. "I'm not! I just never lit a firework before! Sorry I'm not used to explosions like you are!" You stuck your tongue out at him.

He simply made an arrogant sounding "Tch!" in response and you watched as he went over to the rest of the fireworks and lined them up. He used his quirk to light them up one by one. To your surprise, he was actually very cautious and careful, making sure not to explode a single one by accident. You were highly impressed by the control Bakugo had over his quirk since one wrong move could result in a harmful explosion. He stood back and watched as each firework shot across the sky.

The fireworks and explosions in the air were dangerous, fast, and intense. _Kind of like the way I feel about him..._ You thought blushing while shifting your attention to the explosive ash blonde instead of the fireworks. Bakugo must have felt your gaze on him because his crimson eyes met your e/c eyes and he flashed you that shit eating grin that you hated but also loved.

****A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you Bakugo fans love this chapter as much as I do! Hehe ****


	27. Chapter 27: Weird Love Triangle

Chapter 27: Weird Love Triangle

Before you knew it, it was already the morning of the U.A. Sports Festival. Nothing really exciting happened after the day your class went to the Cherry Blossom Festival. Although, the girls did tease you and gave you crap about essentially only spending time with just Todoroki and Bakugo that day.

Besides that, everyone spent most of the next week training on their own. It was actually a nice break, you felt refreshed and focused on the sports festival. You didn't have anyone to distract you and you even taught yourself a new move or two.

You were standing patiently next to Midoria in the class 1-A waiting room. Almost everyone in the room seemed very nervous and tense. _Aw man, I really wanted to wear my costume. _You thought looking down at your U.A. gym uniform, you just hoped your stub wouldn't show. It'd be embarrassing if that happened on live TV. _At least I get to wear my favorite pair of shoes..._

"Midoria." You heard Todoroki call out as he stopped in front of you guys.

"Todoroki-kun? What is it?" Midoria asked nervously. It caught the attention of the others in the room as well.

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you." Todoroki stated.

"Huh? Y-yeah..." Midoria agreed.

"But...All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you."

Midoria's eyes just widened in response.

"And you." Todoroki shifted his attention and intense gaze over to you and you returned a curious look in response. "Even as we are...if we have to go against each other...I won't be opposed to using your weaknesses against you."

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Kaminari commented out loud.

_No dunce face, he's already done that before. _Bakugo thought, irritated because he remembered his fight before with Icyhot and because of the way the half and half bastard was confronting y/n now. He stood up.

"I get why you're picking a fight with _Deku_, but why're you picking on _her_ all of a sudden?" Bakugo confronted Todoroki.

"Are you just going to let her win if _you_ go against her? I'm saying this now so there's no repercussions after...so she knows that it isn't personal." Todoroki replies icily. Bakugo just stares at Todoroki angrily, a vein popping up on his forehead. "Besides, we're not here today to play at being friends. I know you both want to be the best and win so I plan on going all out as well." Todoroki adds, looking from Bakugo to you.

Bakugo turned to you. "I'm sayin' this now then too, furball. I won't go easy on you...and I'll beat the both of you!" Bakugo declared.

"Good, no hard feelings. May the best aspiring Hero win cuz I'll be going at it with everything I have too!" You exclaim.

Todoroki nodded firmly and Bakugo made a "Tch!".

It was decided that you guys wouldn't hold back and wouldn't let any personal feelings get in the way. The three of you stood in a circle, glaring at each other while Midoria had already slipped away.

"Sheesh. What a weird love triangle." Kirishima sweat dropped after witnessing the scene before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, it was time. Present Mic hyped up the stadium filled with thousands of people first and then cued for your class to enter the field. You all stepped onto the field with the sun shining brightly down on you guys while the crowd cheered like crazy. You waved at the crowd excitedly and gave a cheesy smile to all of the cameras. _Dad, I hope you're watching wherever you are. Cuz I'm about to show you the kind of Hero I'm going to become!_

You couldn't help but glance over at Bakugo and Todoroki. Bakugo had a scary but determined smile on his face and Todoroki held an icy stare on his face. One didn't mind the attention and the other didn't really want it.

Once all the classes were introduced and out on the field, Midnight took the stage. "Time for the player pledge!" She announced and there was a lot of comments made in the crowd and audience about her sexy appearance. "Quiet, everyone! Representing the students is..."

"I wonder what sucker has to..."You whispered to yourself.

"Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A!" Midnight finished her sentence and your mouth dropped.

"What?! It's BAKUGO?" You choked and looked frantically at Bakugo and frankly, so did the rest of your classmates. His eyes locked onto yours before he nonchalantly and silently walked up to the stage.

"That guy _did_ finish first in the entrance exam." Sero remarked.

"In the Hero course." You heard another student say from a different course.

_They're probably going to hate us even more...and it'll be Bakugo's fault. _You thought, already anticipating that whatever Bakugo plans on saying is not going to be received well. _But they just don't know him the way I do... _The whole arena was quiet before Bakugo started.

"I pledge—That I'll be number one." He said plainly.

_I just knew he'd say something like that! _You face palmed. The rest of your class looked mortified. There were 'boos' and angry comments coming from the other classes. Iida scolded him and Bakugo replied back with a snarky comment and gave a thumbs down to the crowd before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off stage.

You sighed when Bakugo stood next to you. "Explosive but loveable idiot..." You muttered.

Bakugo glared at you even though he didn't fully hear what you said. He just caught 'idiot'.

"Now let's get started right away." Midnight announced with a microphone in her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first event was the obstacle race. It was already crazy. In the beginning, Todoroki took a very early and strong lead because he froze most of the competitors at the starting line. You managed to scathe through by keeping consistent flames on your feet that easily melted the ice beneath you as you ran across. It was a trick you learned during the week that you trained by yourself.

The race got even more intense once the gigantic robot faux villains showed up. Apparently they were from the entrance exam. "If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would've prepared something better. Since my old stupid man is watching." Todoroki said annoyed.

Again, Todoroki showed off his ice moves and easily made his way past the robots. You were impressed again. He was so talented and cool it was no wonder why you were pretty much head over heels for him. Plus, he really was giving it his all which inspired you to do better as well.

Just before the robots tipped over from being unbalanced when they were frozen, you used your natural agility and flame boost, similar to how Bakugo uses his explosions, to barely make it underneath the robots before they fell over and blocked off the path. Another new move you taught yourself during training. _THAT'S MY TECHNIQUE! _Bakugo thought when he saw you use your flame boost. He gritted his teeth and used his explosions to go over the fallen robots.

"Amazing! Todoroki and l/n are the first ones through!" Present Mic announced.

_I'm not surprised that she's managed to stay right behind me. _Todoroki thought, looking back briefly at y/n.

"His actions were logical and strategic. And her actions were swift and clever." Aizawa commented.

"As expected of two who got in through recommendations!" Present Mic praised.

You got to the second obstacle which was basically a cliff that you had to cross. There were rock formations with connecting tight ropes to help people go over. _Piece of cake! _You easily hopped on the rope and bounced your way across since great balance was part of your cat abilities.

"Wow she's fast!" Present Mic exclaimed. The audience was very nervous watching you but was also highly impressed.

You felt like you were catching up to Todoroki thanks to another one of your flame boosts. He just finished sliding past the cliff on the ropes by using his ice but you could also clearly hear Bakugo's explosions behind you. _Looks like they're both getting fired up. _Todoroki thought quickly glancing behind him again.

"Dammit!" You heard Bakugo curse from somewhere above but still behind you.

You made it to the last obstacle, the minefield, shortly after Todoroki had started going through it. He didn't want to use his quirk in this setting so he seemed like he was having a difficult time getting through. You realized you wouldn't be able to use your quirk since your fire would set off the explosions and you didn't have the skill to maintain a constant flame boost to lift you over yet. _This puts those in the lead at a disadvantage. _Just as you thought that, Bakugo whizzed by you using his explosions to clear the minefield through the air.

"Move it, cat girl! This doesn't affect me! I'm coming for you, Icyhot!" Bakugo sneered. He caught up to Todoroki. "Bastard, don't declare war on the wrong person!" You heard Bakugo yell.

You saw the both of them fighting each other as they raced. Ice and explosions going off. _Idiots! I thought we were putting feelings aside! They need to focus on the race and not on fighting each other! _You thought as you closed the gap between you and them.

All three of you turned around when there was a sudden force from a huge explosion from behind you guys. You saw Midoria soaring above you on a piece of robot metal that he was using as a projectile.

"This is my only chance!" You shout as you jump in the air as high as you could, using all your strength. You were able to grab onto the metal projectile and hitch a ride with Midoria.

"y/n?" Midoria could only say in shock as you rode next to him on the scrap metal. You both flew past Todoroki and Bakugo and they tried to catch up.

"Those two _formerly_ in the lead have stopped trying to slow each other down and are chasing l/n and Midoria! The fight's not over yet though!" Present Mic commentated.

The finish line was just within reach but you could feel you and Midoria slowing down. You looked at his determined face. You only needed a split second to decide what you were going to do.

"Thanks for getting me this far Deku, but it looks like only one of us is going to be able to win this." You state as you quickly gather all the energy you have left to produce one last flame boost and toss Midoria's body as far out as you can in front of you.

"y/n!" Midoria yells in midair but he lands safely on the ground and looks back at you. He saw that you had sacrificed your chance of winning by slamming the scrap metal on the minefield to set off an explosion that hindered Bakugo and Todoroki from catching up to him.

"Would you believe it? l/n sacrificed herself to let Midoria get ahead! Eraser Head, your class is amazing! What're you teaching them?!" Present Mic yelled.

Bakugo and Todoroki recovered from the blast faster than you so they were ahead with you trailing behind them.

"I didn't do anything. They got each other fired up on their own." Aizawa said simply.

After you made it past the finish line, you fell backwards onto the ground. You were sweating profusely and breathing heavily. You saw Midoria's face plastered over the big screen so you knew he won first place. You couldn't see where Todoroki or Bakugo were from your position on the ground but you could hear Bakugo throwing a fit. You squinted once you saw a figure hovering over you.

"Thank you, y/n-chan. I wouldn't have gotten first place if it wasn't for you...but I'm a little surprised you helped me win since you're close friends with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun." You realized the person standing over you was Midoria. He gave you a hand and you took it so you could stand up.

"No prob. I would have just been stuck at the minefield if you didn't come soaring by. Plus, we're close friends too so don't worry about it!" You say after a deep breathe.

Midoria just smiled shyly at you and you smiled back.

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over. Now, take a look at the results!" You heard Midnight's voice say.

The screen showed Todoroki in second, Bakugo in third, you in fourth place, and so on. Only the top 42 advanced to the second round.

****A/N: Finally we're here at the U.A. Sports Festival arc! There's gonna be some great moments here. :D****


	28. Chapter 28: Love & War

Chapter 28: Love & War

****A/N: Hope you guys don't mind the Sports Festival arc. It'll be fun the next few chapters!****

The second event was the cavalry battle. Midnight explained the rules and that there was a point system involved based on the ranking from the first event. Since you placed fourth, you had a decent amount of points, but it was nowhere near the ten million points Midoria would have at the start of the battle. Once they started the fifteen minutes to build teams, you had no idea who you were going to team up with.

You looked to your left and right nervously but became a little less anxious once you caught sight of Todoroki who had a purposeful look, stalking over in your direction.

"I don't know what quirks you all have!" Your ears perked up, hearing Bakugo shout. Then you freaked out because you saw Bakugo make a beeline towards you, ignoring the group of people around him that were begging him to let them be on his team.

At this rate, Todoroki and Bakugo would reach you at the same time. You really wanted to avoid having to choose which one of their teams you wanted to be on and you also had a gut feeling that there was no way they'd be OK with being on the same team together. Just before any of them could get to you, you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey y/n-chan, d-did you want to be on my t-team...? After all, I think you deserve half these points...and we worked so well together the last r-round?" You turned around to see Midoria. He was looking nervously down at his hands in fear of being rejected.

You didn't even need to think about it. You squealed and hugged him with delight. "Thanks for saving me!"

"Huh?" Midoria tilted his head in confusion.

While you were hugging him, you motioned towards Todoroki and Bakugo who had stopped in their tracks and were watching you and Midoria with pissed off looking faces now. "Now I won't have to choose between those two." You whisper in his ear.

"Oh." Midoria's face reddened and he was at a loss for words since your breath tickled his ear.

"Yes, Deku. I'd love to be on your team!" You say loudly enough for the ash blonde and two toned boy to hear while letting go of a blushing Midoria. They both glared frustratingly at you and Midoria but ultimately ended up stomping away to form their own respective teams, without you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was you, Midoria, Ochaco, and Tokoyami on Team Midoria. Midoria was on top, Tokoyami in the front, and you and Ochaco on the sides. Technically Mei was a part of the team since she forced you guys to take some of her 'babies' and explained how to use them, but she didn't physically join the team herself. Instead, she stayed along the sidelines and managed to somehow have a sound system with her. Whenever your team used one of her inventions, she would give commentary to the audience about its functions and features.

Right from the start, all the teams were attacking your team at once so you ended up using your flame boost and Mei's jet pack to help you guys escape, but Bakugo exploded his way up to you guys anyways.

"Don't get carried away, DEKU!" Bakugo shouted as he reached for Midoria's ten million headband. Midoria just winced in response so you quickly reach your hand out and create a small flame wall, blocking off Bakugo in midair from Midoria. "Fuck you, cat girl!" He cursed as Sero reeled him back with this tape. You blew a kiss teasingly and waved 'goodbye' at him.

Once you guys landed back on the ground, you looked back and saw that Bakugo had lost his headband to the annoying Monoma kid from Class 1-B. They were arguing and you could hear Bakugo raging. Your attention shifted when Tokoyami suddenly made an abrupt stop that caught you off guard. You looked up to see Todoroki and his team. He made sure to give you an icy glare first and then shifted his attention to Midoria.

"I'll be taking that now." Todoroki pointed.

"I don't think so!" You step up front a little, in defense of Midoria.

"I thought we would not have a confrontation since you and Todoroki are..." Tokoyami trailed off, looking to you and then to Todoroki.

"All's fair in ****love and war****!" You smirk.

Todoroki nodded.

"I see." Tokoyami replied.

"Only half the time is left. Don't stop moving!" Midoria shouted and your team ran off again.

You heard Todoroki give certain commands to his own team as they charged towards you guys.

"Be prepared! It's not just Todoroki's group coming for us!" You yell as you see the other teams running towards you guys as well. A few seconds later, Kaminari used his electric volts to stun the other groups while Todoroki froze them afterwards. He wasn't going to give the other teams a chance of getting the ten million. He also grabbed a bunch of headbands as he passed by the frozen teams.

Soon, all the hover soles and the jet pack that you guys were using were starting to break or slow down. Eventually, your team found yourselves cornered and surrounded by Todoroki's ice. It was going to be hard to defend against Todoroki's team since the light from your flames would end up weakening Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and right now, he was your main defense.

"One minute left! Todoroki made it so he'd have the ten million to himself to seize in an instant!" Present Mic commentated.

"We're _going_ to protect that ten million!" You growl reassuringly to your team as your e/c eyes saw the determination in Todoroki's grey and turquoise eyes. _When he looks so focused and motivated like that, it makes me attracted to him even more._ You didn't dwell on that thought too long because all of a sudden, Iida busted out a high speed move that sent his team zipping past you guys. You guys didn't have time to react as Todoroki snatched the headband off of Midoria.

"What was that?" Ochaco gasped as the four of you remained shocked for a few seconds.

"Todoroki gets the ten million!" Present Mic announces and the stadium goes nuts.

"No! We'll get it back!" You shout, snapping out of it and barely giving your team time to react as you use a flame boost to charge at Todoroki's team. _It's not just for me, it's for our team! I don't want to let them down! _You create a fireball in your hand as you go to attack Todoroki directly. Your eyes widen for a brief moment when he prepares his left hand with a flame to counterattack. In the last split second, he seemed to realize what he was doing as well and his eyes widened too.

_My left...What am I...? _Todoroki thought as he pulled his hand back from attacking you and you also pulled away at the same time. Both of your flames extinguishing.

In the midst of that, Midoria was able to take one of Todoroki's headbands. "I got it!" Midoria exclaimed but he frowned once he saw the headband wasn't actually the ten million.

"Just in case, we changed the position of the headbands!" Momo responded.

At that moment, you didn't care much about the points and instead you focused your gaze on Todoroki. You watched as he was rubbing and staring at his left arm. He looked really shaken up. You knew what using his left side to attack meant for him. You hoped he was OK.

Out of nowhere, Bakugo came sky rocketing through the air with his team trying to catch up behind him.

"Damn Deku!" He shouted. He was about to attack Midoria until he noticed Midoria jumping in to attack Todoroki. "The ten million points are...?!" Bakugo started and then shifted gears towards Todoroki. "Half and half bastard!"

Todoroki snapped out of it and Momo handed him a pole which he coated in sharp pointy ice, ready to defend himself.

Just as it seemed like the three would collide, you heard Present Mic yell. "Time's up!"

Bakugo fell face first and Midoria plopped to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29: Jealousy

Chapter 29: Jealousy

When it came time to see the results of the cavalry battle, you were surprised to hear that your team was in fourth place.

"Todoroki was clearly shaken by your attack. I had hoped to get the ten million points, but even so, I got one." Tokoyami explained with a thumbs up, revealing that Dark Shadow was able to steal a headband from Todoroki when you had gone up to attack him with your fireball.

You and Ochaco cheered and Midoria cried in happiness.

You went up and hugged Midoria and he thanked you through his tears. "Yeah, never have I been so happy to be in fourth place again!" You both laughed. You were excited that you had at least made it into the final round and that it was finally time for the lunch break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You had just finished getting lunch and literally ran into Bakugo while you were looking for a place to sit.

"OI! DO YOU WANNA DIE-" He stopped his sentence and just scowled when he realized it was you.

"Good job getting second place in the cavalry battle..." You say trying to be nice but once those words left your lips, you knew he'd be pissed.

He cursed and gave a frustrated growl. "I WANT AN INDISUPTABLE FIRST PLACE!"

"But you were _amazing_...you lost your points and then gained them back and then some. I'd say your performance was beyond plus ultra..."

Bakugo was used to people calling him 'amazing' his whole life but hearing you say it meant something special to him, but he still felt ****jealousy**** in the pit of his stomach and he absolutely hated it. Maybe even worse than getting second place.

"SHUT UP! WHY'RE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN TEAMING UP WITH THAT FUCKING QUIRKLESS DEKU!" Bakugo suddenly exploded. Your eyes widened in surprise and you were about to respond but Bakugo kept going. "It's already hard enough having to compete against that half and half bastard..." He mumbled, looking away from you and towards the ground. _Todoroki...? _You thought.

"Compete...? Aren't we all competing here?" You asked, reaching out towards Bakugo.

"Tch! You don't get it, stupid cat girl..." Bakugo muttered and brushed your hand away. You winced, a little hurt by that as he simply walked away from you.

_I don't get what...? _You thought, standing there watching him leave. Even at this place where there was supposed to be thousands of people around, you felt alone at this moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You were feeling a bit down and confused as you continued walking by the Faculty and Student Entrance. Your ears perked up at the sound of Todoroki and Midoria talking from within the hallway. ****(A/N: y/n is always eavesdropping xD) ****You heard Todoroki accusing Midoria of having a similar quirk to All Might.

"Midoria, are you...All Might's secret love child or something?" Todoroki asked in a serious tone.

_Secret love child! Todoroki's so unintentionally funny sometimes! _You thought, putting a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from bursting out in laughter. _Hmm...it's true though that they have similar power and quirks..._

Midoria frantically and quickly denied it. "Why do you think that about me...?"

"Then there must be a connection between you two that you can't talk about, right?"

You didn't hear Midoria confirm or deny it as Todoroki proceeded to tell him about his tragic background and past. Unknown to you, Bakugo was at the opposite end of the hall from you and also heard their conversation.

"I don't care if you can't tell me how you're connected to All Might. I will rise above you with just my right side. Sorry for wasting your time." You heard Todoroki's footsteps heading in your direction. You quickly straighten up, pretending to casually run in to Todoroki.

"Shoto!"

Todoroki shifted his intense look down to you. "Midoria's back there." He said coldly.

"Huh? What, no. I wanted to talk to you."

"You're not going to go talk to him about strategies or plans for the next round? At first it seemed like you wanted to be with Bakugo and now Midoria..." His last few words came out as a harsh whisper. Todoroki couldn't repress the ****jealousy**** he was feeling and it all just came out at once. He already hated that he had to share you with Bakugo, he didn't want to have to share you with Midoria too.

_Again with that...it sounds similar to what Bakugo was saying. _You thought.

"Don't do that. Leave Bakugo and Deku out of this..." You say quietly, looking at the ground. "I wanted to see how you were...I saw that look you gave out there when you used your left side."

"That won't happen again. I'll win first place without using it." His usual calm voice was now serious and full of fire. "Besides, didn't I say I wouldn't use this to attack you ever again?" Todoroki said lifting his left hand before turning his back to you. He paused for a second before walking away from you.

You took a few steps towards him anyways, your hands at your sides but in tight fists. "I've never really had support before until I started attending U.A...so I'm going to cherish all my friends and all the relationships I've formed along the way. That includes our teachers, classmates, Midoria, Bakugo, and...especially _you!_"

By this time, Bakugo was walking towards the end of the hallway after listening in on Midoria's and Todoroki's conversation. He stopped just in time to overhear the conversation going on between you and Todoroki now.

Todoroki turned slowly to face you again after hearing your little speech, the wind picking up and blowing his hair in one direction.

"So stop making a fuss about me being around other guys because I want everyone's support so that I can become a Hero!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that lunch was over, you were headed back to the stadium. Before you made it in, you heard people calling you.

"Wait up, y/n!"

You turned around to see Kaminari and Mineta with grins on their faces.

"What's up?" You ask suspiciously, looking at the two boys.

"Don't you know the recreational games are about to start? The girls from our class are supposed to wear _this_ for a cheer battle beforehand." Mineta handed you a revealing looking cheerleading uniform.

"A-Are you sure?"

"You don't have to believe me, but we heard from Aizawa-sensei."

"Yeah, the rest of the girls are already finished changing!" Kaminari added, pushing you towards the locker room.

"We thought you'd forgotten so we decided to tell you just in case. You wouldn't want to be the only one left out!" Mineta said smugly.

"Well...thanks then! And here I thought you two were up to no good." You say as you leave to go change in the locker room.

"See ya in the stadium, y/n!" The boys waved and then snickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before you entered the stadium, you could see the other girls wearing the cheerleading uniforms too, but they looked mortified. You felt everyone's eyes on you as you walked across the field.

When Todoroki saw you, his heterochromatic eyes widened and he suddenly got a nosebleed that caused him to quickly turn around. Bakugo was drinking from a water bottle but when his crimson eyes landed on you, he choked and suddenly spat out the water. It resulted in him coughing uncontrollably.

"Bakugo! Are you OK?" Kirishima asked worriedly.

"JUST DIE, SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugo coughed.

"What's wrong...?" You questioned when you got to the girls, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the form fitting cheerleading outfit.

"Kaminari and Mineta tricked us!" Momo whined.

"And it looks like l/n has joined in on the cheerleading uniform as well..." Present Mic awkwardly presented.

"y/n l/n! Go put some decent clothes on right now!" You heard Aizawa order, his fatherly figure instincts coming out.

You blushed furiously in embarrassment but then a vein appeared on your head and through gritted teeth you growled. "KAMIN-ARI. MIN-ETA."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After you went to change back into your U.A. gym uniform, you saw the boys from your class huddled together, even Bakugo and Todoroki which was unusual. It was nice seeing them be social for once but you were curious to see what was going on.

"Hey, what're you boys up to...?" You say pushing through their group. Your mouth drops in horror once you see pictures of just you and the other girls in the cheerleading uniforms on their phones.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU EMBARASSED US...!" You lowly growled. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTS!" You glared at all of them but especially at Bakugo and Todoroki. Bakugo made a "Tch!" while blushing and avoiding your glare and Todoroki looked away blushing, trying to look innocent. You drew your claws out and licked your canines. In that moment, you've never seen any of them look that scared before. You proceeded to burn all their phones, none of them said a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time you had cooled off a bit, you heard Present Mic announce that the four teams that made it to the final round would compete in a one-on-one tournament. Midnight also announced that the bracket would be decided first before the recreational games started. You were surprised that some people, including Ojiro, interrupted her and voluntarily withdrew out of the tournament. Those that withdrew were replaced with people from the losing teams.

You looked up at the bracket and saw your first match was against Iida. _I won't lose! _

****A/N: Thanks for reading! :D****


	30. Chapter 30: Fiery Spirit

Chapter 30: Fiery Spirit

Fireworks went off, signaling the start of the recreational games.

The first game was a scavenger hunt and you died in embarrassment when the screens flashed to Sato who scooped you up from the stands because he got "Cat" as his item to hunt down.

Bakugo jumped up angrily from seat. He was yelling for Sato to put you down while Todoroki who was also standing up was actually nodding and agreeing with Bakugo.

Sato looked at the riled up boys in confusion with you still in his arms. "So she counts, right?" He asked out loud to get an answer from whoever was hosting the game but the audience just laughed and cheered.

After that happened, you decided you already had enough of watching the recreational games. You left your seat to take a bathroom break and a short walk to clear your head for your upcoming match against Iida.

Before you knew it, it was time for the one-on-one matches to start. You remembered Midoria's fight was up first so you returned to your seat to watch, but by the time you got there the match was already over. You noticed Bakugo was still seated but Todoroki was missing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after he noticed y/n left her seat, Todoroki went to go wait in Player Waiting Room 2. On the way back for his match, he ran into Endeavor.

"You're in my way." Todoroki said sharply.

"You're acting disgracefully, Shoto."

Todoroki ignored his comment and kept on walking past him.

"If you used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in the obstacle course and cavalry battle. Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might. You're different from your siblings. You are the greatest masterpiece! And if you'd just welcome the Quirk Marriage between you and the little neko..."

"Is that all you can say, bastard? You can say anything you want about me, but don't talk about y/n." Todoroki stopped briefly. "Anyways, I will win and advance with just mom's power. I won't use your power when I fight." Todoroki said through gritted teeth as he continued walking.

"Even if that works for now, you'll soon reach the limits of that power...and one day you'll come to see that I know what's best for your future." Endeavor finishes the conversation with that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for Todoroki's and Sero's match. You cheered loudly once Present Mic introduced Todoroki to the stage but you stopped when you noticed that something was wrong, like a dark cloud looming over his head.

Once the match began, surprisingly, Sero made the first move by wrapping Todoroki is his tape to try and swing him out of bounds. When Todoroki finally decided to attack back, he stepped on the ground and the whole stadium shook as he unleashed a giant ice wall. The ice even shot up near your face where you were sitting in the stands. The audience gasped and everyone was so taken back by his power. Todoroki's right side was covered in remnants of ice while Sero was undoubtedly frozen in place.

"Don't worry about it!" The crowd chanted, feeling bad for Sero as Todoroki went to unfreeze him. _I wonder what made Shoto lash out like that...he looked very sad..._ You thought with a frown. The last time he did a similar move like that was when he was fighting you and his father was around...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another match went by and it was finally your turn. You were in the waiting room but started to go out for your match. On your way out, Bakugo was standing outside by the door against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You better not lose, furball." Bakugo mumbled, looking away from you. You just simply nodded with determination as you walked past him. He didn't want you losing because when he becomes the #1 Hero, he wanted you right there by his side. At the top of the Pro Hero world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before you got to the field, you saw Mei hastily running towards you.

"y/n! You need this!" She tried to catch her breath as she presented a new support item to you.

"What is this...?"

"I call this baby the Fire Speedster. It's the same concept as the hover soles and jet pack you guys used in the cavalry battle...but this retains fire and heat and consumes it as fuel to use for ultimate speed boosts!"

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure I'm allowed to use this...?" You say with uncertainty.

"Please, y/n! Iida is already using a piece of equipment I gave him for this fight! And this is the only way the Support companies will be able to see this baby!"

You slowly accepted the Fire Speedster from her. _What could possibly go wrong...? _

"Thank you, y/n!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beginning of your match against Iida was a complete disaster. Even you had to admit it was actually quite comical. Laughter filled the stadium because the both of you lost control of the speed booster equipment that Mei had given each of you to use. You just kept zooming wildly past each other. There were even a few times you went too fast and almost accidentally went out of bounds.

Towards the end of the match, you ended up removing the booster. Iida couldn't remove his equipment because it was strapped on to him and was more complex. You loaded the booster with lots of fire and heat and planned to use it as a rocket launcher instead. You aimed it at Iida and it hit him since you managed to trap him in your flame wall. It flew him out of bounds and you were declared the winner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few matches, it was now time for Bakugo vs Ochaco. _If I know Bakugo, he's not going to take it easy on her...even if everyone expects him to. He's going to do whatever it takes to be #1...but his determination and drive are the some of the things I admire most about him._ You thought while waiting for the match to start.

Soon, the match started. It was entertaining at the beginning but eventually Bakugo was just blasting explosions at Ochaco left and right. Rubble flew everywhere and smoke engulfed the arena for almost the entire fight.

After a while of this, the crowd started booing Bakugo because they wanted him to end the match against the obviously struggling and injured girl. There was even one pro Hero who started to insult Bakugo but Aizawa quickly defended him over the speaker. You were glad Aizawa spoke up when he did because you were about to lose your shit on the pro Hero because you were outraged at what he was saying. Bakugo also proved he was right to stay on guard because Ochaco tried to crush him underneath the heaping amount of rubble that was floating high above him. It made the pro Hero who insulted him look stupid.

It was looking like Ochaco had come up with a great play but Bakugo held onto his wrist while he shot out a single powerful explosion towards the sky. The force from the blast shook the whole stadium. This one shot ended up destroying the rubble and Ochaco's plan. It wasn't long after that when Ochaco passed out, giving Bakugo the win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his victory, Bakugo got back to the stands where his classmates were grilling him.

"That was tough, huh? Playing the bad guy."

"I can't believe you were able to aim such a huge blast at a frail girl."

"What part of her was frail?" He replied, mostly to himself.

"I don't think he would have done the same thing against y/n."

"Hm, I don't think so either."

"SHUT UP! BE QUIET!" Bakugo yelled more in annoyance than anger. "I would have blasted y/n too cuz she's definitely not frail or weak! She would've been able to handle it!" He added hastily with a scowl.

His classmates just gawked at him in surprise because of his outburst and were afraid to set him off even more. Although internally, he actually began to wonder if he would have attacked y/n like that..._Dammit all, am I really going soft over that cat girl?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While some second round matches were going on, you found yourself heading to the waiting room. On your way there, you were stopped by Endeavor who you were surprised to see.

"Endeavor?"

"Little neko, I watched your fight. It was interesting...but you're actually quite clever."

"Thanks..."

"If you go against Shoto, make sure to get him to use his left side."

You glared at him. "You know he doesn't want to do that."

"But as his girlfriend and potentially future wife...don't you want him to be at his best? He needs to be able to use both...and _control_ both sides! It's my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might."

"There's a lot wrong in what you just said..." You start to say, anger boiling up inside you. "But just to make it clear, Shoto isn't you...so it's OK for him to become the Hero _he_ wants to be! And if you're not going to-" You paused. "...then I'll be the one to support him and stick by him!" You swore passionately.

Unknown to you, Todoroki was at the corner of the hallway, listening in on what was being said between you and Endeavor. He smiled softly because he was deeply touched by what you said. Your words gave him flashbacks to when his mom had told him similar things. He remembered crying as a child to his mom, telling her he didn't want to become like his dad. _'But you want to be a Hero, don't you? It's OK for you to be one.'_ He heard his mom's voice say in his head.

Todoroki's attention snapped back to y/n and his father when he heard his father say something that seemed to strike a chord within y/n.

"That ****fiery spirit****, you really are Blaze's daughter." Endeavor slightly chuckled.

****A/N: Thanks for reading if you got this far! Please remember to favorite or follow this story.****


	31. Chapter 31: No Matter What (Lime)

Chapter 31: No Matter What (Lime)

****A/N: Warning! Lime/smut/lemon whatever you want to call it in this chapter.****

"I didn't know it at first but after seeing your quirk, I realized you must be his daughter."

Your eyes widened. "How...do you know my father?"

Endeavor squinted down at you. "I saw him as a rival at first since we got into the pro Hero business around the same time and we both had similar Quirks." He saw your eyes pleading him to tell you more. "Although...it quickly became apparent that we had different goals and we went down very different paths."

You looked down at the ground. "If you ever see him again...tell him his daughter plans on becoming a better Hero than he ever was!" You looked back up at Endeavor with a sudden fire in your eyes.

"Tell you what...when you graduate or get the chance to, come work at my Hero agency. I'll tell you more about your father and I'll show you how to truly harness your fire power...since Shoto refuses my guidance."

Before you could reply, Todoroki appeared around the corner and roughly grabbed you by the arm. "Come on, y/n. Don't fall into his scheme. He just wants to use you too."

"Shoto..." You say quietly looking up to see his serious expression as he drags you into the waiting room. _I don't know...I might have to take him up on his offer some day..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you guys got inside the waiting room, you noticed that it was only the two of you in there.

"Did you happen to hear our entire conversation...?" You turn around to face Todoroki but gasp as he suddenly pins you up against the wall.

His face was so close to yours and his breathing was slow and ragged, you couldn't help but just blush and stare back up at him.

"...Did you mean everything you said about me?" Todoroki looked to the floor as he asked in a quiet tone that was barely above a whisper.

"Huh? Of course..." You trailed off, starting to feel breathless.

His question had caught you off guard, but your expression quickly softened as you began to run your fingers through his soft locks. He relaxed and silently rested his face in the crook of your neck, since this was one of his favorite things that you did. He wished he could stay forever like this with you.

Soon after, you pushed him away when you felt him kiss the side of your neck, not expecting him to have done that.

"S-Sorry...I know I'm unslightly...someone as beautiful as you wouldn't want to be with someone who looks like me-" He apologized, putting a hand against the wall above you to stop himself.

You shook your head furiously and reached back out to him. You cupped the left side of his face so that you could look straight into his eyes. "Stop being sorry. I think you're perfect just the way you are. And I'll always care about you ****no matter what****..." You pledged.

He couldn't understand how or why you accepted him whole heartedly as you did, even with his scar and even with all his flaws, but he was happy that you did.

"Sorr-I mean...thank you, y/n. And I'll always care for you too." Todoroki didn't hesitate and pressed his soft lips against yours. He kissed you deeply and gently, giving you time to adjust. After you kissed him back slowly and tenderly, he broke apart to coat your neck in sweet butterfly kisses. Your skin felt like it was on fire wherever he kissed you. You felt for his left hand to make sure he wasn't using his quirk, he wasn't.

You let out a moan as he sucked down on a sensitive spot while he pinned your arm above your head and then laced his fingers with yours. With his free hand that wasn't locked with yours, he squeezed your breast and you moaned again. You gasped when you felt his erection through his pants poke at your upper thigh, but he took that opportunity to lock his lips with yours again to shut you up. He was clearly the only one in this situation that was still aware that you guys were in the waiting room and that anybody could come in at any moment if they heard you two. When your brain finally realized what was happening, you tore away from him since you've never been touched or felt sensations like this before.

Todoroki looked at you full of concern with his heterochromatic orbs. "Was that...too much?" He sounded disappointed.

It was only now that you noticed how out of breath you were. "I don't know...that was just all so new to me. I guess I got nervous." You blushed and put a hand behind your head. "B-But I'm so sorry for that...!" You point down at his not so little 'friend' and hastily cover your face in embarrassment.

He looked down and turned his head away from you. "It'll pass...I'll just need a minute or two..." He mumbled.

You couldn't help but let out a giggle, especially when you thought about all the events that happened earlier today when he was so serious and intense. Now he was in a painfully awkward situation but no matter what, you felt like you would always have butterflies in your stomach for Todoroki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After your intimate moment with Todoroki had passed, you both realized his match with Midoriya was up next. You left him to go find a seat in the stands but before you did, you kissed him 'good luck' on the cheek which out of everything, was the thing that made him blush.

You found your seat next to Bakugo in the stands.

"What took you so long, furball?!"

"Uh, look the match is about to start!" You averted his question and pointed down at Todoroki and Midoriya. You suddenly felt guilty making out with Todoroki now that you were sitting with Bakugo.

Present Mic introduced Midoriya to the arena and you clapped excitedly in your seat but when he introduced Todoroki you stood up and cheered the loudest. It made Bakugo scowl next to you.

So far, the match was even crazier than you expected it to be. Todoroki kept sending powerful ice attacks that Midoriya kept defending against, but Midoriya was basically breaking his fingers in the process.

You heard Kirishima's voice come from behind you guys. "It started?!"

"Uh-huh. Good job, I heard you won your match by the way." You answered, not taking your eyes off the current fight.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be up against Bakugo next. Let's have a good fight." Kirishima said looking from you to Bakugo.

"I'll kill you." Bakugo replied without hesitation.

Kirishima laughed. "But man, you and Todoroki can both shoot off powerful attacks that cover a lot of ground."

"Don't compare me to that half and half bastard." Bakugo growled, sounding more aggressive than usual. You didn't turn to face him but you raised an eyebrow. "I'm not just shooting them off. Don't underestimate em'. If you overuse your muscles, the muscle fibers tear, and if you keep running, you'll run out of breath." _There's a limit to how much power I can produce, too. That's why I designed my original costume so that I could fire blasts in excess of what my body allows without any risk. _Bakugo thought. "Quirks are physical abilities, too. They must also have some kind of limit." Bakugo finished saying. You just sat in silence, taking in what Bakugo had said to Kirishima as you continued to watch the match.

As it went on, you heard people in the crowd commenting on how strong Todoroki was and praising him for his judgment, application skills, mobility, and more. People were even saying how he was already better than the average pro Hero. For some reason, it made you feel proud and made you admire him even more. It worried you though when you saw that Midoriya was badly injured and that Todoroki was starting to get frostbite, he was trembling. _If only he'd use his left side to warm himself at least... _You thought.

"You want to win with just half your strength?!" You heard Midoriya provoke Todoroki. "Come at me with everything you've got!"

Todoroki looked pissed as he ran towards Midoriya but his movements and attacks were slower than before. Their fight was getting more intense and you saw Todoroki's right side start to get more fully coated in ice as Midoriya ran towards him. It was at this point you felt the sudden urge to give Todoroki the fire he needed.

You shot up from your seat. "SHOTO! YOU WANT TO BE A HERO, DON'T YOU? IT'S OK FOR YOU TO BECOME WHO YOU WANT TO BE! AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A FUTURE YOU FEEL STRONGLY ABOUT! REMEMBER, YOU'RE NOT BOUND BY HIS BLOOD...IT'S _YOUR_ POWER!" Everyone around stared at you. All the cameras immediately pointed in your direction and the screens flashed to you.

Now, you were just standing silently with a concerned face until you saw Todoroki look up to where you were in the stands. The screens switched to a close-up of Todoroki and he looked moved by your words, his grey and turquoise eyes only wavering for a few seconds before a huge burst of flames emerged from his left side. It made Midoriya stop and shield his eyes from the brightness and heat while most of the frostbite on Todoroki melted away.

"Shoto! Did the little neko help you finally accept yourself?" Endeavor walked down closer to the arena. "It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me...You will fulfill my desire!"

Todoroki ignored his father. Instead, Todoroki exchanged a few words with Midoriya before they both began preparing their strongest attacks.

_Thanks for your support, y/n. _Todoroki thought with an image of your smiling face in his head, right before he and Midoriya unleashed their full force attacks.

****A/N: Another back to back update! Wooo! Things got a little spicy.********Let me know what you think of the story so far! And as always, thanks for reading!****


	32. Chapter 32: Fire vs Ice

Chapter 32: Fire vs Ice

_Shoto!_ You cried out in your head as their attacks went off, but Cementoss was able to put up a few walls between them just in time so that neither Todoroki or Midoriya would be directly hit. Rubble and debris flew everywhere as everyone shielded themselves from the explosion of their attacks. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Midoriya was out of bounds but Todoroki was still inside of the arena, barely standing.

Once the two were off the arena, you heard Bakugo give a low growl from beside you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the way back into the stadium, Todoroki ran into his father again.

"You have abandoned your childish tantrum and finally become a perfect upgrade of me...with some motivation from that little neko...but you too should come work for me. I'll lead you down the path of the mighty."

"There's no way I can abandon anything." _Especially not her... _Todoroki thought, while looking at the inside of his left hand. "It's just...back then...For that one moment...I forgot about you and focused on her." Todoroki's left hand closed in a fist as his father had a stunned expression. "And now...I know that that's a good thing. I don't even need to think about it." He finished saying with a small smile as he walked away from his speechless father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You had just wrapped up your match with Shiozaki from class 1-B. It was a rather easy fight for you since her vines were no use against your fire quirk. You ended up using your flame boost to quickly and simply push her out of bounds.

You returned to your seat in the stands next to Bakugo again.

"Did you see that? I didn't even break a sweat." You gloated.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. You'll still end up losing to me, like the rest of em'."

"Cocky as ever."

"ME, COCKY?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT NOT HAVING TO BREAK A SWEAT!"

"YEAH, SO? YOU MAD THAT I DON'T NEED TO _SWEAT_ TO BE ABLE TO USE MY QUIRK?!"

Your nearest classmates and a few people in the crowd were just watching the two of you yell and insult each other instead of the matches happening down below in the arena. The arguing actually gave the both of you a sense of comfort. It was your guys' way of showing each other that you cared. It was all about pushing the other past their limit, to be able to go beyond Plus Ultra. No one understood it but you two and you were completely OK with that.

"STUPID CAT GIRL!" Bakugo huffed and was stomping off since his match against Kirishima was up next.

"GOOD LUCK, DUMBASS HEDGEHOG!"

"SUCK IT, FURBALL! I DON'T NEED LUCK! I'M THE FUCKING BEST!" You heard him yell as he left and flipped you off. You just smiled to yourself as some of your classmates and others wondered what just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You were watching Bakugo and Kirishima's match. You gasped in shock when Kirishima was able to land a scratch on Bakugo's pretty face. _Wait, did I really just call Bakugo 'pretty'? Fuuuck me. Wait, no, I meant that in annoyance not actually 'fuck me'...well, maybe? _You thought, immediately cursing and mentally kicking yourself. You decided to drop your internal battle with yourself as you heard Present Mic's voice.

"Bakugo's having a hard time fighting against Kirishima's fierce attack!"

You watched as Bakugo struggled to dodge against a barrage of punches since his explosions weren't working effectively against Kirishima's Hardening Quirk. A few minutes went by and Bakugo finally decided to go on the offensive again and blast Kirishima. This time his attack was successful since Kirishima's hardening was starting to weaken and fall apart. After that, Bakugo sent out a flurry of explosions against Kirishima. You couldn't even see Kirishima through the orange and yellow sparks and lights.

"Die...!" Bakugo shouted as he landed a final blow. Kirishima fell to the ground.

"Kirishima is immobilized! Bakugo wins!" Midnight announced.

"YEAH, YOU GO, BAKUGO! WOO!" You jumped up and cheered loudly. Your classmates looked back at you.

"Weren't they just fighting a little while ago?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah..." Sero answered.

You glared daggers at the group and they quickly turned around again with scared looking faces.

"She's cute...but scary!" Mineta shuddered.

"It's not fair that Bakugo gets such a cute girl." Kaminari complained to no one in particular.

"He's really starting to rub off on her too, kero." Tsuyu added.

"Well, I think they're cute!" Mina said, she was always a sucker for love.

This time, their words didn't bother you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You were in the waiting room, your palms sweating. You had made it to the final four, but your next match was against Todoroki. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad since you've fought him before...but you had also lost last time so you felt a sense of hopelessness. _NO! I can't think that way. This is a promise to myself that I'll try my best. _Besides, you felt like you had already gotten a bit stronger since then. You just hoped your feelings towards him wouldn't affect your match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you stepped into the arena and stood there facing Todoroki, you couldn't help but flash him a smile. He had grown so much just from all the battles here at the sports festival, both the physical battles against tough opponents and through the internal battles with himself. You were simply just proud of him and who he was becoming.

Todoroki noticed you smiling at him and he smirked back. He was thinking almost the same thing about you. He was proud you had made it this far and was now going up against him. It also warmed his heart for him to see that kind of smile on your face again. He couldn't help but think you were the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He could stare at you all day but Present Mic began to declare the start of the match so he got ready to give it his all against you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's ****fire vs ice****! The hottest and coolest couple of the Hero Course from Class 1-A! Who will win, folks?!" Present Mic pumps up the audience and they go wild. "Psst...are they actually dating?" Present Mic pretends to whisper but he's still heard on the speakers while leaning towards Aizawa. Aizawa ignores him.

"Hey! What kind of introduction is that?!" You yell up at them in their booth, a slight blush forming on yours and Todoroki's cheeks.

"Just get on with it." Aizawa says lazily.

"Sorry, sorry! Anyways, let the match begin!" Present Mic exclaims. "l/n might be at a disadvantage if Todoroki decides to use his left side like he did in his last match against Midoriya." Present Mic adds at the start of the match.

"Let's do this! I think I've improved since last time!" You shout, ignoring Present Mic's comment as you spring into the air because you expect Todoroki to send a string of ice towards your way as his first move.

He did what you thought he was going to do so you were able to dodge it easily. You rapidly throw a few fireballs back at him. He's able to dodge all of them by jumping out of the way, landing low to the ground. He touches the ground and another beam of ice shoots towards you. _He's not giving me much time to react. _You thought, a bead of sweat already forming on your forehead.

You're able to jump out of the way again but he sends another one at you right after. This time it narrowly missed you. At this rate, Todoroki's ice attacks would wear you out soon.

"Oh, l/n's been surrounded!" Present Mic sounds excited.

You scrunch your nose in annoyance, noticing there's ice surrounding you on both sides. "You _won't_ trap me again!"

Todoroki just narrows his eyes before hurling ice at you once more.

You tap the soles of your feet, to keep small flames consistently burning so that any ice you step on or get caught in would melt quickly. Before his ice can reach you, you leap into the air and charge straight at him. "FLAME BOOST!"

He ducks down just in time to miss your punch but before he can get back up, you land a powerfully hard kick to his back. You hear him let out a spurt in pain.

"A direct hit!" Present Mic yells.

You had also managed to add fire to your kick at the last second so Todoroki was lying face down, his shirt still on fire. The crowd went crazy in excitement and shock. Bakugo who was watching in the stands stood up. _Since when has she been capable of that? _He thought.

You stayed in a defensive position with a fireball in hand in case Todoroki got up to counterattack. When he didn't get up, you looked at him worriedly. _Oh no, did I...overdo it? _You thought nearing his form.

"y/n..." You heard him groan.

You stopped using your fire quirk and swiftly ran over to him. You bent over only to use your quirk to extinguish the leftover flames that were still burning on him.

_Don't fall for it, shitty cat girl! _Bakugo thought with a sweat and his hand in a fist.

"Shoto...?" You touch his shoulder gently to try and get him up, but your eyes widen in shock when his head bobs up and he grabs your wrist suddenly.

_SHIT! _You cursed internally, trying to get away but it was too late. You felt the chill of his ice run down your hand, your arm, and eventually your whole body. Todoroki had encased you in ice except for your face. You tried desperately to break free but it was no use since you couldn't activate your fire quirk.

"l/n is immobilized! Todoroki wins!" Midnight declares.

"Todoroki advances to the final without showing his flames!" Present Mic adds.

Todoroki slowly stood up, rubbing his neck and trying to pat down his nearly burnt off U.A. gym uniform. "Since I was only showing attacks with range, you forgot that I could do little tricks like this, too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that was some trick...pretending to be hurt! Knowing that I'd come and help you!" You pouted.

"I should have been more careful though. I wanted you to land that kick but I didn't expect for it to hurt that badly." Todoroki mumbled. He was still a little wobbly from your attack as he placed his left hand on the ice to unfreeze you.

Once you were unfrozen, you threw your arms around his neck in an embrace. It took him by surprise but he hugged you back. "Congrats, Shoto. That was so underhanded..." You started. You felt Todoroki uncomfortably loosen his hold on you. "...but incredibly brilliant!" You finished with a grin looking up at him.

"Thanks-" Todoroki began to say shyly with a small smile forming on his lips, but you cut him off as you parted from the embrace.

"But don't do that again. I was really worried and upset because I thought that I had seriously hurt you..." You frowned, looking away.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't be opposed to using your weaknesses against you...?" He tilted your chin up so that you could look him straight in the eyes. He had on a teasing smirk that honestly took you by surprise so you stood there staring up at him speechlessly. You saw his turquoise and grey eyes slowly trail down from your e/c eyes to your lips and you blushed.

Just when it seemed like he was about to kiss you, the audience broke out in cheers. That snapped you and Todoroki out of the little world you guys were in and you realized that you two were still being shown on the screens.

"If you morons can get off the stage...we have a semifinal match coming up still." You heard Bakugo's voice, it was low. An air of melancholy surrounded him as he stepped onto the arena with his hands in his pockets with Tokoyami following behind.


	33. Chapter 33: For You

Chapter 33: For You

After feeling slightly embarrassed and walking off the stage with Todoroki, you were watching Bakugo's and Tokoyami's semifinal match from the stands. Todoroki had left you to go find another U.A. gym uniform since his was burnt pretty badly from your attack. Plus, he wanted some time alone before his finals match.

"Hey, y/n. How are you doing after your match with Todoroki...?" You heard Ochaco take a seat next to you.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could be so manly!" Kirishima took a seat on the other side of you.

"Manly...?" You tilted your head.

"I mean-" Kirishima was flustered.

You just laughed in response. "Haha thanks, but I'm doing OK. Shoto's just really strong and skilled."

"Do you think Bakugo's really strong and skilled?" Kirishima questioned you with a curious face.

His sudden question took you a little by surprise. "He's-" You started but hearing Bakugo's voice from the arena caught your attention instead.

"That thing is so annoying!" Bakugo exclaimed in frustration as he tried to land an explosion on Tokoyami but Dark Shadow protected him.

_That viciousness...he's so worked up...it seems like somethings on his mind. _You thought, furrowing your eyebrows as you continued to watch the fight instead of answering Kirishima.

Bakugo kept attacking furiously with one explosion after the next and it seemed like Tokoyami and Dark Shadow could do nothing but try and defend.

"Tokoyami, what's going on? You attacked so much when you were up against us!" Mina whined, lightly shaking her fists.

"There must be a reason..." Momo wondered.

"Dark Shadow can't switch to the offensive with the light from the explosions...just like back in the cavalry battle...y/n didn't use her fire quirk for that reason." Ochaco remarked.

"The weakness he shared with us...If Kacchan doesn't know about it yet, then he still has a chance." Midoriya added.

You nodded but you knew deep down something was bothering Bakugo and Tokoyami just happened to be the one for Bakugo to take his frustrations out on. You watched Bakugo fly at Tokoyami, dodge an attack from Dark Shadow, and then flip around to maneuver himself behind Tokoyami.

"STUN GRENADE!" Bakugo yelled with his hands out. His explosion set off a huge blinding light and filled the arena with smoke.

_What the?! That move's like back when... _You thought, standing up to try and see through the smoke. Bakugo was inspired to create this move after his fight with you awhile back because you couldn't handle the bright lights and smoke from his attacks.

When the smoke cleared, you saw Bakugo holding Tokoyami's beak and standing over him. Tokoyami ended up giving up, making Bakugo the winner.

"With this, the final match will be between Todoroki and Bakugo!" Present Mic announced.

You saw Bakugo's face turn into pure anger as he looked up towards your direction in the stands, but you noticed he was looking past you. You turned your head and saw Todoroki standing there and glaring back down at Bakugo with a darkened expression on his face.

"I wonder what'll happen in a match between those two..." Midoriya pondered out loud.

_Me too... _You thought. All you could do was stare up at the screen that had the pictures and names of the two boys, showing that they would be facing each other in the finals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You jumped a little when you heard your phone ring and vibrate in your pocket. You check who's calling but see that it's from an unknown number. You excuse yourself from your seat to take the call since the finals match wouldn't be starting right away anyways.

"Hello?" You greet.

"y/n."

You almost tear up at the sound of your mom's voice.

"Mom? How are you? Where are you calling from? Nevermind that, I'm here at the U.A. Sports Festival-" You bombard her.

"I know. I saw you on T.V.. I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier...but I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." She replied, you could tell she was smiling.

You couldn't hold it in anymore after hearing those words and let the tears roll down your cheeks. You didn't realize how much you missed her and how guilty you felt for not saying goodbye to her properly when she left. "When are you coming back home, Mom? I miss you...! A lot has happened since I've been at U.A...I have so much to tell you."

"I...won't be home for a while...I got a lead on where your father could be..."

"What...why...WHY DO YOU STILL CARE ABOUT HIM?! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID..." You sobbed, you felt your knees start to shake.

You look at your phone in confusion when you hear a male's voice in the background coming from your mom's side. "The EZ Lab is close..."

Your mom quickly hushes the male.

"What's going on? Who's that...?" You ask, wiping away a few tears.

"I'm sorry, y/n. I have to go...but I love you. Keep working hard to become a Hero."

"Wait Mom! How can I reach you again?" You begged. You didn't have the chance to say goodbye again as you hear the click of the phone, meaning the call was ended.

_What's the EZ Lab...? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While you were taking your mom's phone call, Todoroki and Bakugo were confronting each other in the waiting room.

Todoroki was sitting alone in the waiting room. At first his thoughts revolved around the use of his left side and his mother, but then his thoughts kept going back to you. _Before y/n...I didn't even think about thinking about it. _

"Mom, I..." Todoroki mumbled but the door was suddenly kicked open by a confused looking Bakugo.

"Hey, why are _you_ here? It's waiting room..." Bakugo looked at the sign. "...oh, this is room two? Damn it!"

Todoroki simply looked at him in surprise for a second before turning away again.

"I may have gotten the room wrong, but what's with that attitude against your opponent in the final?!" Bakugo swayed towards Todoroki. "Where are you looking, half and half bastard?!" Bakugo set off an explosion right in front of Todoroki.

Todoroki was only startled for a moment. "Not everything's about you..." Todoroki looked away, he was getting lost in his thoughts again. There were a few seconds of silence that passed before Todoroki whispered your name.

"Huh?" At the mention of your name, Bakugo dropped his hand that was about to deal another explosion at Todoroki.

"y/n." Todoroki repeated louder this time. "This is about her, isn't it? The reason you're trying to pick a fight right now." His eyes narrowing as he looked up at Bakugo.

Bakugo grumbled. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit at a loss for words.

"She came into both our lives...but for me, she came and destroyed all the problems I'd been carrying." Todoroki was staring intently at his left hand now while Bakugo just continued to listen. "You have something special with her as well, right?"

Bakugo scowled. "_So what? _Your family circumstances, and your feelings...whatever you have going on with y/n...I don't care about that stuff! Just use the flames on your left on me!" Bakugo yelled angrily and kicked down the table Todoroki was sitting at. "We won't make this about her, OK?!" Bakugo huffed, turning his back to the two tone boy.

Todoroki's eyebrows just furrowed as he watched the ash blonde stomp out of the room.

Both boys now understood that they had to fight **_**for**_** you, not for **_**you**_**.

****A/N: WAHH I know I wrote this but I'm sobbing at my own ending for this chapter. *tears* ****


	34. Chapter 34: Todoroki vs Bakugo

Chapter 34: Todoroki vs Bakugo

You were sitting in the stands next to Midoriya watching the match between Todoroki and Bakugo. You took note of the look they gave each other before the start of the match. It was the first time that there wasn't absolute contempt or loathing but a mutual respect or understanding of each other. The fight was so intense you found it hard to watch and even had to cover your eyes a few times.

"Are you OK? I know this must be hard for you to watch..." Midoriya took a quick glance at you.

You were attempting to watch the match by peeking through some of your fingers but put them down and slightly turned to Midoriya. He had a bit of concern on his face. "Yeah...I can only root for them both at this point." You reply back with a small smile.

He nods and shifts his attention back to the two boys for a while. "The way they're fighting...it seems different. Like they've put aside their differences." Midoriya pondered out loud and placed his uninjured hand that wasn't in a cast underneath his chin. _So, he noticed it too... _You thought, your eyes not leaving the match.

Suddenly, things got even more interesting when you saw Todoroki grab Bakugo's arm with his left hand. Your eyes widened and you gasped wondering if Todoroki would use his left to attack. You didn't know whether to feel relieved or not when Todoroki decided to toss Bakugo instead. Bakugo felt differently though you could see the anger in his crimson eyes.

"Am I not strong enough to make you use it? DIDN'T I SAY TO USE IT ON ME, ICYHOT?!" Bakugo's voice sounded deadly.

"With the way he grabbed Todoroki's left side on purpose and times his explosions...that kid's abilities shine every time he fights." Aizawa started to comment. "Todoroki's moving well, too, but his attacks are too simple. Ever since his match with Midoriya and l/n, he hasn't been the same."

"BASTARD...I'll show you what'll happen if you make a fool of me! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sparks were going off in Bakugo's hands. "I WANT AN INDISPUTABLE FIRST PLACE! I'm not _y/n_. You didn't make a promise to me...so don't even think about not using your left side on me!"

Todoroki's intense stare broke for second. Your concentration never left the two boys even when some of the audience and your classmates were staring at you since Bakugo mentioned your name.

"Didn't you tell her you'd give it your all?! If you have no intention of winning, then don't stand in front of me!" Bakugo charged at Todoroki. "There's no point if you're not doing it for her _and yourself_! So why are you standing here, damn it!"

You clutched at your heart, feeling so many emotions at once from Bakugo's words.

Todoroki hadn't moved yet. The impact of the ash blonde's words hit him hard. He recalled his fight with Midoriya when you stood up and spoke so honestly and passionately. _'SHOTO! YOU WANT TO BE A HERO, DON'T YOU? IT'S OK FOR YOU TO BECOME WHO YOU WANT TO BE! AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A FUTURE YOU FEEL STRONGLY ABOUT! REMEMBER, YOU'RE NOT BOUND BY HIS BLOOD...IT'S YOUR POWER!' _They were words he would always remember. Todoroki was still unsure because he promised himself that he wouldn't use his left side to win, partly for yours and his mom's sake. Ice slowly began to coat his right side while Bakugo still ran towards him.

You shot up from your seat like you did in Todoroki's match against Midoriya. "Shoto! Do your best! REMEMBER I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

_y/n! _Todoroki thought, he didn't have to look or think twice to know that that was you. He remembered you saying those last few words to him as well. He couldn't deny the sense of self-worth, confidence, and strength he got from you and hearing your voice. A sudden flame erupted on his left side, quickly melting the frost on his right.

"That damn cat girl!" Bakugo smirked, briefly looking to where you were. _This wasn't supposed to be about you. _Bakugo thought with a smirk still on his face before using an explosion to leap into the air before readying his Howitzer Impact attack on Todoroki.

Todoroki's had his arm outstretched to attack and his left side was in flames right before Bakugo got to him.

_Here it goes... _You thought, squinting and bracing yourself from their attacks.

Before you knew it, there was smoke everywhere from Bakugo's powerful and massive explosion and the sound of ice shattering. You coughed as debris and the momentum of the attack hit you even in the stands. As the arena began to clear up a bit, Present Mic started to announce the winner.

"The winner is-"

You looked desperately down to see the outcome. Your eyes spotted the ash blonde first who was lying in the middle of the arena, his eyes wide as he stared across from where he was. You were glad he seemed to be OK except for the anger that replaced the surprise in his crimson eyes. You followed his line of sight and you gasped as you saw the two toned boy out of bounds. You were horrified to see his unconscious form laying amongst the leftover pile of ice. _Shoto..._ Your eyes furrowed as you realized he must not have used his flames after all.

You watched as Bakugo slowly picked himself up from the ground and ran towards Todoroki. "Oi...oi!" Once he got to Todoroki's body, Bakugo lifted him up by his shirt and was shaking him. "Stop screwing around! Didn't I tell you that there was no point, damn it?! To get first place like this! Like this?! You didn't give it your all!" Bakugo yelled, his voice cracking. It honestly tore you up inside to hear him like this. He didn't get to continue though because he passed out due to Midnight stepping in and activating her Somnambulist Quirk.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Which means, Bakugo wins!" Midnight declared. You hated having to see both their unconscious forms lying there but you were relieved that the tournament for the U.A. Sports Festival was officially over now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about an hour or so after when Midnight put her hand out towards the stage. "And now, we will begin the award ceremony!"

More fireworks, confetti, and cheers from the crowd went off right before you, Todoroki, and Bakugo rose up on podiums from underneath the stage. Obviously, you were in third, Todoroki in second, and Bakugo in first place. Everyone was shocked to see Bakugo chained up and restrained against a block of cement from Cementoss, even his mouth was covered. You looked up at him with a sweat drop since you heard was still struggling and fighting ever since he woke up.

"Bakugo...even though you don't think you deserve the win...I don't see you any differently. I still believe in you." You said just quietly enough for only Bakugo to hear and not the reporters and cameramen who were in front of you guys.

He glanced down at you and stopped his struggling only while you were talking. He continued fighting his restraints again right after. Your eyes wandered over to the other side of Bakugo to where Todoroki was standing. Todoroki was looking down, he had a disheartened look on his face._ I wish I could cheer him up. _You thought. You were snapped out of your thoughts when All Might landed in front of you guys to award the medals.

"Young l/n, congratulations. You sure have become strong..." All Might put the bronze medal around your neck and hugged you. "Your mother...and even Blaze...must be so proud of you..." He whispered so that only you could hear. Your eyes widened at him mentioning your parents. "But you shouldn't just rely on your fire quirk, you should work on your cat quirk as well so you'll have more options when you fight. Remember, your fiery spirit is one of your best qualities but don't let your personal feelings and emotions take control all the time." All Might tried to release you but you squeezed him tighter as you cried into his chest.

It just felt so incredible to be recognized and acknowledged by the Hero you've looked up to for so long. Though he didn't know you that well personally, he seemed to know and understand everything you were going through, on and off the arena.

"Thank you, All Might." You wiped your tears with the back of your hand as you finally let go of him.

He moved on to awarding Todoroki his silver medal. "I assume there is a reason you did not use your left side in the final?" All Might noticed Todoroki take the slightest glance in your direction.

"I made a promise to someone...and to myself so I became unsure. I wanted to become a Hero like you. But I didn't think it would be right for me to be the only one to break away. There is still something I must settle."

All Might smiled and nodded at Todoroki. You saw Todoroki's expression had lightened. "The look on your face is completely different than before." All Might hugged Todoroki. "She's a lovely girl. I won't ask about the details. I'm sure that you will be able to do what you need to do." All Might whispered.

"Yes." Todoroki agreed but he was slightly surprised that All Might had caught on and mentioned you.

"Now then, young Bakugo! This is too much." All Might said while he stood in front of Bakugo and removed the muzzle covering Bakugo's mouth.

"First place like this...is not worth anything! Despite what even that furball says! Even if the world recognizes it, if I don't recognize it myself, then it's trash!" Bakugo barked out and you glared at him.

All Might shot you a glance first since he figured Bakugo was talking about you. "But I'm sure whatever she told you, she's probably right." All Might said in a low voice so you couldn't hear. "Take this medal, OK? Think of it as a 'wound', so you never forget!"

"WHAT? I SAID I DIDN'T WANT IT!"

"Now, now."

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT IT!" Bakugo contorted his face in several different ways just to avoid All Might from putting the medal on him.

"Here." All Might just landed on leaving the medal hanging from his mouth. You couldn't help but laugh. All Might went up to speak in front of everyone one last time. "It's just as you saw. Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of Heroes is definitely sprouting!" All Might's gaze lingered on you, Todoroki, and Bakugo. You three demonstrated this to him the most and even he was inspired by you guys.

****A/N: OOF the end of the sports festival arc. I didn't mean for it to go on for this many chapters but I think this arc really made y/n, Bakugo, and Todoroki develop and grow as characters. But it's only bound to get even more interesting from here! So thanks for reading, please continue to favorite and follow. It really means a lot! ****


	35. MOVING TO WATTPAD

Hi everyone,

Sorry, I've been neglecting Fanfiction...but I've decided to solely post the rest of this story on Wattpad. It's too hard to keep up with both platforms, so if you want to read more, please check out the link below. Thanks for understanding!

. /user/Catcchan


End file.
